Lone Wolf No More
by ShadowAssassin41
Summary: A young werewolf is abandoned in the mountains by her parents with no memory of her past life. Now, five years later, Logan Wolfram is informed that she's a witch. Will Hogwarts help her solve problems or bring more chaos into her life?
1. Prologue

**Well, this is the revised version of Lone Wolf No More. I had actually started it way back when, but was not happy with it and deleted it. This about my OC Logan and how she make her way through Hogwarts in her first year. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**....\~/....**

"Richard, you need to do it." said a young Fenrir Greyback. The man beside him didn't respond, though it was quite clear that he had heard him. Their robes scraped the ground, but they didn't care if they got dirty. A chilly wind picked up, making leaves whirl around in a circular motion. The scent of the cold autumn chill filled his senses, giving a sharp pang to his throat and lungs.

"Richard, the Dark Lord…it's your mission."

The man beside him stopped in mid-step, turning to his partner. "I know…" The man's green eyes narrowed slightly as he resumed his walk. Fenrir followed him. "When do you want me to?" he asked. Regarding Fenrir's liking to infect small children, this one seemed to bother him. Mainly because the child was his friend and partner's daughter. Plus, Richard had done nothing to upset him in any way.

"Soon, I'll have to send Natalie out." Richard said. "Did you take the Wolfsbane Potion?" he asked, stopping again, awaiting the answer. Fenrir nodded, scanning his friend's face. He had only taken it this once, other than that, Wolfsbane Potion was never made for him.

"Keep your hood up." Richard remarked, noticing the slight fall of his partner's hood. The werewolf pulled it farther down his face and the two continued on their way towards Richard's home.

**....\~/....**

"Natalie, I need you to leave."

The woman stood there, glancing over at the small girl lying on the couch, asleep. Her daughter's short brown hair curtained her eyes, the eyes she had inherited from her father. Natalie looked up at Richard, then to Fenrir, who nodded. She returned the nod and left the room, standing outside. What did her daughter do to become tangled up in the Dark Lord's plans; she was only six for heaven's sake. It seemed even if the Dark Lord died, his plans never did. Her mind was clouded with thoughts on why in the world she had married such a cold-hearted man…oh, she knew why…she loved him and he had not bore the Dark Lord's mark at the time she had gotten married, but that did not mean he hadn't been a follower to Lord Voldemort.

A tear ran down her cheek when she heard Fenrir transform and her little girl wake up, to only scream and cry out in pain. Natalie fell to her knees when she watched as her husband carry the small girl, who was surrounded by a black cloak, away from the house.

"Come Natalie, your service is needed now."

The woman stood up, to only back away when a disgruntled figure followed her husband out. She gasped when the figure looked at her, and noticed Fenrir's wolfish eyes sparkle and he walked behind Richard and the small girl.

Natalie bit her lip, running towards the three.

**....\~/....**

She had been asked to double back and grab seven things that she wanted her daughter to keep. Natalie had rushed to her room, grabbing the already gathered things. She knew that this event was to happen soon, but she wished it had been later.

A guitar to keep her daughter occupied during the long, lonely days and nights. Some joy had to be in the girl's life and music had always brought joy to Natalie when her husband was off on missions. A small piccolo was encased secretly in the guitar case. It was sterling silver with real pearl keys, attached to it was a hole that had a chain around through it.

An Advanced Potion making book when all the papers of common potions stuffed in there too. Her daughter needed something to help her when she got sick or hurt or something.

Her brother had left her daughter a set of Gobstones and a Wizard Chess board to play with her friends, even though she didn't have any (this fact wasn't known by Natalie's brother). Both games could sharpen the girl's strategy skills.

A moon chart that changed every month and showed the days the full moon would be present. This would help her prepare…

A small portable radio that would bring good music into the cottage.

Finally, her best cloak was set in the small chest. Her father had bought it for her when she was engaged for a present. It was midnight black with a silver collar. It kept her warm on cold nights and it would probably keep her young one warm. In the pocket of the coat, was a small key, the key to the family vault at Gringotts.

Natalie hoisted the chest up and walked out, catching up to the carriage that her husband had summoned. She sat the chest next to her wrapped up daughter and managed to keep her tears back.

She was a monster now…Logan Wolfram, her only daughter and child, was a monster…

**....\~/....**

Richard laid his child down in the middle of the wooden floor. He swiftly left the room, but the sound of his feet woke her up, eyes fluttering open. "Daddy?" she asked, sitting up and staring at the still figure. The man exited the building and Logan stood up, running towards her father.

When she reached the outside, moon engulfing her, she stopped dead in her tracks. Falling to her knees, she grabbed her head, screaming in pain. Dark fingernails sprouted, replacing her clear ones. Hair started to grow thick on her body and her pupils dilated. In no time at all, a second wolf, smaller wolf, stood in the middle of the road.

"LOGAN!!" Natalie yelled, running towards her transformed daughter. The wolf looked up, curling its lips back and growling. It started to sprint towards the couple and Richard pulled his wife close to him, pulling his wand out, ready to attack.

Fenrir looked over his shoulder and jumped over Richard and Natalie's heads, blocking the young werewolf's way. The other didn't stop, only wanting the blood that she smelled. Fenrir caught the wolf's face with his claws, knocking the other with such force that she fell to the side. Fenrir jumped into the moving carriage, looking back at the young wolf.

"Obliviate!!" Richard yelled, pointing his wand at the wounded wolf. The spell searched for something resembling a human's memory and found it. All the good times, bad times, the times when Logan had seen her father and mother sneak out, the large man known to be the most savage werewolf in the world, would be gone when she would wake up.

Her past of family, little friends, and everything would be gone, but her skills and the remembrance of being a werewolf.

Every time she would look into the mirror, she'll be reminded of what she was…a monster…a werewolf…a child with no memory…all the important information was gone forever.

"Good-bye, my Logan…" Natalie whispered, crying silently.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J.K. Rowling does.**


	2. Letter In The Guitar

**Chapter 1**

**Letter in the Guitar**

…**\~/…**

_5 years later-_

It was so funny how such a busy street could contain so many deaf and blind people. You'd think that at least ten would stop to listen to her play a small tune or something. Logan's case rested in the middle of the sidewalk, waiting for spare change. She needed money for dinner or she would be going home with an empty stomach.

A group of girls walked past, spotting Logan's patched up clothes, ripped jeans, and such. She looked like a homeless person with no parents to help her out. The girls stopped, giggling. "I didn't know the circus was coming early." one said, covering her mouth to hide the obvious giggles and pointed. Another threw about twenty dollars in the case, saying, "Can you dance for us?" they asked, all bursting out laughing.

Logan stopped playing and narrowed one eye.

"You first."

The girl who had put the change in the case gasped and bent down to pick it up, but brought her hand back when Logan snapped the case shut. "Sorry, no refunds." She picked the case up, walking away towards her favorite diner.

…**\~/…**

Strange people had been littering the town lately. Those people had long, flowing cloaks that drug behind them, probably collecting dirt. Their cloaks were very similar to the one Logan huddled under at night. Theirs came in many different colors though: emeralds, violets, and royal blues. Some wore pointed hats while others wore half-moon spectacles.

Some sat on the other side of the diner where Logan sat, giving her strange looks. The owners of the diner had become friendly with her because she was their best customer. Her appetite was huge compared to others. In one hour, she could eat about twenty dishes with room still left over. In exchange for the food, Logan would play the songs that customers requested which were mainly recent popular tunes that played on the radio over and over again so she played on her guitar, fiddling around with the strings until one hit right and that led to the next and the next, creating the song.

For her performance, she got triple berry cheesecake…four plates of it along with a mug of sweet hot chocolate, the best in town. That's what the strange people were drinking.

The owner, Mr. Hardy, walked up, taking the dirty plates. "How about you go see what those fellows over there like to listen too. Play them a tune or two." he said, giving her a smile and walking away.

Logan stood up, walking over to ask them, but an elderly woman turned. Something about her seemed majestic. She wore a long emerald green robe and wore half-moon spectacles over her beady, yet stern eyes. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a tight bun and she gave Logan a tight-lipped smile.

"We would prefer silence actually."

Logan stared at her before looking at all the others. A small man with white hair that had to sit on a few books in order to be a higher level than the table. He wore a short violet cloak which was clasped tightly around his neck. A plump woman with gray hair sat opposite of the small man. She wore a dark, earth brown cloak and a matching brown, pointed hat that had been patched. Finally, a man with short, greasy black hair with a crooked nose sat opposite of the elderly woman. He stared back Logan and his eyes narrowed as he sipped on his water.

"Okay," Logan said, before turning to the owner and shrugged. He nodded and smiled. "Night Logan."

Logan waved good-bye and left.

…**.\~/….**

"Was that her?" the small man asked, staring at the door that the girl had exited through. The elderly woman nodded, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Her name's Logan Wolfram, she'll be attending Hogwarts soon."

The plump woman spoke up, "Is she related to Richard and Natalie Wolfram." Again, the elderly woman nodded. "And she's a werewolf." The two gasped, "But Minerva, she would be a danger to the school. The students…"

"Albus has requested that she attend. She has no memories of her real life, nothing whatsoever. Her father had casted the Obliviate spell on her after she had transformed." Minerva told Filius, Pomona, and Severus.

The two teachers exchanged glances, "Well, if Dumbledore says so, I guess we have to escort her." Filius squeaked, taking another sip of his drink. It wasn't as good as his cherry syrup, soda, with ice and an umbrella. The group got quiet when the owner came over, taking the empty cups.

"Would you four like refills?" he asked.

They shook their heads and stayed silent until the man was out of earshot. "You three with be returning to Hogwarts to prepare for the new students. I will be escorting Miss Wolfram to Diagon Alley."

The group quieted down, not quite sure what to say.

"Severus," The man looked up at Minerva slowly. "You will be preparing the Wolfsbane Potion for her, you must know." The dark-haired man nodded, hands curled under his chin.

Minerva McGonagall stood up, her hands lightly touching the table with her old hands. "I believe I should be leaving. I will see you all at Hogwarts."

…**.\~/….**

"Spare change…spare change…?"

Logan stopped a few feet away from a particularly healthy-looking man. He was shaking a cup in the air, trying to get a few people's attention. The pants he wore looked fairly new, probably because of the label on the side he forgot to take off, but he made them look like they had been worn for years. The brown sweater was patched at the elbows, but was also fairly new. Logan couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

When a young woman came by, the man vigorously shook his can, causing the woman to stop. She was fairly pretty, with short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The man smirked, but before the woman could catch it, he hid it with a hurt, desperate look.

"Please miss, do you have any spare change?"

Ka-ching, he had found a charitable woman. A look of pity spread out her entire face when he gave her a sad look. She smiled, bringing her purse around and shoved her hand in. The man's face turned greedy when she took out her wallet. The man, with quick speed, jumped up and grabbed her purse and wallet, making the woman scream.

Logan set her case down, running towards the man. After so many years of running through the woods, both in human and wolf form, the muscles in her legs had strengthened and she had developed her endurance and agility.

Her fingers brushed against his coat and with a final pounce, Logan had the man pinned to the ground. He gritted his teeth when Logan grabbed the purse and wallet, pushing up on the man, and walking back to the woman.

"Oh thank you! Why can't the world have more people like you?"

The woman caught sight of the patched jeans, worn shoes, and second-hand jacket that wrapped Logan's body. The woman smiled kindly, reaching into her purse. At first, Logan thought that she was going to give her money, ready to reject it, but the woman pulled out a card instead.

"I run a business in downtown. It's a place where homeless children can come and get a decent meal from time to time." Logan opened her mouth to argue, but the woman placed the card in the palm of her hand.

"Please…take it…"

Logan looked down at the card, staring at the gold print. The woman's name was Isabelle Height. Isabelle nodded her head and started to walk away. Logan watched the woman walk, and said, "I wish there was more people like you."

Isabelle stopped, turning half-way. "What do you mean?"

"A lot of people look at my scars first…"

Both females didn't notice the envelope as it fluttered into the pocket of Logan's jacket, containing the letter that would change her life.

…**.\~/….**

_Dear Miss Logan Wolfram,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be gathering your supplies at Diagon Alley the preceding day you receive this letter. You will need the following:_

_- Wand_

_-A size-2 cauldron (Potions)_

_-A telescope. (Astronomy)_

_-A chart of the moons, stars, and planets. (Astronomy)_

_-Robes for all occasions and a pointed hat._

_-Parchment, quills, and ink_

_-The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk_

_-Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_- A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_- If wanted, either an owl, cat, or toad._

_We hope to see you soon, _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

…**.\~/….**

No clue how the letter had appeared in her pocket, it just did. What the hell was Hogwarts? Weren't witches and wizards make-believe? Weren't they just fairytales to entertain small children?

Logan turned on her side, hands shoved beneath her head. The familiar shine from the moon engulfed her, causing the room to glow with an eerie, yet comforting feeling. There were so many questions she wanted answered, but it seemed that no one existed to answer them. But something inside her didn't want to know the answers; that part of her was better off not knowing. She was managing on her own and that part was content.

She guessed that she would have to live with that part of her for a while.

Logan turned on her back, not able to get comfortable. A leak was starting to form from all the rain that had been coming in…she'd have to go up there and fix that…

In the house, something was out of place though. Logan's ear twitched when she heard a soft creak of the seventh floorboard in the living room and the light brush of a cloth or something against the wood. A flowery smell was now present and it definitely wasn't her. Logan swung her legs over the bed, grabbing the bat she kept near her every night. Her feet crossed over one another as she walked cautiously towards the door and swung it open.

Nothing….

"Put the bat down."

Logan spun around, bat still in hand, and came face to face with the woman from the diner. She looked more ancient, wise in the moonlight with every crease on her skin prominently sticking out now. Her cloak was different now-a navy blue, instead of emerald green. Her glasses were still propped at the end of her nose, giving her a stern look.

"Miss Wolfram," the woman said, surprising Logan that she had the knowledge of her name. "Do as I said and put the weapon down." The young girl lowered the bat, but her fingers still clenched tightly around the handle. It was her only source of defense.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Logan growled, tightening her grip on her bat. The woman narrowed her eyes, "You will not talk to your elders like that. Now sit down before I bind you to that chair."

Logan narrowed one eye and walked out to the dining room, sitting down at the hand-carved table. The woman had followed close behind, her cloak and robes seeming to float behind her. When she finally sat down, the woman looked up, looking over her spectacles.

"You did get the letter, didn't you?"

Logan nodded, "What's this all about."

The woman stared at the other, truly fascinated and flabbergasted about the girl's cluelessness. It was also sad, seeing how the girl had no remembrance of her past or family. All she knew was that there was something terribly wrong when she transformed into a towering wolf every month under the full moon. How a father could do this to their child she didn't know.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've been sent from the Headmaster himself to retrieve you and make sure you get all your supplies for the school year."

Logan stared blankly at the woman and Minerva sighed. "You're a witch Logan." She watched as the girl's eyes got wide when she said that and jumped up, basically jumping to the bookshelf across the room. A dozen books or so were thrown to the table and Logan came jumping back.

Minerva caught the girl's studious look and raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like a witch." Logan stated, grabbing a book and flipping through the pages. Logan stopped, flipped back a few pages, and showed Minerva a picture of an unattractive woman with warts on her face and a tricky grin.

"Hansel and Gretel, the witch tries to eat them."

Another book with a fairly similar picture.

"Beauty and the Beast; witch turns the handsome prince into a beast because he was cruel to her."

Another book…

Another book…

And another….

After the last book, Logan slammed her hands into the table, not moving the woman a moment. "You mean to tell me that you come in here, disrupting my life, to tell me that I'm like one of the many witches in these books?"

Minerva stared at the pictures. All these years, tales of hideous woman eating children and doing evil deeds warped her mind. Some witches were like that, but not all. She was definitely not like the witches illustrated.

"No, I'm not. Witches aren't like that at Hogwarts and I, most definitely, am not like that." She stared up at the girl, watching Logan search her face for some kind of grin, smirk, anything, but got nothing. The woman's face was as hard and emotionless as a stone and Logan straightened up, running her fingers through her short, shaggy brown hair.

"Miss Wolfram, all I am saying is true."

Logan looked at Minerva, giving her an unbelievable face. Logan took a step back when Minerva stood up. She dug into her robes and fetched out a carved stick…wait…hold it, hold it…a…a wand! Like in all the fairy tales!

Minerva pointed the tip to the fireplace and three balls of fire came out, igniting the laid out logs, creating a beautiful fire. Minerva sat down on the couch, staring at the flames. "Miss Wolfram, this is not a trick. I know that you have found it hard to trust people due to living on your own with no memory of a past or family, but Logan…you _are_ a witch."

Logan stayed standing, staring at the side of the woman's face. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Minerva turned her head in Logan's direction and nodded. "Logan, I'm here to help you." She noticed the three scars that ran diagonally down the female's face, a signature of what happened five years previous and the things that held all the answers, but Logan didn't know.

"I can't go…I'm too dangerous."

"Not if you have the right tools."

Logan gave a curious look, not looking like she was going to move any time soon. "Like what?" Minerva folded her hands together. "Something like the Wolfsbane Potion. A potion that lets the human keep their mind and thoughts in transformation. It's recently created, but out Potions master will be able to make it."

Logan nodded, "The man that was sitting across from you at the diner?"

Minerva looked up, "How did you know?"

"I guessed!"

Minerva kept a straight face. "Alright, well, we will be departing on the day after tomorrow. I have some things I need to prepare before the leave. I want you to pack up all your most valuable items." Logan liked it when Minerva smiled.

"In the meantime, you must call me Professor McGonagall."

…**.\~/….**

Professor McGonagall had taken over Logan's bed while her hostess huddled up on the couch, unable to sleep. She was too excited, but what would the other kids think of her. As far as she knew, she didn't have any parents. What if kids came up to her, asking her how her parents were. Would she have to lie or tell the downright truth? What would they think of her if she told them she didn't know?

Logan would have to ask the professor later on.

The bad thing was, was that her next transformation was in a week. Wonder how that was going to go…

"You need to sleep."

Logan looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing in the small hallway. Even in the middle of the night she wore her cloak which Logan found funny. She didn't know why, it just was.

"I can't…I have too many questions."

McGonagall nodded her head, "I know you do. Those questions will soon be answered, but in the meantime, you need to sleep. I want to see what you do tomorrow."

Logan smirked, "I go scavenging."

"Scavenging?"

Logan nodded, "Yes ma'am, how do you think I got all this stuff?"

McGonagall scanned the room and took her hand away from the table. Logan laughed. "Don't worry, the guy that fixes everything up for me cleans them as well." For some reason Logan laughed, which made McGonagall give her a strange look.

"Good night Miss Wolfram."

"Night Professor."

When Minerva turned, she already heard the soft snores from the young witch. It made her smile for some reason, and she returned to the sleeping quarters to get some sleep herself, but she couldn't help but think about some answers for the questions that Logan would have for her.

Logan…would be a hand full…she already predicted…


	3. A Mindful Of Problems

**Chapter 2**

**A Mindful of Problems**

…**.\~/….**

First, the sun woke her up. She definitely wasn't used to this because she usually was asleep in her bed, curtains shut tightly with no source of light coming in at all. The second thing that woke her up was the sound of feet softly walking through her cottage and the soft brush of a cloak. The third thing was the smell of bacon and freshly made orange juice, plus some more sounds of pans clinking together and water running.

"Good morning Miss Wolfram."

Logan sat up; eyes narrowed due to the blinding sun and stood up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as well. When she didn't answer, Professor McGonagall peered into the other room, seeing Logan yawning and stretching.

"I assume you're not a morning person."

"I assume you are."

When McGonagall sent her a strict look, Logan held up a hand, "Sorry; no, I am not a morning person." Giving another loud yawn, Logan sauntered into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, just as her nose predicted.

"Save some for me." McGonagall said, not bothering to look behind her at the girl that stood there, trying to pour every last drop into her cup. She wasn't quite used to having a guest in her house, a welcome guest to be more precise. Sometimes, unwelcome visitors, such as lovey-dovey couples that would come to make out on her property, gangs that would do drugs up in the mountains away from the police, and partiers that wanted a place where they could be as loud as they wanted. Tuesdays was usually when the partiers would come up and do what they do best…party! Today was Tuesday though…

"Oh…um…okay…" Logan said, pouring half of her juice back into the squeezer. She couldn't see it, but McGonagall had a thin-lipped smirk on her face and continued to cook. Logan leaned against the counter near the sink, taking a gulp of her juice.

"Where are we going to get all that stuff on that list?" she asked the older woman. McGonagall answered, "At a place called Diagon Alley; it's an area where all wizards and witches go to shop and the place where most students get their textbooks, wands, and other things."

Logan grimaced, "I've never really liked shopping. People are always pushy and shoving clothing in your face, thinking that you should buy it."

This time, McGonagall chuckled. "I feel the same way when it comes to buying cloaks."

After taking another sip, Logan asked, "Hey, do you think I could get a jacket?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so…" The older woman had heard many of her students use it so why couldn't she? It seemed to work with the girl, but she was only thinking of something else to say. "That's a stupid excuse." It still worked because Logan didn't have anything else to say.

"What about a really cool hat like the one you wore yesterday?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so…"

"What about a…?"

"Miss Wolfram!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going to go take a shower!"

…**.\~/….**

Taking another bite of her eggs, McGonagall waited impatiently. How could one girl take a shower so long? I wasn't like she was filthy or anything, but she had to cut her some slack, she's had a rough life. But the slack would only appear here; when they would arrive at Hogwarts and Logan would become her pupil, there would be no slack prohibited. Favoritism wasn't her thing. She didn't want to follow the paths of the other teachers, who gloated about on individual student. Professor Sprout with Cedric Diggory, Professor Flitwick with Cho Chang, and she wasn't clear with Professor Snape, but it was possibly Marcus Flint at the moment.

The bathroom door opened and Logan stepped out. Her wet hair stuck to her face and she had on clean clothes, considering that they had patches everywhere. Logan sat down at the table and pulled her plate towards her.

A dog barked in the distance and Professor McGonagall turned to look outside, and when she turned around, she stared at Logan's plate, stunned. Everything was gone...the eggs, the bacon, the two pieces of toast…everything.

Logan rolled her eyes around, drumming her fingers on the table.

"_So_…when's seconds?"

…**.\~/….**

At Hogwarts, her desk was always neat. In her room, her bed was always made after she woke up. She always ate one part of her breakfast before moving on to another. Logan…she was neat…but in her own way. As Professor McGonagall washed the dishes, something she had volunteered to do, she noticed that the scrubbing brushes were in order by size and the different dish soaps were in order by the colors of the rainbow.

Professor McGonagall stopped to scan the kitchen some more. The dishes in the cupboards were aligned by hot and cold colors and sizes-big and small. The cups were lined up vertically and by color.

The woman backed up a bit to watch Logan separate the books that she had shown her last night and the Professor realized that she was categorizing them by alphabetical name. She noticed Logan muttering things to herself as she picked up the books and put them back on the shelf. Professor McGonagall turned back to the dishes and glanced over at the scrubbing brushes. After the last dish, she purposely switched the medium length brush with the longest one and left.

"Are you all set?" she asked the young girl. Almost immediately, she noticed the living room and its unusual neatness. The two shelves that were built into the wall beside the fireplace were filled with antiques, but it seemed that the shelf on the left was occupied with older items as on the right, new items.

"Yeah, all I need to do is get my bag."

Logan walked over the front door, grabbing her shoulder bag and looking over at her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yes, yes I am."

…**.\~/….**

It was difficult to start a conversation with the other. For one, she didn't know anything about the Muggle world. Well, she knew a bit, but it wasn't enough to talk about. Two, she was too busy pondering about Logan's unusual habits to even start a conversation. And finally three, she didn't want to slip up and spill anything about Logan's past.

"What do you usually collect at the…junk yard?"

Logan shrugged, "Anything I find amusing or useful."

Pretty soon, they reached a chain-link fence that kept in mounds of junk. Professor McGonagall was awed by the mounds of trash that piled high. In the wizarding world, all you had to do was wave your wand over the object you no longer wanted and it disappeared. She never really wondered about where all the things went.

"How does it get to be this way?"

"Well, people throw away anything that they don't want, but can't really be taken away by the garbage men, so they ring up Charlie and ask him to come get it. Most of the time, I get furniture in good condition because the rich folks around here only keep their things for less than two weeks and then throw them out."

Logan slid the door open and walked in. Professor McGonagall lifted her robes up to prevent any more dirt getting onto her clothing.

A man with a muscular figure and a handsome face came forward. "Hey, if it isn't my best customer Logan!"

"The one and only!"

McGonagall stared at the two, waiting to be introduced. Logan caught McGonagall's stare and pointed, "This is my new teacher, Professor McGonagall." The two shook hands and Charlie was surprised by the woman's firm handshake.

Charlie slapped a hand on Logan's shoulder. "There're some new items in the shop; how about you go look at them?" Logan nodded and ran off, leaving the two behind.

"How is she Charles?" McGonagall asked. Charles crossed his arms. "Well, considering she's been off by herself for five years, I would have to say she's pretty good." The woman nodded, developing a sad look in her eyes. "What about her transformations?"

"She knows that she's a werewolf and I've asked her if she has been in any pain lately. Every time she says 'always.' It hurts me hearing that."

"Has she shown any signs of magic?"

"Well, she once brought in an Advanced Potion Making book. I told her to keep it, but she said that she had read it all and memorized everything that was in it. Ya know…I think she's a genius."

"How so?"

"Well, let's put it this way, I was having car problems and all she had to do was listen to the noise that my car was making and she told me the problem like she had been fixing cars for years. I asked her how she knew and she said she read it in a book."

"That doesn't mean anything. She could have a photographic memory."

Charles shook his head, "I'm friends with a doctor and he gave her an I.Q. test for free. She had an I.Q. off the charts. A photographic memory, maybe. Being a genius is a positive though."

McGonagall stared out into the junk yard. "How do you explain her unusual tidiness?"

"Well, she has a case of obsessive compulsive disorder. She's what you call an orderer. You may have noticed her way of arranging objects by size, color, and letters. Well, I've been told that if you rearrange something in their house that makes it out of order, they become horribly distressed."

Great, McGonagall was going to get it later on.

Charles started to walk away, motioning for her to follow him. "C'mon, let's go see what she's wanting."

…**.\~/….**

Logan had picked out a lovely dark wooden table with a beautiful, yet intricate design etched into the corners to make a border.

"My old table's getting old so I thought I could use this one for the inside and the old one for the outside. Ya know, for making those fancy "potions."

Charlie nodded, "I knew you would like it. I'll have the boys load it up and I'll take you two home."

Logan nodded and sat down to watch Charlie and his co-workers load up the table. McGonagall couldn't help but notice how Logan's leg bopped up and down. "What's the matter Logan?" she asked, setting a hand on the other's shoulder to try and calm down the other. Logan rubbed her hands together, muttering to herself again.

"They're out of order…they're out of order…" she kept muttering. Finally, when the anxiety had gotten the best of her, she stood up and walked over to the other side of the garage and switched two hanging wrenches. Once they were switched, she immediately calmed down, slowly bringing down her hand.

"Come one you two! Time to-"

Charlie stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Logan standing at the tool bench. He walked over, setting a hand on her shoulder, and turned her into the direction of the truck. McGonagall followed soon after and got into the truck, making sure to keep some room for Logan, but when she realized that Logan was sitting on the tailgate, she took all the room for herself and Charlie sped away.

…**.\~/….**

"What has Logan been doing all these years?"

"Well, see, she has a routine. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, she goes down to the busiest part of town and plays her guitar to try and gain tips. Then, whatever she gets, she'll go to the diner, have dinner, and play for the customers. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she comes down here, picks out whatever she wants, and then goes back home and rearranges everything, her furniture, dishes, everything."

McGonagall looked in her side mirror and watched Logan lean against the side of the bed of the truck. She was fiddling with her fingers as she muttered to herself.

"Minerva…she has a lot of problems, basically all mentally."

She already knew all of them. Her memory loss, her OCD problems, her intelligence status, her instability to her lycanthropy, and one more problem that McGonagall thought was so sad, she didn't even want to think about.

"And, she's lonely…"

"Well, soon she won't be. Tomorrow, we're going to Diagon Alley to purchase her supplies and I'm leaving her with Hagrid, remember him?"

"Sure I do! I love that big guy!"

"Quite; well, Hagrid's on a similar trip like my own…he's picking up Harry Potter."

Charlie's eyes got wide and he gaped, "_The _Harry Potter? You mean…the boy that lived?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it! Will you get me his autograph?"

The stern look that McGonagall gave him made him shut up.

…**.\~/….**

"Bye Charlie!" Logan shouted, waving good-bye. McGonagall stood beside her, hands folded in front of her elegantly. When she went to turn to Logan, the girl was gone which surprised her because she hadn't heard her leave. Inside, she heard wood give off a base rumble.

Logan was inside, pushing everything to one side of the room. She looked up at McGonagall for a brisk moment before concentrating on the moving of the couch. The older woman whipped out her wand and brushed through the air, causing the couch to move forward and Logan to lose her footing and fall.

"What are you doing?" she asked, listening to Logan's groans as she staggered up. "Well…I'm cleaning." she said simply as she grabbed another chair and shoved it towards the wall. Pretty soon, with the help of Professor McGonagall, the room was clear. Logan grabbed a broom and pushed it against the floor, sweeping even if there wasn't any dust.

"Can you move this couch over there?" Logan asked, pointing towards the wall near the window. McGonagall flipped her wand towards the couch and it moved over to the desired spot. Soon enough, the room was rearranged, just as Charlie said would happen. The older woman had to ponder on how the girl would rearrange her belongings at Hogwarts…

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the loud clings and clangs of dishes in the kitchen. Walking in, Logan already had all the dishes on the counters, ready to replace them. At the speed she did it, you would expect that some dishes would be broken, but everything got into the cupboards safely and Logan satisfied with her work.

"Well, I might as well go start packing!"

McGonagall stepped aside as the girl went to her room and closed the door.

…**.\~/….**

Her guitar lay beside the trunk that she had gotten down. It was probably the only thing that had dust covering it and when she opened it, a pang of pain shot through her head. She longed to remember where these objects had come from, but nothing came to her. Every time she would open this chest though, her head would hurt until she closed it, then the pain would disappear.

Inside were her most prized possessions. A midnight black cloak that had kept her warm as a child and now she wrapped it around her shoulders, smelling that unfamiliar smell that always seemed to linger on it. The scent was cinnamon which made Logan feel comfortable and above all, a warm feeling that started in the pit of her stomach and seemed to spread out through her entire body.

Out in the living room laid her worn chess set. She'd spend long, boring afternoons playing by herself, learning every possible strategy that was probably ever invented. She hoped that someday she'll be able to play with someone who had the same passion for chess like her. Her bag of marbles also laid out in the living room, on one of the shelves beside the fireplace.

Logan tilted her head up to see her moon chart. It showed that tonight would be partly cloudy, but you could still see the sliver of moon. In two weeks, she would transform into a monster. That was the one thing that she remembered, being a werewolf. The pain that it caused her all those nights and the side-effects it had on her constantly. Sometimes, the pain would get so excruciating, that she once brought a knife to her throat, but something in the back of her mind told her no and she threw the knife out.

Logan searched through her dressers drawers, throwing clothes into the chest. They were all patched up, some still with big holes. Living up in the mountains wasn't easy, especially when it was winter time and mice ran around, trying to find warm places to rest.

Her ears twitched when she heard pans clink and knew that Professor McGonagall was cooking lunch for them. She liked the woman and that was saying something. Usually, Logan was wary of people and didn't trust too many people. The main reason was that people always stared at the scars on her face instead of her first.

"Lunch is ready!" McGonagall shouted.

Logan exited the room, sitting in the same spot that she had sat in at breakfast. That was one thing that bothered her; any time someone took something that was hers, she'd get this angry feeling in her mind that told her to attack them. One time, Charlie had visited her, bringing her lunch and everything. He sat in her spot and that angry feeling had engulfed her mind and she knocked him out of her seat.

McGonagall came in with a plate of grilled cheeses. Before she had come to the Muggle World, she looked up some popular dishes that Muggles liked to eat and found grilled cheese sandwiches. The woman set Logan's plate of four sandwiches in front of her and sat down opposite of her, conjuring a tea set with her wand and poured herself a cup of tea with two cubes of sugar.

It took no time for Logan to eat her sandwiches, but there was a look of dissatisfaction on the girl's face, and a sorrowful look in her tired eyes.

"Professor McGonagall…where did I get these scars?"

The question threw her off course and she sat there, her mind quickly going through the many answers she could give Logan, but the bad thing was…they all were connected to the one main reason.

"I…I can't tell you."

Logan narrowed one eye, "And why not?"

"Because I've been told not to. I've been ordered by Albus Dumbledore to have you find out by yourself."

Logan frowned, standing up. "I think I'm going to go take a nap. I'm really tired…" McGonagall watched her leave, the door closing softly behind her. She knew that the other was angry, confused, not sure what to do.

Minerva couldn't fully understand the girl's position. As a child, she had always known that she would become a witch. Her mother and father were both wizarding folk and never had any problems, especially with her mind.

Logan…all her life she had been alone, even when she was with her parents. Her father was a Death Eater and her mother was the only one that seemed to care for her daughter. In ways, it was fortunate for Logan to not have any memories of her family, but yet, Minerva wished that she had some sort of remembrance.

Truth is, those scars held all the truth and she didn't even know it.

…**.\~/….**

_Later that night-_

…**.\~/….**

**Dear Albus,**

** I have made it safely to Miss Wolfram's. She's in worse condition than we thought. So far, I've gathered that she has a severe case of obsessive compulsive disorder, she has no memory of her past whatsoever, and she's showing strong signs of lycanthropy. I've noticed that she has a large appetite, extremely territorial, and often talks about how she looks over the wounded animals that wander through here. What if she becomes attached to a student at Hogwarts? I've heard that female werewolves tend to be protective over certain people and will do whatever it takes to protect those people. **

** Can't I tell her a bit about her history? She's so confused on where she got her scars. Those are another matter I'm concerned about. Miss Wolfram has become wary and untrustworthy of people because they tend to stare at her scars first, rather than looking **_**at **_**her. She's angry because she's confused on how she found a place into our world.**

** Well, I'm taking her to Diagon Alley tomorrow to purchase her things. Hagrid and Mr. Potter should be staying at the Leaky Cauldron so I might leave her in Hagrid's care so I can come back to Hogwarts and prepare.**

** Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**


	4. Werewolf Meets The Boy Who Lived

**Chapter 3**

**Werewolf Meets the Boy Who Lived**

**…****.\~/….**

Scars were a fascination in her world. They told stories, made memories, but also hurt you whenever you looked in the mirror. She once remembered a girl that she used to teach, she was so pretty, but when she angered a salamander in class, she was forever scarred. People always whispered to each other when that girl passed and pointed. Those scars ruined her…

Logan…? The scars on her face were going to draw attention. Hopefully, Logan had gone through enough of things like that to be used to it. But something in the back of her mind annoyed her: what if she wasn't used to it? What if people's stares drove her off and made her run away?

McGonagall stared intently down at the frying pan in front of her, breaking the eggs with the spatula. It was surprising that she could cook a decent meal for herself and Logan since she mainly ate the food prepared by the school elves. McGonagall could already see the look on Logan's face when she would be faced with a hundred different dishes. That girl could probably scarf down twenty plates.

The door opened to Logan's bedroom and she came out, rubbing the sleep away. "That was a good nap." she said, walking into the kitchen. The morning sun streamed into the room, making Logan squint. "Or I should say…night's sleep?"

"Miss Wolfram, are you packed?" McGonagall asked, handing the other a plate of food and a cup of milk. Logan nodded with a yawn and walked into the dining room, sitting down in her seat. The older woman followed her and sat in the opposite seat.

"How many classes am I taking and what are they?"

"Well, you're taking seven classes: Transfiguration, Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, Potions, and Flying lessons. Your exams will be in June."

Logan nodded as she polished off her plate. "You should really slow down when you eat. You could choke." Logan gave the older woman a skeptical look. "If you think this is bad, you should see me at the diner in town." Minerva blinked and resumed eating.

"After breakfast…well, _my _breakfast, we will leave for Diagon Alley."

"Sweet!"

**…****.\~/….**

It was fortunate that Logan had a fireplace. The small pouch of Floo powder was in her pocket and ready to be used. Professor McGonagall and her soon to be student stood in front of the fireplace, staring down at the ashes.

"The fireplace…are you serious?" McGonagall gave her a stern look which Logan was starting to get used to. Logan rolled her eyes back to the fireplace. "I guess you were…well, how are we going to do this?"

Professor McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled the pouch out. "Step in."

"Um…okay?" Logan crouched down into her fireplace. "Hold out your hand." Logan did so and Professor McGonagall dumped some silvery powder into her hand, some escaping through her fingers.

"Now, I want you to throw the powder down and say loudly and clearly: The Leaky Cauldron."

Logan blinked and the other female nodded. The younger girl shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron!" and threw the powder down, gasping when emerald green flames erupted around her and she was gone.

Professor McGonagall sighed and disappeared herself.

The cottage was now empty and would be until next summer. Logan was probably going to have a fit when she would be welcomed by clouds of dust.

**…****.\~/….**

The Leaky Cauldron was dark and boring, only small chatter bounced off the walls. The scuffle of chairs was heard as a group of wizards made their way to leave, but turned when green flames roared from the fireplace and in came Logan, sliding to a stop on the floor.

She sat up, groaning as the room spun around, making her head ache as she tried to concentrate. Dust was whirling around her, causing her to cough as she had inhaled some. Logan started to get up as she continued to wave dust particles away from her. She brushed herself off and regained her posture, scanning the room.

Even though the place was dark and shabby, Logan felt an unexplainable warmth throughout her whole body, especially when an old, toothless man smiled at her from behind the counter.

"Well hello, how do you do?" he asked, pausing in his cleaning of the counters. Logan gave a grin, straightening out her plaid button shirt. The man was taken aback by her unusually pointed teeth and his smile faltered. Logan noticed the stares and pressed her lips together.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Miss Wolfram," Logan looked up to see Professor McGonagall scurry in, flustered. "I was waiting for you in the back room's fireplace."

Logan nodded apologetically. "Sorry, I took a left when I should've taken a right." Professor McGonagall gave Logan a baffled look, setting her hand on the younger girl's back. "Come along, we have a lot of shopping to do."

They passed the man, but Professor McGonagall stopped short when he asked, "Care for a gillywater, Minerva?" he asked. Professor McGonagall shook her head, pushing Logan towards him. "I've been asked to escort Miss Wolfram around Diagon Alley so she can get her supplies. Maybe later, Tom…"

Tom nodded, looking at Logan. "Well, I hope you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts." Logan nodded and was pushed towards the back room where a faint commotion of people was heard. And the commotion was behind the brick wall that stood before them.

Professor McGonagall brought her wand out. She tapped the bricks, three up and two across. Logan stared in amazement as the bricks shifted, creating a large gap in the wall, and found herself standing there, welcomed by an even warmer feeling. The stone roads were crowded with men, women, and children of all sizes and shapes. Mothers were pushing their kids around, probably getting last minute supplies and such. Logan could hear the faint sound of owls screeching, cats meowing, and children laughing, some crying.

"Wow…"

Professor McGonagall smiled, pushing Logan into the crowd. "We're going to Gringotts first."

"What's Gringotts?"

"It's a wizarding bank. There, you can withdraw money and treasures beyond belief. Logan, have you ever found a key that won't fit into anything at your home?"

The young girl nodded, bringing her fingers to her neck, pulling at a piece of string. Attached to it was a small key. One time, she had been shivering under her cloak when a small ping sounded. On the ground had been a key and she kept it around her neck at all times in case it came in useful for something important.

"That's your vault key. You'll need it whenever you need any money."

"Alrighty then!"

**…****.\~/….**

The building towered over all the others and was the lightest compared to the tanned building further down. Logan grinned happily when she pushed through the huge double doors. Her next expression was a look up awe when many small figures surrounded the place.

"They're goblins, they run the place. Nasty attitudes if you ask me so keep your nose out of places it shouldn't be…and be polite!"

The two walked to the front desk where a goblin sat upon, seeming to sneer at his work as he vigorously scratched his quill against his parchment. He certainly didn't acknowledge their presence which struck one of Logan's nerves.

"Oi," Minerva gasped at Logan's disrespect and placed a firm hand on the other's shoulder. The goblin paused and looked down at them. "Yeah, I'm talkin' to you. It is quite rude when you don't bother to ask how your customers are!"

The goblin's upper lip lifted in disgust and he dropped his quill in his ink bottle, leaning forward so he could get a better look at the two females.

"What do you want?"

Professor McGonagall stepped up, moving Logan behind her a bit. "We would like to make a withdrawal in vault 872. Miss Wolfram is starting her first year and needs to purchase her supplies." The goblin gave a look of disdain at the youngest and snapped his fingers. Another goblin scurried out and stopped beside Logan.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to escort Minerva McGonagall and this…_child _to vault 872. They'd like to make a withdrawal."

The other nodded and motioned his hand towards them when he started to walk away. Logan glared up at the goblin, but Professor McGonagall pulled her away, causing Logan to stumble.

"I thought I told you to be polite?"

"You did; I just don't get along with rude goblins."

The professor sighed…she could already the future…Logan getting into numerous detentions because of her smart mouth.

**…****.\~/….**

Logan enjoyed the soft sound of coins clinking together, especially when they were secure in her pocket. Her vault had been glorious with gold and treasures, just like Professor McGonagall stated, and now she possessed some of those riches. Who knew…?

"We're going to Madame Malkin's first."

"Why?"

"Because it's closer."

"That's perfectly logical."

The two walked, trying their best not to be knocked to the ground by impatient parents, but safely made it to a small building with the words: Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions etched into the sign that stretched out.

"Well, hello there Professor!" a deep, yet cheery voice said behind them. They turned and Logan had to look straight up at the man for he was a giant.

The other boy was slightly taller than her with a lanky build. He had messy, jet black hair and bright green eyes barricaded by perfectly round glasses. What was strange was that his hair parted just enough to where she could make out a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Hagrid, this is Logan Wolfram. Logan, this is Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts."

Hagrid smiled, "It's very nice ter meet ya, Logan."

"And this is also a new student, Harry Potter." Logan gave a grin. Harry noticed her long canines and was sort of frightened by their gleaming sharpness. It must've been hell when she bit her tongue.

"Off ter get new robes too?" Hagrid asked. McGonagall nodded and turned to Logan. "Why don't you and Mr. Potter go inside and get measured and buy your robes while Hagrid and I wait out here?"

Logan was already opening the door, waiting for Harry who looked a little nervous about going in the shop alone. "Don't worry; I'm here." she said and gave him a grin, letting the door go after he stepped in.

They were greeted by a short, smiling witch who was dressed in nothing but mauve. "Are you dears both for Hogwarts? Another young man is in the dressing room getting fitted as well." The witch which Logan assumed to be Madam Malkin pushed them into the back where a young, pale boy was having his robes fitted by a second witch.

Harry stood up on the stool next to the blonde boy and pulled a robe on where he was immediately being fitted by Malkin herself. A third witch came from the back room and handed Logan a set of robes which she pulled on and the witch started to fit her robes.

"Hello." said the blonde boy. "Hogwarts too?" he asked Harry who replied with a "Yes."

Logan listened to the blonde talk about how his father was over at Flourish and Blotts buying his books as his mother was looking at wands for him. He said something about dragging his parents to look at racing brooms.

The blonde glanced over at Logan and smiled who in return gave a small smile back.

"Know what House you'll be in yet?" he asked, question directed towards Harry.

"No." Logan noticed the helpless look on Harry's face and gave an amused smirk. If she was being asked the questions, she'd feel stupid too.

"I already know I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family's been in Slytherin. My father would be highly disappointed if I was sorted into a House like Hufflepuff…ugh, just thinking about being in that House makes me sick."

There was something about this boy that annoyed her; probably his I'm-better-than-everyone-on-Earth attitude. Or maybe it was his constant glancing over that annoyed her. Either way, she already knew that his kid would have a nice chat with her fist someday.

He looked over at Logan, eyeing her intensely.

"What?" she snapped. The boy frowned, his look reminding her of the goblin from earlier. "I know where you'll be sorted."

"And that would be?"

"Gryffindor. It seems all the poor people go there." He eyed her clothes: patched, dark blue, plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, showing off her numerous scars. Her jeans were worn with many extensions and lastly, her trainers were second-hand also. She wore wristbands to cover the scars that covered her wrists.

The two glared at each other.

"Don't be mean to her!" Harry said loudly, causing the blonde to jump.

Before the other could defend himself, Professor McGonagall came in. "Are we almost done here?" she asked. The witch that was fitting Logan's robes nodded. "I just need to adjust," She stood up. "The hood…" The fitter was obviously new because she bit her tongue just to concentrate.

"There…that should do it."

Logan jumped down, allowing the fitter to take off her robes and fold them. "Now that we know your size, we can easily find you some robes."

Logan waved good-bye to Harry and left the fitting room.

**….\~/….**

"Duck!"

All the wizards and witches in the store crouched down as a Frisbee flew over their heads. It looked like it had fangs which were all the more reason to duck. It snarled in the owner's hand as he threw once more to his friend. Logan stared in fascination as the boys continued to play, but Professor McGonagall ruined her fun by pulling her into the nearest shop.

"Those boys are students at Hogwarts. They'd better enjoy that toy while they can. Those horrible things are prohibited at school." Logan has to wonder why; they looked like fun!

The store was quiet, seeming to block out the crowd outside. A boy was propped up near the front window, a book in hand, reading the contents carefully. Logan's jaw dropped at all the wonderful things that surrounded her and she couldn't help but notice how the pictures moved. Professor McGonagall had already begun searching for the needed textbooks. Logan paced around the store, fingering all the spines.

She traced the spine of one book in particular and smirked, pulling it out.

"Ah, that's one of the textbooks you need." Logan looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing there, other textbooks in her arms. "Are you ready to leave?" she asked. Logan nodded and followed the woman to the counter where they paid for their books and left.

**…****.\~/….**

The bell at the door jingled when they opened it. The walls were covered in small rectangular boxes, brown, white, and black which was something that Logan took notice to very quickly.

No one was at the counter, but two people were looking at wands though. It was the blonde boy from before and what seemed to be his mother because she too had sleek blonde hair that fell around her waist and cold grey eyes that had scanned the many boxes, but now looked to see who the new arrivals were.

"Ah Minerva, what a pleasant surprise." the woman greeted stepping up to the older woman. McGonagall gave her that tight-lipped smile and said, "Narcissa, I would love to chat, but I'm here strictly on business."

The woman named Narcissa looked down at Logan and again, eyed the scars on the girl's face. "You look to be around my son's age." She pushed the blonde boy forward who gave Logan a frown.

"This is my son Draco. He'll be going to Hogwarts as well."

Minerva stood behind Logan with her hands on her shoulders. "And this is Logan Wolfram." she said. Draco narrowed his eyebrows, giving a sneer; Logan gave him a dangerous look of contempt.

"Hello…second-hand loon…"

"Pleasure to see you again…fatuous snob…"

"Ollivander, we are in need of your assistance." McGonagall called out, pulling Logan away from the soon to be argument. A man came sliding in on a ladder; he grinned at Logan which made her raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

He chuckled, climbing off the ladder. "Miss Wolfram, I knew someday that you'd appear in my shop." he said and was already pulling a box from its place. "I remember your mother's wand. Eleven inches, mahogany with a strand of unicorn hair; good with defensive spells." He took a wand out of the box and presented it to her.

Before Logan could do anything, Ollivander snatched it from her hands and gave her a new wand. He took it in mid-wave and put a new wand in her fingers. Sudden warmth filled her fingers, almost running up her hand when Ollivander smiled.

"Your father had the same core and wood, but his was twelve inches. In your hands lies a ten and a half inch, cedar wand with a strand of unicorn hair in the core. He was a powerful caster with a knack for Transfiguration, am I correct." His eyes moved over to Minerva who nodded and his gaze quickly floated back to Logan.

"I expect great things to come out of that wand, just as your father's did."

Logan looked at her wand and frowned, "How can I do that when I didn't even know my father." she muttered. Professor McGonagall heard her and paid ten Galleons for the wand.

As they walked out, Draco gave one last scowl in her direction; Logan returning the same look of derision.

**...\~/….**

The sun was starting to set, giving the shopping place a warm, still welcoming glow to it. She couldn't help but not ignore the warm feeling in her stomach and the fuzzy feeling in her head. All day, goose bumps had sprouted on her arms and the hair on the back of her neck bristled because of the good feeling she had. All her life, she had felt so alone even though she was around people every day. Now, she was meeting new people and reciting all the possible answers for questions that wizards and witches were asking her today…except for the ones that contained her parents. She lied on those…

Logan sat at a table, watching the people do their last minute shopping. Little kids tugged at their moms, wanting them to see the latest broomstick, the Nimbus 2000. Their mothers would smile down at their eager faces and tell them, "Maybe for Christmas." Logan…? For Christmas, she would set up a small tree, barely enough needles on it to even give it the name evergreen tree, and decorate it with old ornaments she would find in the junk yard. She'd wrap boxes up in old newspaper and on Christmas Eve, she would open her presents, containing all the items she already owned.

In front of her was her third sundae. She slowly consumed it, wondering if she would get anything for Christmas this year. Her mind kept on wandering to how that kid Draco had a mom that cared for him; how she didn't even know her parents. And why wasn't Professor McGonagall allowed to tell her anything?

_"Because I've been told not to. I've been ordered by Albus Dumbledore to have you find out by yourself." _What kind of an excuse was that?

"Miss Wolfram," Logan looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing there, looking tired. "Are you almost ready to go back to the Leaky Cauldron?"

Logan nodded, standing up and throwing her dish away. She laid a Galleon on the table and walked away with the older woman.

**…****.\~/….**

Prof. McGonagall had gone up to bed without dinner and left Logan to eat alone. Personally, the woman looked like she was about to drop so Logan didn't necessarily care if she ate dinner on her own.

"Want some company?"

Logan looked over her shoulder to see Harry standing there, crooked smile on his face. He sat down across from her, eyeing her large dinner. She caught his staring and grinned, "Yeah, I eat a lot."

"I can tell."

Logan bit into her roll and sat there quietly. "So," Harry started. "Excited for the new school year?" She nodded, cutting her turkey. "Yeah…"

"I bet your parents were happy to see you get your letter."

Logan paused in her chewing, swallowing her food, and pushed the plate away from her. "Yeah…they were thrilled." Harry gave a small smile, "Full?"

"No…no, I'm just not hungry anymore…" she muttered. The green-eyed boy's smile faltered a bit and asked, "You're lucky to have parents…mine are dead." He thought she would know that certain fact, being that everybody knew him more than he knew his self. Logan looked up at him, "Really?"

This took him by surprise, and he nodded hesitantly. "Yeah…I thought you would know that."

"No…why would I?"

"Because everyone around here seems to know me."

"I didn't know you…" Was she supposed too? Was the boy in front of her famous or something? "Why would I know you if I've never met you?"

Harry shrugged. "What about your parents? What are they like?"

Logan hesitated, but before she could answer, a hand came down on Harry's shoulder. "Time fer ya to go ter bed Harry!" Logan smiled up at Hagrid and he smiled back. "Ya should off ter bed too Logan!"

Harry looked at Logan, "Good night." he said quietly. The two walked away, leaving Logan by herself again.

"My parents…? Well, they're invisible and have been gone for most of my life." she said under her breath and jumped off the stool, walking to her bathroom to take a shower.

**…****.\~/….**

Heavy footsteps pounded against the floor, making hard, hollow sounds. A girl with black hair was running towards the stairs, slightly out of breath. She turned the corner sharply, but fell backwards when she ran into a hard object. The book in her arms scattered around her, littering the floor. Looking up, she saw a girl standing there. She had shaggy brown hair, emerald green eyes, and worn-looking clothes on. Her hands were shoved down in her pockets, a surprised look on her face.

"Um…s-sorry…" the smaller girl mumbled, getting on her knees to start gathering her books. The other, taller girl smirked and kneeled down as well, grabbing one of the books. "Hogwarts A History; fascinating book, read it in ten minutes!"

The black-haired girl looked at the book, "I'm only on chapter three…"

"Ah well, I won't spoil it then…what's your name?"

"L-Lunar Calypsa. You?"

"Logan Wolfram…first year at Hogwarts I presume?" Lunar nodded, taking the book from Logan's hands. They stood up, Logan grinning. Lunar noticed how Logan's teeth were frighteningly sharp looking…she liked it in a way, very unique.

"Your grin…it looks wolfish…"

"I get that a lot."

The two laughed and they looked down the hall when a, "Lunar, time for bed!" came from the stairs. "Okay mom!" Lunar looked back at Logan and smiled again. "I have to go…maybe we'll see each other tomorrow?"

"You bet!"

Lunar nodded and walked around Logan, jogging down the hall again.

The wolfish girl smiled softly and headed towards her room. Lunar…she had a feeling they were going to be friends.

**…****.\~/….**

In the middle of the night, Minerva stood by the window with Albus' reply in her hands.

**Dear Minerva,**

**I'm glad you've made a safe arrival to Diagon Alley. How was the shopping trip? By the way, did you remember to get me a package of lemon drops? Muggle candies…I do fancy them! It's a shame that Logan is in such critical condition. I hope the students don't recognize her signs and if they do and word gets out, we'll be in trouble. But we have to take in account that we've had a werewolf here before; I do hope you remember Mr. Remus Lupin? Also, it would be wonderful for her to have an attachment towards a student. I'd like to see what she would do!**

**Minerva, Logan needs to figure out her history on her own. Even though she was cursed with the Obliviate spell, her memory will come back if she does certain things, such as playing in the snow like she might have done when she was younger. **

**I trust her with Hagrid. I'll see you soon!**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore **

Professor McGonagall rolled the parchment up and hurried over to her bed. She wrapped her cloak around her neck, clasping it.

"Well Albus, we'll have it your way then."

Minerva disappeared from the room.


	5. Of Toads And Dragons

**I feel like this chapter is horrible for some reason...enjoy though!**

**Chapter 4**

**Of Toads and Dragons**

**….\~/….**

Waking up to discover that your escort had disappeared wasn't a pleasant way to wake up. But, being escorted by a friendly and cheerful giant always made you feel better, especially when he set about a ton of pancakes in front of you! Logan grabbed the syrup that sat near her and drowned her food in it, devouring it in seconds.

"Honey, are you sure you want to attend Hogwarts?"

Logan's ears twitched at the sound of a woman's face. The concern dripping in her words made her listen more intently. She chewed slowly, making sure she didn't arouse any suspicion.

"Yes mum, I do. I'm the first witch in our family. They chose me for a reason and I need to find out why." It that girl from the night before…Lunar. The woman was probably her mother.

"But it's so dangerous-"

"And I'm willing to take that risk."

There was an awkward silence between the two, Logan could feel it. There must've been numerous fights between her and her parents. Girls in the diner back home would always complain about how their parents wouldn't let them do this or do that. One time, Logan had turned around and said, "Life's rough, get over it." Logan chuckled at the memory; those girls had run away.

"Mum, you love me right?"

"Yes I do, and I'm speaking for your father as well."

"Then let me do this."

Before Logan could listen to more, Hagrid and Harry slumped into the chairs close to her. Logan looked over her shoulder clandestinely, seeing Lunar's mother look startlingly at Hagrid, probably because of his size and pulled her daughter away.

"Are ya two ready fer school?" Hagrid asked them both.

The two nodded which made Hagrid disappointed in their lack of enthusiasm. Maybe they were just tired? Hopefully they wouldn't be like this at school, though Logan seemed to have an aura of care freeness around her. She was probably going to be the one to get in trouble for not doing her homework…

"Time ter go?" he asked them.

The nodded again, Harry leaving his unfinished pile of food; Logan leaving her spotless one. Maybe she'll get a kick out of his rock cakes.

**….\~/….**

People ran past them hurriedly, hoping that their train wouldn't go. Harry's owl, Hedwig, hooted irritably when someone bumped into her cage. The man whizzed by without an apology, his suitcase flying in different direction behind him. The train whistled beside them and they hoped that that wasn't their train. But this was Platform nine and ten; they were looking for Platform 9¾.

Harry stopped by a service man. "Do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?" he asked. The man's face scrunched in distain. "Are you daft? Take a look around, kid, answer that question for yourself."

The man walked away, causing Harry's shoulders to slump in dissatisfaction. Logan looked around, leaning on the cart railing, a puzzled expression upon her face.

"…packed with Muggles every year, of course. Come on, platform 9 and 3/4…" Logan turned her head to see the owner of the voice was a short, plump woman with red hair and rushed look on her face. Alongside her was a small girl with short, red hair and freckles; trailing behind her were four boys, all with red hair, freckles, and tall structures.

Harry and Logan exchanged looks, nodded, and followed the group, hanging back a bit. The group stopped at a stone pillar with two large plastic signs marked nine and ten. Logan and Harry stopped behind the twins, watching intently.

The woman turned along with her daughter towards the boys. "Alright Percy, you first." the woman said, waving towards the pillar. The seemingly oldest boy walked until he was a steady distance away from the pillar and he ran to the pillar and sunk in. Logan gasped at how he had vanished and none of the people around them seemed to notice.

"Fred, you next." the woman said, pointing to the twin on Logan's right.

The red-haired boy frowned, "I'm not Fred, I'm George!" he said. "Honestly woman and you call yourself our mother."

"I'm sorry George…" She waved towards the pillar and the boy stopped when he was at the same distance the first boy was at.

"I'm just kidding, I'm Fred." And he ran straight into the pillar, sinking in and vanishing. His twin, presumably George, followed his brother.

The last boy started forward, but stopped when harry approached them. "Excuse me, but how do you-"

The woman laughed. "Get onto the platform? Don't worry, its Ron's first year as well." She pointed towards the fourth and youngest boy who was probably her youngest son.

Ron had a head of red hair, tall and thin like all this brothers with long limbs and freckles. He gave a smile and small nod towards Harry and Logan, backing up slightly.

"You can both go before Ron."

Logan watched as Harry hesitantly walked to the front of barrier.

"Now all you do is walk or run if you're nervous between the platforms nine and ten. Don't be afraid to run into it, see that's the trick."

Harry nodded and gave a skeptical look at the barrier before licking his lips nervously and ran towards the barrier and disappeared.

Ron went next, forgetting that Logan was standing there. He ran through the barrier and Logan was left. The woman pulled Ginny away from the barrier and they sped away, leaving Logan by her lonesome.

Why did everyone forget about Logan?

**….\~/….**

Harry had disappeared somewhere, leaving Logan to find a compartment on her own. She dragged her trunk (guitar strapped to it) behind her, heaving it up onto the train. As she walked down the narrow corridor, Logan couldn't help but notice the mother from earlier, hugging her four children. The green-eyed girl smiled at how she all gave them kisses on the cheeks, causing them to blush.

Logan stopped at compartment 7; open to her and her alone. Throwing her trunk in, she stepped in, sliding the door behind her. A bag holder was above one of the seats and she pushed her heavy trunk above it.

_"Croak…!"_

The girl gasped, checking the ground to only see a lump of brown warts. It was a toad. Her half-closed eyes stared into its half-closed eyes. Its long pink tongue shot out and landed on her cheek, drawing back quickly.

"I'll keep you until your owner comes to my compartment, if I can find one."

She set the toad down on the seat. It chirped contently beside her. People passed by her department, looking in briefly, but the sight of the scars on her face drove them away. They always did that. Every time she looked in the mirror, the first things she saw were the lines of ugliness on her face, the things that scared people off.

The train started to move and pretty soon, everyone had disappeared and the train was moving steadily quickly. No one had settled in her compartment.

Logan stood up on the cushioned seat, unlatching her trunk.

"'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.'" Logan shrugged and sat back down, opening the book and started to read.

**….\~/….**

Logan had spread out on the seat; leg draped over the side and book was spread out over her face to shield out the light. But as she was dozing off, the compartment door slid open. Logan lifted the book just enough to see a kind-looking elderly woman holding onto a cart full with brightly colored candies and a small basin with bottles of shimmering juice.

"You look like you're starving. Want anything off the trolley dear?" she asked, giving a soft smile. Logan jumped up, catching the toad that had been on her stomach, sleeping. Sammy meowed loudly, jumping up on Logan's shoulder, peering down on the many treats.

"I have no idea what most of this is, but can I have a bit of everything?"

"Just for yourself?"

"Yep, I get really hungry when it's near a….when I travel." She had almost told her about the full moon, sheesh. Logan dug in her pocket and brought out her leather money pouch that she had bought in Diagon Alley.

"Alright, that would be 11 silver sickles and 7 bronze knuts." the woman said. Logan gave her the right amount and the woman piled sweets into her arms, along with a bottle of ice cold pumpkin juice. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What do I do with my luggage when we arrive at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, you just leave it on the train and we take it up to the castle. Don't worry about it dear." Logan nodded and took her sweets inside and slid the door closed with her foot, but something caught it.

Hoping it wasn't the toad, she turned to look down and saw a foot there. She looked up to see a smirking Draco. He slid the door open and watched as Logan dumped her sweets on the seat and moved out of the way so Draco and two large, mean-looking boys came in.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Someone to taunt." he replied simply, throwing himself on the seat. His two companions stepped in, sliding the door closed, and blocking it. Logan eyed them suspiciously, sorting out her candy in colors.

"What, you couldn't taunt these two?" she asked, jutting her thumb towards the two meaty boys.

"No, I wanted to see your lovely face."

Logan looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes curiously at him. That smug look on his face…she wanted to slap it off. One of the two boys at the door glanced down at her sweets appreciatively and reached out to grab some, but Logan turned sharply towards his arm, and snapped her teeth in its direction. The boy drew back his arm quickly, looking at the other in disbelief.

"_DON'T_…touch my food!"

Draco chuckled behind her, causing her to turn around. "Relax, you loon, they're just sweets!" He seemed to be enjoying this thoroughly. Logan frowned, grabbing the wrist of the same boy. She turned to him, glaring at him.

Logan grabbed the pumpkin juice bottle that one of the goons was trying to steal and put it in her lap. "Tell them to quit before I transfigure them both into toads." she told Draco and he nodded at them.

She's always been territorial of her food, no matter what. People around here were dense, persistent jerks…well, just Draco and his goons; the rest were alright. She wondered where Harry went, she'd much rather be with him then these three. At least Harry didn't smell like the two behind her.

Logan gave Draco a tired look and pulled out her wand, pointing it towards the two bodyguards. "I told you to quit, but it seems you're not getting the clue so if you try to take my stuff one more time, I'll kick all three of you out."

The boy who had Logan's wand to his throat, gulped and tried to back up, but fell backwards when the compartment door slid open. A frightened-looking boy stood there, looking down at the goon with wide eyes.

"U-Um…" His gaze flitted over to Draco who was scowling menacingly at the boy and Logan's foot met his foot, giving him a look when he turned his scowl towards her.

"Trevor!" the boy shouted, pouncing towards the toad that was sitting on the seat next to Logan. When he stood up, bringing the toad to his chest, he beamed at Logan. "You found him! Thank you so much!"

He stepped forward, sticking his hand out. "I'm Neville Longbottom and this is Trevor." Trevor croaked, its tongue flying out and sticking to Logan's cheek, just like before. He retreated his tongue and croaked happily.

"He must like you…uh…"

"Logan Wolfram." She took his still outstretched hand and they gave a friendly handshake.

"Awwww, Longbottom's got a girlfriend now! How sweet!" Draco jumped up, striding over to Neville and getting into his face. "My father called your parents a disgrace. Ugh, I'm disgusted to be in the same room as you." He turned to the two frowning brunettes. "I bid you farewell…second-hand loon…and her faithful dog."

Draco pushed through his goons and they followed, like two dogs trailing behind their master.

Neville turned to Logan, giving a small, sheepish smile. "Can I stay here? I was sharing a compartment with Hermione Granger…she's kind of…bossy." It was the only word he could come up with that described her.

They sat down, looking through the candy. She didn't mind sharing her candy with Neville, she liked him. Neville eyed a jelly slug, fingering it. "Can I have this?" he asked.

"Sure."

He popped it in his mouth, smiling happily. "They're my favorite." he informed after swallowing. "My grandmum always gets me them when she goes to Hogsmeade. I'm not allowed to go with her on those trips though; she says that they're too boring for children like me."

Logan smirked, picking up a jelly slug for herself. It was cherry flavored with red jelly that oozed out of the eyes when she squeezed it. She licked the goo off and plopped the jelly into her mouth, her taste buds bursting from the flavor.

They were quiet, enjoying the sweets, when the door slid open and they looked up to see a girl standing there. This girl had a head full of bushy brown hair and large brown eyes; she also had large front teeth. Already dressed in her robes, she looked directly at Neville.

"I see you've found your toad." she stated. Bossy voice…probably going to be one of the bookworms and students that did extra homework for fun; Logan had watched them on her small run-down T.V. at home and they always got on her nerves.

This must have been the girl that Neville was talking about earlier.

The girl looked at Logan with a know-it-all look. "And who might you be?" she asked. Logan nodded, "Logan Wolfram. You?" she questioned, biting down on a licorice wand. The girl pushed a strand of bushy hair out of her eyes. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Neville grabbed a chocolate frog and opened it, catching the frog before it could get away. He swallowed before talking, "Do you want the card?"

"What card?" Logan asked, taking the pentagonal shaped card from Neville's fingers. "Hey, that's Godric Gryffindor, he's one of the…"

"…founders of Hogwarts." Logan finished, tilting the card in different directions. The man had a mane-like crop of red hair and green eyes. Logan pocketed it and grabbed another chocolate frog. "How many cards are there?"

"There's over a hundred. I've only got a few." Neville said, chewing on a licorice wand. Hermione cleared her throat, the other two diverting their attention to her again. "Logan, I would advise you to change into your robes soon. We'll be arriving soon."

And with that, Hermione strode off to another compartment. Neville leaned in, "She reads for fun you know…"

Logan's eyes got wide, whispering back. "That's a crime."

**….\~/….**

Logan took Hermione's advice and changed into her uniform. When she was with Professor McGonagall in Diagon Alley, she had begged her teacher to let her wear the pants and not the skirt; afraid that people would see the numerous wounds and scars on her legs. McGonagall had agreed and now Logan was dressed in a V-necked sweater over a dress shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and her black robes. She had placed her wand in her robes, waiting for the train to stop.

**….\~/….**

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Logan jumped off the train, looking around to see Hagrid waving a hand for all the newcomers to see. Logan made her way towards him and smiled when he looked down at her. "Logan, how ya doin'?" he asked.

"Good thanks." Logan replied and spotted Harry and the red-headed Ron from before. She waved them down and grinned, "Have a nice travel?" she asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, Ron and I basically got the whole sweet trolley." he said.

"Me too."

They laughed and Ron stepped forward. "Listen, about earlier today at the train station. I remember how I cut into the line and I wanted to apologize." He gave a sheepish smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

"No worries; I'm sort of used to it."

"Good because I felt bad about leaving you behind."

Logan nodded and they shook hands. "I'm Logan Wolfram by the way."

"Ron Weasley, nice to meet you."

Hagrid waved his huge arms towards a narrow path that had led to a spot near the edge of a shimmering black lake. Students stood in awe as a large, medieval-looking castle was seen, lights glistening from the inside.

"Four per boat!" Hagrid shouted and took a boat completely for himself.

Logan followed Harry and Ron into a boat and Neville got in beside Logan.

Soon, they'd be in Hogwarts….and Logan would have to face a whole year of magic, dark creatures, and possibly friendship….hopefully…

**….\~/….**

Logan could smell her from all way at the bottom of the stairs. Professor McGonagall's faint flowery perfume that only Logan could smell was floating in the air around her. The older woman stopped all her new soon-to-be students.

"The start-of-the-year feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you'll be sorted into your House and you will be seated with your fellow Housemates!"

That's when the large double doors that led to the Great Hall opened up to reveal chattering kids. Four long tables filled the room; each table covered in sorted kids. Logan could smell food, delicious-smelling food that made her stomach growl. God she was hungry.

The first years gathered in a crowd in front of a stool, a ragged, mangled hat stood on it. Professor McGonagall had a scroll in her in her hands and she said, "Now, when I call off your name, you'll take a seat and when you're sorted, you'll sit at the appropriate table and we'll continue with the Sorting."

She opened the scroll. "Hannah Abbot."

A small blonde that wore her hair in pig-tails walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and many students gasped as it had suddenly become alive.

"HUFFLEPUFF!!" yelled the hat and Hannah skipped over to the table at the far end on the right.

"Susan Bones." She was also sorted into Hufflepuff and she went to go sit next to Hannah.

Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were sorted into Ravenclaw and they were greeted by their fellow housemates. Lavender Brown was sorted into Gryffindor and the table second to the left exploded in a chorus of cheers as she sat down.

Millicent Bulstrode was sorted into Slytherin and as she passed Logan, she gave her an uppity look and thrust her nose into the air. Logan watched her sit down and hoped that she wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin and have to deal with her.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was sorted into Hufflepuff and a boy named Seamus Finnigan who had sat on the stool for a whole minute was sorted into Gryffindor.

The bossy Hermione Granger was next and she sat on the stool quite proudly. "Gryffindor!!" the hat shouted and she too skipped over to the table full with smiling faces. Logan heard Ron groan.

"Neville Longbottom!" Professor McGonagall called out. Neville gave Logan a hopeful look and she gave him a reassuring nod. He walked up there with shaky knees and sat down, gasping when the hat jumped.

After awhile, the hat finally shouted, "Gryffindor!" Neville ran off with the hat still on his head and he had to double-back to the stool to give Morag MacDougal the hat.

Draco was next after Morag. The hat didn't even touch his head when the hat shouted, "Slytherin!!"

He gave a proud smirk to Logan and went to sit between his two goons.

There weren't many people left until Harry and when the Professor finally called out his name, an array of chatter rang through the Hall.

"Potter, as in Harry Potter?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The hat was placed over his messy black hair and the hat debated at once. "Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's plenty of talent, goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…so where should I put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin…" Harry whispered to himself, but Logan heard him.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the hat. "Are you sure? But you could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well if you're sure, better be….Gryffindor!!"

The whole Gryffindor table cheered loudly, clapping excitedly that they had gotten the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

After that, Dean Thomas was sorted into Gryffindor and a girl named Lisa Turpin was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then it was Ron's turn and he was so green in the face, he looked like he was about to get sick. The hat gasped, making Ron jump. "Another Weasley, eh; I know just what to do with you…Gryffindor!!"The entire Gryffindor table whooped for him and his brothers congratulated him.

"Lunar Calypsa!"

Logan hadn't even seen her since that morning. She looked nervous, but of course, everyone else was as well. But Lunar looked _real_ nervous, almost to the point where she looked like she could pass out.

She sat down, drumming her fingers against the stool seat nervously as the hat was set upon her head. It came to life instantly, a puzzled look upon its face.

"Your mind, my dear, very well endowed in the knowledge section, but too quiet to let anyone see that part of you. You want to be great, alongside people who you feel most comfortable with, but those who'll give you space when wanted. I know the perfect people to do that job…Ravenclaw!!"

Lunar gave a look of relief, McGonagall ripping the hat from her head quicker than the girl that sprinted from the stool. A number of people shook her hand and even then, she looked nervous.

"Logan Wolfram." She couldn't ignore the tight smile McGonagall gave the girl as she walked up there.

"Do you see her scars?"

"What happened to her? She has grey in her hair already…"

Logan ignored the comments and the hat was placed on her head. The hat squirmed on her head.

"Another brilliant mind, probably the best I've seen yet. You're a brilliant strategist, always two steps before the enemy. You'll do brilliant in the future, I can sense it." The hat stopped for a moment. McGonagall clenched the scroll in her hand, wishing that the hat wouldn't take so long. The hat continued, "I see a lack in courage though...why, this is the hardest decision I've made in my life!! I can't decide…erm…"

The whole Great Hall filled with a thick tension. The upperclassmen had never experienced a baffled Sorting Hat before. He was always quick with his suggestions, his longest though being five minutes, but he had sorted that student with no hesitation!

"You have lots of problems, my dear, lots of them. Some of these are causing you to fall in the social area. You want strong friendships…yes, that's it, and you're very loyal, even though you've never really had any friends. I see that you want people to see _you_ before they see the _scars_…I've figured out your place…Gryffindor!!

Logan felt a wave of relief rush over her. She couldn't ignore the mediocre happy look on McGonagall's face when she took the hat off her head so that she could go sit with the cheering Gryffindors.

"Great to have you in our House." a boy with red hair said. "I'm Percy by the way…Percy Weasley. I'm a Prefect."

"More like pinhead." one of the twins from earlier said.

"Oh shut up George."

"It's Fred." he said and he stood up so he could lean in to shake Logan's hand. "I'm George-"

"And I'm Fred." the other said, moving George out of the way so he could take Logan's hand in his. The two had obviously been messing with Percy's head. They shook and sat back down. Logan's eyes grew wide when she saw all the piles of delicious-looking food. And the smell…oh the smell made Logan's mouth water.

Steam rolled off of the hot food and Logan noticed that she wasn't the only one who was happy to see food. Ron was already digging in, his plate nearly a hill.

She grabbed some roasted chicken and immediately tore off pieces with her canines. Pretty soon, there was nothing left but the bones and they disappeared much to her pleasure. Lamb chops were next and she went through about four of those, nothing but bones. She piled sausages, bacon, and potatoes with gravy on her plate, attacking them like there was no tomorrow.

"Slow down…" Percy said, taking a steak from the pile. "You'll choke."

"I'm _really_ hungry." Logan stated, helping herself to a juicy steak and some crisp fries.

"Didn't you eat on the train?" Percy asked.

"Yes I did actually; a pound of candy as a matter of fact along with two bottles of pumpkin juice."

Percy eyes grew wide as he watched her take about three ham sandwiches in each hand. He returned to his steak, taking small bites. He was already feeling full just watching Logan eat.

"Hey Gryffindor…" a nasally voice said behind Logan. She turned around with a fry sticking between her lips and she quickly inhaled it when she saw Millicent and the pug-faced Pansy smirking at her.

"Where'd you get those scars? Did a bear attack you?"

Draco was sitting near them and his ear twitched at the conversation. Logan frowned, "I don't think it's any of your business on how I got them thank you." Logan turned and tried her best to ignore the taunts that the Slytherin girls were sending over.

Logan was buttering her bread roll when something hard hit the back of her head. She looked down and saw a sausage lying on the ground. Many snickers rose from the Slytherin table as people slapped what's his name…Goyle…on his back.

Percy turned around and said, "You better cut that out before I give you detention for a week." Another Slytherin stood up, glaring at Percy. "What'd you say, blood traitor?" he asked, showing off to his friends.

Logan ignored the immature Slytherins, eating her roll slowly.

"How old are you really?" Pansy started in. "My father's in his mid-thirties and he doesn't even have grey hair yet."

The scarred girl looked over her shoulder, "I'm your age, but my mind is way to mature for you to fully understand my next words…you uncouth, repugnant, fatuous snob." Logan spun around, snickering at Pansy's totally lost look. The Gryffindors were laughing while the Slytherins were sneering.

"Why you…!"

This time, something sticky hit the back of her head. The Slytherins roared in laughter as Logan gritted her teeth, clutching the sides of the table.

"Ignore them Logan, they're not worth your time." Fred said, glaring over at the opposite tables.

"Is the little Scar-Face crying yet?! If not, get a load of this!" Logan felt more pelts on her back and head. Her anger had died down, regaining her calmness. She quietly ate her tender steak.

Finally when something incredibly hard made Logan fall forward. The goblet dropped to the floor, making a loud clanging sound. It drew attention, especially the black-haired man from before. He stood up, walking over, black robes flowing behind him.

"What is going on over here?" he asked, his words slow. Percy stood up, "Professor Snape, these hooligans," he pointed at the Slytherins. "Were throwing food at Miss Wolfram here."

Snape glared at Percy, "Sit down Weasley." he barked. His cold look went down to Logan. "Is that true, Miss Wolfram?"

She looked over at the Slytherins, who sat there, looking like angels for Snape. Logan raised an eyebrow, nodding her head.

"Yes sir, what Percy's telling you is indeed the truth."

He turned to the snake lovers, frowning. "If I hear one more complain about you, you'll all be in detention before you say, "I didn't do it." He walked way after one last look at his table and strode off.

"Slytherins are a nasty lot. Always think that they have the right to do whatever they want." George added, helping himself to a jam doughnut.

Logan licked her lips at the fresh desserts and started to pile treacle tarts, jam doughnuts, chocolate éclairs, strawberries, and a slice of apple pie topped with French vanilla ice cream and whipped cream.

After dessert, she downed it with a goblet of water.

Unfortunately, she had not been done with dinner, but she was satisfied with what she ate and couldn't wait until breakfast in the morning.

**….\~/….**

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember, to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."

Logan sat on her new bed, strumming her guitar. It had been days since she strummed the old strings, creating the music that calmed her down. Lately, she had been singing a lot of the Beatles; she liked their music, it was easy to copy.

One of her personal favorites: "Well since my baby left me, well I found a new place to dwell! Well, it's down here in the lonely streets of Heartbreak Hotel!"

She heard laughs behind her. Peering over her shoulder, she saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil whispering amongst themselves. Logan shook her head, continuing to strum. A scent of strawberries filled the air around her.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. Lavender was, in Logan's mind, a preppie girl with long, blonde, wavy hair and big blue eyes. She was probably going to break a lot of hearts in the future…

"I'm Lavender Brown-"

"I gathered."

"And well, my friend and I, Parvati Patil-"

"I gathered."

"Well, we think-"

"I gathered."

"Will you let me talk?!" Lavender's voice went up an octave as she clutched her hands into fists. Logan saw Hermione come in, stopping when she heard Lavender's shrill tone. The bookworm came in, throwing her books on the bed, plopping down.

"Well, we both think that your scars are very intriguing and we want to know where you got them." Lavender said, a little quickly. Logan's tired, half-closed eyes stared up at the prep.

"I'd rather not talk about it." she said, propping her guitar up against the wall. Lavender frowned, not wanting to hear that answer. "Oh come on, you can tell me."

Logan laid down, propping her pillow up. Hopefully she would get the clue and drop the scar question. She hated people's interest in her scars; it wasn't any of their damn business. Lavender obviously was persistent because she sat on the edge of Logan's bed and shook her.

"Please tell me." she whined, bottom lip protruding out.

Logan ignored her and curled up in a ball.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Both girls looked up to Hermione standing there, a thick, leather-bound book tucked under her arm. "She obviously doesn't want to talk about it." she said, slamming her book on her nightstand.

Lavender stuck out her tongue and hurried away, down the stairs and into the common room. Hermione groaned, sitting on her bed. "She was so annoying on the train."

Logan sat up. "Um, thanks Hermione."

"It was no problem at all…" Logan stood up, walking over to examine the book she had been reading. "I read this book on the train." It was the Herbology book they had needed. "Interesting…"

"I started an hour ago and I'm already on chapter thirty." She gave a smug smirk. "Where are you in it?" she asked, as if Logan wasn't smart enough to read it that quick. Logan smiled, "I finished it in an hour."

Logan strode off, leaving Hermione flustered and flabbergasted.

That was the start of their friendship/rivalry…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, not me.**


	6. Connections Already Made

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I tend to not focus when I'm having a BAD DAY!! Stupid drama!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Connections Already Made**

**….\~/….**

She was the observant kind, no doubt about that. Over the course of one week, she could learn all of her students names, including the ones that she rarely saw. But there was one person, one girl in particular that she was watching. It was a rule not to become close to any of her students, but she and Logan seemed to have a connection that Logan probably wouldn't have with any of the other teachers.

That morning, she noticed that Logan wasn't immediately in the Great Hall like all the other students from Gryffindor were. Miss Wolfram's and Miss Granger's time tables were in her hand, waiting to be passed out. They had Transfiguration first which made Prof. McGonagall happy, but she knew that Logan would be moody if she didn't get some kind of food in her system.

When it was thirty minutes after eight, Prof. McGonagall got up, but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her. She looked down and saw Dumbledore staring at the large double doors. "Give them time Minerva, give them time." The older lady gave him a tight look and sat back down slowly, sipping at her water.

**….\~/….**

Hermione gave a look of disdain in the other's direction. For the past half hour, she had been trying to get Logan to wake up, but she was miserably failing. She tried everything: from using a simple Aguamenti spell to yelling in her ear, nothing worked.

Everyone in the dormitory had left to go to breakfast, all nervous about their classes. So was she, more anxious than nervous. She wanted to see what she had first.

Hermione plopped herself on the bed, running her fingers through her bushier than normal hair. She looked over at Logan in annoyance, wishing that she could just leave her, but that wouldn't be kind if Logan missed her first classes.

Her mind searched for a resolution. Logan did seem to have a large appetite. The brown-haired girl dug into her pockets and pulled out a sugar-free peppermint stick. Her parents had packed her sugar-free candies for her to munch on during long study sessions. She unwrapped it halfway and waved it in front of the other's nose.

"Peppermint…" Logan muttered, her right foot twitching. Hermione cracked a small smile, her plan slowly working. Logan's eyes fluttered open, seeing the candy in front of her. Then she saw Hermione sitting there, a smug look on her face.

"So, food is your alarm clock?" she asked, standing up and setting the peppermint down. Logan groaned, swinging her feet off the side. Her shaggy brown hair stuck out in all sides and she didn't really bother with it. All she did was get dressed, brush her teeth at the basin on her night where the contents magically disappeared, and grabbed her bag which was full of her scrolls, quills and inkwells. Her wand was securely tucked away in her robes.

"Aren't you going to brush your hair?" Hermione asked. Logan stopped for a second and traced her steps back. She flattened it with her brush, and then ran her fingers through it, causing it to stick out in the back and sides.

"Better?"

"Much."

The two left for the Great Hall; hopefully they wouldn't be late.

**….\~/….**

"I can't believe I spent all that time getting you up." Hermione muttered to herself, but no matter how quiet she was, Logan still heard her. "Okay, okay, I understand, you hate me, but could you do me the favor and let go of my hand?" Logan asked, trying to pry her hand from Hermione's while trying not to drop the peppermint stick as she talked.

"I don't hate you; I barely know you. You just annoy me."

"Which will turn into hate."

"Do you want me to hate you?"

"No, not really."

"Then shut up." Hermione spat, winning the battle. Logan frowned, taking the candy cane from her mouth, feeling the course texture of the inside of her cheeks. "Your candy canes taste weird."

"Logan, you're pushing it…" Hermione growled, her pace quickening if that was possible. The young werewolf found herself constantly tripping over her feet. And who said that wolves were supposed to be graceful!

They reached the familiar double doors and pushed them open. Many kids turned their heads in their direction, but turned away when they noticed they were just some first years. The two girls walked up to the front table, stopping in front of Prof. McGonagall.

"Hello Professor," Hermione chirped, sweetness dripping from her voice, a sweetness that she had yet to show Logan. Hermione was _so_ going to be a teacher's pet, no doubt. "Do you have our time tables?" she asked. The older woman nodded, holding out two pieces of paper.

"You two better get something to eat; classes will be starting at nine."

**….\~/….**

**Monday Morning:**

Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall; near the Transfiguration Courtyard

Charms: Professor Flitwick; third floor down Charms corridor

**Monday Afternoon:**

Herbology: Professor Sprout; in Greenhouse 1

**Tuesday Morning:**

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Professor Quirrell; first floor

History of Magic: Professor Binns; first floor

**Tuesday Afternoon:**

Flying Lessons: Madam Hooch; in the Flying Courtyard

**Wednesday Morning:**

Students have mornings off

**Wednesday at Midnight:**

Astronomy: Professor Sinistra; in Astronomy Towers

**Thursday Morning;**

Transfiguration

Charms

**Thursday Afternoon:**

Herbology

**Friday Morning:**

Double Potion: Professor Snape; in the dungeons

Note* Double classes with Slytherins.

**Friday Afternoon:**

Students have afternoons off.

**….\~/….**

Minerva McGonagall watched her students file in. She had given them some extra time to retrieve their books for their morning classes. She stood in the front of her classroom, her desk behind her. The sun coming through the foggy glass up above her cast down a white light that filled the whole room. Cages lined the walled along with small blackboards covered in complex problems and spells.

The small group of Ravenclaws that came in sat on the right in the back. She knew their names already: Lunar Calypsa, Padma Patil, and Anthony Goldstein. Then the Slytherins came in, gleaming proudly as they sat in the middle on the left. Draco Malfoy was reciting a story to his followers, earning howls of laughter from the others. The Hufflepuffs were next, sitting modestly in the back on the left. Finally, the Gryffindors came in, sitting in the front of the right. Prof. McGonagall stared at Hermione as she pulled Logan down in a seat in the very front. She also noticed how the blonde Slytherin seemed to glare at the two girl's backs. Hopefully no fights would start in the middle of class.

When everyone was seated, Prof. McGonagall flicked her wand to the doors, having them close.

"Now class, Transfiguration is some of the-" Her words were interrupted when there was banging at the door. "Please, let me in!" McGonagall opened the doors and a flustered Neville Longbottom came in. He stumbled, but quickly regained his footing.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late Professor; a teacher stopped me and made me lose some time." All that time, Prof. McGonagall nodded, "It's alright Mr. Longbottom, please, take a seat." Neville nodded and shuffled over to Logan, looking down at the ground.

Before he could say anything, Logan stood up, dusting off his shoulders, smoothed out his hair, and straightened his tie and robes. She pulled him down, fixing his hood which had been turned inside out. The Slytherins were snickering, but McGonagall thought it was no laughing matter.

_'I remember the old tale of female werewolves becoming attached to certain individuals. Is Mr. Longbottom…?'_

She looked back at her class, eyes scanning the room, yet resting on Logan and Neville every so often. The soft, caring look that Logan gave him…

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She turned, walking to her desk. "I will call attendance: Abbott."

"Here!" a small blonde girl said from the back.

"Brown."

"Present!" Logan looked behind her and Lavender smirked at her, wiggling her fingers at her. Logan gave a mocking grin and wiggled her fingers at Lavender also.

"Bulstrode."

"Here." Millicent definitely wouldn't be breaking any hearts soon. She was a stout girl with short black hair, a square build, and heavy set jaw. She looked like a bulldog more than anything else.

"Calypsa."

"Here."

The attendance continued until she reached Logan, the last person on the list. Everyone was in the room. McGonagall set the scroll on the desk. "Today, we will be reading the introduction of Transfiguration in your textbooks. Please turn to page five."

For some reason, she enjoyed the sound of turning pages.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please read the first paragraph for us?"

The blonde boy scowled as he leaned forward. "Transfiguration is the art of changing the form and appearance of an object. This type of magic is centuries of years old, but it's limited due to the governing of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. This book contains first level spells that show students this art along with its branches: Self-Transfigurations and Cross- Species Transfiguration."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Now, what he just read is exactly what we'll be learning in the course of this year. You will learn how to change mice into teacups and back to their original forms and such. Now, Miss Abbott, tell us the properties of Transfiguration."

**….\~/….**

Logan's Transfiguration textbook was tucked away in her bag along with her homework; write a summary about the rules and properties of Transfiguration. She already liked the class, probably because she liked Prof. McGonagall. The homework was going to be unproblematic though which was a bore.

"I can't believe McGonagall gave us homework on the first day." Ron whined as he, Harry, Neville and Logan walked across the Transfiguration courtyard towards the door that led to the Grand Staircase. They had Charms on the third floor. Going from a complex magic like Transfiguration to an easy-sounding subject such as Charms was nice on the mind; sort of a break from the thinking.

"I'm just happy we didn't do any magic today." Neville said quietly, trailing beside Logan. "I didn't want to make myself look like a fool in front of everybody on the first day."

Logan slid an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Don't worry about it; you would've done brilliant."

The four walked through the door and entered the Grand Staircase, walking up to the third floor. Logan wondered where Hermione had gone to; she was right behind them, but she may have taken a different route. She knew that the bookworm had stayed behind to talk to Prof. McGonagall about something.

**….\~/….**

"Charms: a light-hearted magic, but can be deadly in some cases. Most underestimate the power that some charms hold, but it'd be wise if you didn't. For example, the Patronus Charm can withstand dementors, but that type of magic is too complicated for right now. Today, we're going to be reading the rules and properties about Charms."

Logan rested her head in her hand, scanning the room for anyone else that was bored. This week was probably going to be a week of rules and what not…boring! Everyone else seemed to be on edge, especially Hermione, who seemed to be soaking in every word that Prof. Flitwick chirped out.

The room wasn't as bright as Prof. McGonagall's- the only source of light coming from the tempered glass window behind Flitwick. Books scattered the room, some stacking up above Flitwick himself. He had to stand on a podium in order to overlook his students. There two rows of long table, but they were separated by the small pathway that allowed students to walk up to the desks. Overall, the room was _so_ much different from Prof. McGonagall's…and messy compared to hers. The books were going to be a problem. Logan's mind was constantly nagging her to go put them in order, but Logan's body was staying put. It was her first day…she didn't want people to think she was strange, _not_ that they already did.

Also, Flitwick believed in arranged seating. Guess who Logan sat beside? Yeah, it was Pansy Parkinson, and already, the pug-faced girl had thrown wads of paper at her head.

"Now, who would like to read the first paragraph?" Flitwick asked, looking around the room. No one raised their hand, everyone but Hermione, but that wasn't a surprise. Flitwick pointed his finger at Hermione. Before Hermione could get a word out, Logan shouted, "Wait!"

"What seems to be the problem Miss Wolfram?"

"I think Draco should read."

Everyone's attention turned to the sneering blonde. "And why do you suggest him?"

"Because in Transfiguration, he read the first paragraph and he did such a _lovely_ job with it." Flitwick seemed happy at the suggestion and said, "Go ahead Mr. Malfoy." Draco scowled in Logan's direction, which ultimately amused her. But no matter how much she liked Draco being peeved because of her, she couldn't help but look in the stack of books direction. Her fingers automatically started drumming against the desk, itching to get on those books.

Logan buried her face into her arms, trying hard not to focus on the mess. Her legs bobbed up and down in anxiousness.

The hour slowly passed by. Flitwick had let them get started on their homework-an essay over the rules and properties. It was basically like the Prof. McGonagall's homework, probably going to be like Prof. Sprout's homework as well.

"Miss Wolfram, please, head up." Flitwick said. He came into her view, along with those stupid books. Maybe after class…

The bell rang, and Logan slowly gathered her belongings. Pansy bumped into her as she made her way down the row and waited for a smirking Draco. He was most likely thinking 'Oh yeah, I'm already popular!' or something along those lines.

"I can't wait for that delicious pork chop!" Flitwick said. He noticed Logan still sitting there. "Have a good day Miss Wolfram!"

"You too Professor." Logan replied politely. He nodded and walked quickly out of the room, leaving Logan and the books alone…finally.

"They're not in order…" Logan started, ignoring the twitch her fingers had produced. She walked down the stairs, taking slow steps towards the books. Immediately she spotted one that started with A. Her fingers touched it, forming a pile beside her.

"They're not in order…"

**….\~/….**

Lunch was slowly slipping by. Kids were already finishing up their lunches and walking to their dormitories to retrieve their book for their next class. Somehow, something didn't seem right to her, especially since Logan hadn't shown up. That was strange because she would've thought that the girl would be one of the first in the Great Hall, ready to shove whatever food into her mouth she could fit.

"Filius?" she questioned. The small man looked up at her, a look of enjoyment on his face. "Hello Minerva, you look lovely today!" he said, a big smile spread across his face. He was always happy to sit in the large room with children everywhere.

"Did Miss Wolfram leave your class room by any chance?" she asked.

"Well, when I left, she was still gathering her things."

"Did she act oddly in class?"

"Now that you mention it, she did seem agitated…anxious even. Is there a problem?"

She didn't answer, only strode out the Great Hall towards the third floor. Flitwick sensed the urgency and sped after her. Two teachers running from the Great Hall caught some students' attention, especially Hermione's, who casually walked out of the Great Hall, looking like she was an innocent student going to get her things.

**….\~/….**

When the two teachers entered the room, they found Logan pushing a stack of books against the wall behind the podium. The floor was dusty beneath her feet from lack of dusting since all those books were there. McGonagall took her wand and waved it, causing the books to slide to the wall. Logan paused, but walked over to the large black board on the other side of the room. She started to arrange the pieces of chalk by length.

"Miss Wolfram…"

"They're not in order!"

"I understand that, but aren't you hungry?" she asked, stepping towards Logan. When she set a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, she flinched, ducking from her hand. "You can't stop me."

"Stop you from what?"

"Correcting…" Logan eyed the chalk and resumed her arranging. Once she was done, Logan stood up straight, regaining the life back in her eyes. "Hello Professor McGonagall, how's your day so far?"

"Just…fine…"

"Hermione, I can smell you and that delicious lamb chop you saved for me!" Logan shouted, running out of the room. Prof. McGonagall turned around, seeing how Flitwick was staring at his room in wonderment.

"She cleans fast." he said, obviously impressed.

"Yes…she does."

**….\~/….**

"What happened in there?" Hermione asked, watching the other girl devour the lamb chop. She couldn't help but watch as a ravenous look fill Logan's eyes, her teeth savagely ripping away the meat from the bones.

"Nothing…I was just cleaning…"

"Cleaning?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Logan questioned, scanning the bone for any more meat. Once the bone was meatless, she threw it in a nearby wastebasket. The two were silent, until Hermione reached into her bag. She held out Logan's Herbology textbook. "You won't have time to get it, so I grabbed it while I was getting mine."

Logan gave her a smile, taking it from her. "Thanks."

When the bell rang, their pace quickened, almost to run because they had five minutes to get to Greenhouse 1 which was located on the other side of the school.

**….\~/….**

This she could get used to. Potted plants lined according their height on the marked wooden tables. The smell of fresh air was something that she always loved due to living up in the mountains. It calmed her down, let her mind clear. There were four tables, all lined with chairs. They had to sit with their Houses so that there was no tension.

"Now, in this class, we will be learning about plants and their magical properties. There'll be more talking and lecturing this year than actually performing tasks. As much as I hate it, I have been authorized to go over the rules and properties in Herbology with you."

Everyone turned to the first page, ready for her to pick someone to read.

"Mr. Malfoy, please read the first paragraph for us."

"Why me?" he asked under his breath.

What he didn't know was that Logan had chatted with Prof. Sprout and told her how enthusiastic and lively Draco was to read from the textbook.

"Herbology is often tied to potion-making. Without herbs and plants, we wouldn't have ingredients to use in potions, so we wouldn't be as far in the medical fields as we are today. Children are required to learn how to grow and handle plants and fungi as if it were a second language to them. Hopefully, they will learn how to successfully grow their own ingredients in the future."

"Well done Mr. Malfoy."

Prof. Sprout walked behind her desk, sitting down to put her glasses on. "Well, there isn't much to do today, but read the introductory and first chapters. So, will you please continue reading Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes ma'am." Draco said with gritted teeth. Logan smiled at the scowl he gave her and she turned, laughing silently.

**….\~/….**

Lunar sat quietly on a bench under a tree in the Transfiguration Courtyard. Even though she liked the quiet, she liked being surrounded by a few students, just to listen to what's going on. Her Herbology textbook was propped up on her knees as she scrawled her summary on a piece of parchment. She was almost done with her homework when loud voices started to come up the hallway.

"Did ya get your homework done Fred?"

"Of course not; you?"

"Of course not!"

Lunar shifted in her seat when she watched as the notorious Weasley twins come into the courtyard. Although it was her first day, she had heard from the older Ravenclaws that Fred and George Weasley were already causing trouble despite their brief stay. Cho Chang, a girl that Lunar would never have thought to converse with, had told her that they had flaming red hair and freckles on their face, creating a hilarious duo.

"Herbology homework eh, didn't we pass that class George?"

"Yes we did Fred."

Lunar squeaked, slowly looking up to see the Weasley twins towering over her. She stood up, turning swiftly. A blush crept up onto her face as the boy on the right held up his hands in reassurance.

"Sorry for scaring you."

Even with his kind words, she still ran away.

**….\~/….**

"Logan, will you pass me a steak?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend, who gave her an unbelievable look. "Logan…?"

"I can't."

"And why not?" Hermione asked, her shoulders slumping a bit.

"I might eat it." Logan gave a sheepish grin when Hermione gave her a skeptical look and reached for some fried tomatoes instead. Logan resumed her eating; stripping off every possible bit of meat that she could with her teeth. Hermione watched closely, taking in how Logan's extra sharp canines gnawed at the bone hungrily.

Her eyes had that ravenous look in them again.

When Logan was done, she threw her bones on the plate, and licked her lips appreciatively. "_That_…was good."

**….\~/….**

"Please," she said weakly, jumping up to get some kind of grip on her books. "Give them back!" Lunar pleaded softly. Crabbe and Goyle laughed lowly, holding her books up higher. Lunar jumped once more, but Crabbe gave her a push and she lost her balance, landing on her backside.

"Loser!" Goyle said mockingly, dropping the rather heavy book on her. The two laughed and left, leaving her feeling humiliated, tears filling up her eyes as she slowly gathered the papers on the ground.

As she went to reach a paper, fingers softly touched hers and she pulled them back. A boy with messy black hair and beautiful green eyes peered up at her. "Hi." he said, causing her to blush.

"Um…hi?"

It was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He was already famous and yet so young. He handed her the papers and stood up, helping her up. She suddenly noticed the red-haired fellow behind him, who was watching the scene with interest.

"Hey you kids, get away from there!"

The three looked up to see Filch standing there, a very deep scowl on his face. "I see what you're doing, tryin' to break into the third door corridor." He pointed a shaky finger at the door, grimacing when the three turned to look at it.

"Don' even look at it!" The three whipped their attention in Filch's direction. "Now scram!!"

The kids walked away quickly, leaving Filch to mutter and gripe about things to Mrs. Norris, who walked beside him as they made their way up the staircase, looking for more trouble-makers.

**….\~/….**

The three stopped when they were too out of breath to run anymore. "Erm…thanks for helping me back there…Harry…"

"How do you know my name?" the black-haired boy asked curiously. The red-haired boy stepped up, saying, "Harry, everyone knows your name. You're famous, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Harry laughed. The other shrugged, waving at Lunar. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Lunar Calypsa."

"Nice to meet you. Ya know, it's getting late. We better return to the common room Harry."

"Yeah, see you later Lunar."

**….\~/….**

_Midnight-_

**….\~/….**

Logan sat there, only dressed in her pajamas. Her knees were drawn up to her chest; her eyes peering outside. Everyone else was asleep but her. Sleep wouldn't take her away for some reason.

There was only two more weeks until the next full moon which made her wonder what Hogwarts would do about that. That was one of the many questions that she wanted to ask Prof. McGonagall.

Who were parents?

Where were her parents?

Did they love her? Hate her?

These were only some of them, all which would remain unanswered…for now. She'd find a way to get Prf. McGonagall to give her all the answers.

Logan buried herself under the covers, closing her eyes in hope that sleep would overcome her soon…and it did.


	7. Heights

**I'm sorry if the dates in this story don't correspond with the ones in the book, but they're still the same events. I'm having fun writing this story and I hope yor're enjoying it too. I have been shirking off my other story, but I'm kind of at a dead end with it. I need new material...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; J.K. Rowling owns all, except for Logan and Lunar is owned by my bud, XBieberFeverX.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Heights**

**….\~/….**

Percy watched his young friend in disdain as she inhaled a whole sausage and moved onto another…then another…then another. He leaned forward, nose wrinkled in disapproval. "You should really cut down Logan. It's unhealthy for a young lady such as yourself to eat that much."

Logan stopped in mid-chew to stare at the boy before resuming her eating. Percy shook his head and resumed to eating his cornflakes, topped off with a little sugar. Both looked up when multiple screeches echoed through the Hall.

"Ah, owls are here." Percy said, hand instinctively reaching up to catch the falling mail. Logan paused to watch Percy examine his letter. "It's from my mother." he told her, opening the envelope, unfolding the letter in it. Logan watched his eyes, slowly moving from left to right across the page, smiling softly every now and again.

She wondered what it was like getting mail…

It seemed that everyone around her was getting some sort of mail, everyone but her. Even Blondie at the Slytherin table was enjoying the letter from his family, one arm around the small box of what smelled like…sweets.

"How come you didn't get any mail?" Percy asked, folding his letter back up, slipping it into the envelope. They looked up when the Weasley twins approached, waving their letter in the air. "Did you hear, dad got a raise!" they exclaimed. Percy nodded, showing them his letter.

"Spectacular, isn't it?"

"Sure is!"

Logan looked down at her plate, suddenly losing her appetite. She looked up when two people plopped in the seats beside her.

"We've heard you have Defense Against the Dark Arts." Fred said.

"Watch out; the guy's a real loon." George added. "He puts garlic in his turban to ward vampires."

"So he says." Percy said. He had never been too fond of Prof. Quirrell; always had a bad feeling about the man. There was something about his twitch and stutter that seemed so…fake.

Logan looked between the twins. "You're Fred?" she asked, pointing at the one on the right. He nodded, looking at his brother in great amusement. Logan made sure to categorize his smell: peppermint and a mix of something that smelled like gunpowder. "And you're George?" she asked the one on the left. He nodded, smelling like lemons and mowed grass; interesting smell, but still good.

"Okay, I can tell the difference between you two now. It's so obvious!"

"It is?" Fred, George, and Percy all asked at the same time. Logan nodded, standing up at the sound of the bell.

**….\~/….**

They were right,Professor Quirrell was what you called…strange. And his classes were a joke. He did spend most of his time talking about how he was hiding from a vampire constantly. Logan took a tentative sniff; the room did smell of garlic and when Quirrell called her up to check on her work to make sure if she was doing okay, his turban reeked with garlic.

There was something else that aroused suspicion through Logan. She could hear a faint rustling around him and he wouldn't be moving. His twitch made his turban move, but when he calmed down, she swears she saw it move a little.

"V-Very g-good, Miss W-Wolfram, v-very bright." he stuttered and gave her a smile as she took her work from his hand.

"She knows…" a faint whisper said and Quirrell frowned, watching Logan walk back to her desk. Logan gave him one more narrow-eyed look before returning her attention back to her work.

She paused in her work when a paper airplane flew next to her hand. Hermione, who had chosen to sit next to Logan, scowled at it, shaking her head and resumed her scribbling of answers.

Logan grabbed it, casting a look up at Quirrell, and opened it. It revealed her digging in a dumpster, wearing nothing but a potato sack. Logan lifted an eyebrow in amusement and nudged Hermione with her elbow. The bushy-haired girl looked and frowned, "You should report that."

Logan smiled and started to draw, showing Hermione after she was done. Giving Logan a look, she grabbed it and added something to it.

Later on, a paper airplane returned to Pansy and Millicent's desk and when they opened it, they let out a scream. Quirrell looked up and stood up, walking over to their desk. "I-Is t-there something w-wrong, girls?" he asked. They pointed to the paper and he picked it up, giving a quizzical look.

"T-There's n-nothing on h-here." he said and gave the paper back to them. The two Slytherin girls glared over at the two smug Gryffindor girls and Logan gave a two-fingered salute.

The picture had shown the two Slytherin feeding each other strawberries, then sharing a casual kiss. The last bit was added by Hermione and it showed her and Logan giggling and taking a picture.

"That was truly satisfying." Hermione whispered.

"I know."

**….\~/….**

Lunar fiddled with the necklace, the half crescent moon charm becoming warm because of her fingers were constantly on it. She sat near the back with Padma, but the one and only Draco Malfoy was across from her. The episode with Hermione and Logan vs. Pansy and Millicent was hilarious! Really made her day, but now she wished that the Gryffindor duo would do something about Malfoy.

The blonde wadded up a piece of paper, throwing it at her. Lunar slowly looked over at him. His smirk caused her to blush and bite her bottom lip. "You're in Ravenclaw; tell me, what's the answer to number seven?"

Lunar shook her head, "That's cheating."

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow, "I'm in Slytherin, do you think I really care?"

Lunar shook her head, quickly turning her attention back to her work. Malfoy scowled, throwing another wad at her. "Ravenclaw," He didn't even know her name. "Tell me the answer." he growled.

"Padma…?" Lunar whispered, voice quavering, Padma leaned back, eyes narrowed directly at Malfoy. "Leave her alone Malfoy, can't you see she doesn't like you?"

Malfoy smirked in amusement, "Then why is she blushing? It looks like she fancies me."

"Switch me seats, Lunar." Padma said, gathering her things. They switched seats which made Malfoy sneer and turn away, in search of someone else to do his work for him. Lunar gave one more look in Malfoy's direction, then back down at her paper.

Malfoy turned when a soft prick struck in his neck. A small origami phoenix hovered in the air, resting in his palm. Opening to where Prof. Quirrell wouldn't hear it, Malfoy read the contents.

_7) "Fairy Tale Witches" is another name for hags._

Malfoy looked back up at Lunar, smirked when she smiled, and scribbled down the answer on his own piece of parchment.

**….\~/….**

"I don't really like Professor Quirrell." Hermione said, clutching her History of Magic textbook to her chest. "He's kind of…odd."

Logan laughed, "Fred and George said he was a loon, but…there's something wrong with him." Hermione looked at Logan, eyebrows raised quizzically. "What do you mean?" she asked. Her friend shrugged, "I thought I saw his turban move when he was wasn't twitching."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "_Sure_; what next, another face on the back of his head!" Logan stopped, watching Hermione walk away. It was true; the turban moved and Quirrell has this extra smell that wasn't his own.

Logan started walking again, her thoughts rushing through her head. Maybe Prof. McGonagall knew something about it. She'd have to stop by her classroom later on, maybe after classes.

**….\~/….**

History of Magic was interesting, but Binns drawled on and on. Logan managed to stay awake, but many others were half asleep and some of them were even asleep, for example, Ron.

Hermione seemed to be the only one besides Logan that was invulnerable to Binns voice as she frantically scribbled down notes, probably afraid that she would miss a word. "Did you get that last bit?" she asked when Binns started to nod off himself.

"He said that Muggles were afraid of magic and started to burn anyone that resembled a witch or was suspected a being a part of witchcraft. The famous Wendelin the Weird who enjoyed being burned, disguised herself many times, purposely got herself caught, and when she about to be burned, she cast the Flame-Freezing charm and caused her to get a tickling sensation instead of feeling the burn. Quite interesting actually…."

Hermione had long since ignored her as Binns had woken up again and started to talk. Some giggling was heard behind her and she turned to Pansy and Millicent pointing at her.

"Draco calls you a second-hand loon." Pansy teased and the girls collapsed in a fit of giggles. Logan smirked, leaning her head in her hand. "Oh really, well, kudos to him; he gets the A for the day." Logan turned back to her notes, listening to Binns talk. A paper ball hit the back of her head and she looked over her shoulder to see Draco sitting there, mouthing 'second-hand loon.'

Logan frowned and turned back around, only to grab the paper ball and throw it back, hitting him right between the eyes. He winced and scowled in her direction.

Hermione nudged her in the side, signaling for her to stop which she did, but Draco continued to pelt her with paper balls. Overall, it was a long…annoying…boring slash interesting class.

**….\~/….**

"Harry, get up…" Lunar whispered, shaking him. Harry jumped up, flattening his hair. He pushed Ron awake. The red-head shook the sleep away, rubbing his eyes. "You two need to stay awake." Lunar said, writing down the notes that were being written on the black board. She was amazed at how the chalk moved on its own, creating the words.

In all the letters that she wrote to her parents, she hoped would convince them that she was safe within the walls of Hogwarts and that magic was a good thing. She had received a letter from her mom the day before asking her if she was having second thoughts about the school. She wrote back to them that everything was fine and she had attended Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology; got sorted into Ravenclaw and made new friends, like Harry Potter, the most famous kid in the school.

"Lunar, can I see your…notes?" Harry asked. Lunar nodded, shifting them to where he could see, but still write down the notes herself. It felt good helping someone so nice…and cute. She had to admit, Harry was cute.

Lunar looked over her shoulder to see the boy from before, Malfoy. He was throwing paper balls at Logan to entertain himself, but Logan was throwing them back, catching whatever paper wads Malfoy tried to throw at her and Hermione. It was amusing watching the two bicker all the time.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Wolfram, see me after class!" Prof. Binns said, pausing in his lecture. Both kids blinked, sunk in their chairs, and when Binns turned around, they threw one more paper ball at each other, finishing their fun.

**….\~/….**

"In my class, you not act like goofs. Throwing objects at each other in my class is prohibited. That's what it's like in all Hogwarts classes because if something bad happened that made the other angry, it may lead to unwise decisions. Five points from each of your Houses; I will be reporting your behavior to Professors McGonagall and Snape. Now leave before I give you both detentions."

Logan and Draco nodded, walking out of the class.

"Thanks Gryffindork, now I'm going to get a lecture from Professor Snape." Draco hissed, elbowing her in the side as he passed her. Logan stuck her tongue out at him which he frowned at. "You're the one who started it, genius."

"No I wasn't."

"Oh, you lie!" A sharp slap on the back was given to Draco. "You lie, you get hurt." Logan was then shoved roughly which led to the two growling at each other. Draco however backed away when Logan bared her sharp teeth at him.

A hand pulled Logan back and McGonagall stepped forward. "You two need to calm down! You're lucky that I'm feeling nice today and not going to give you detentions today."

Snape pulled Draco back as well. "On the other hand, I'm feeling bad today. Draco, you've lost five points and it's only the second day. Your father will surely hear about this."

"But-"

"No buts." Snape drawled; he gave a small push to Draco and McGonagall did the same, but in the other direction.

"Logan-"

"I know, I know, you're disappointed." the green-eyed girl said. "Professor, I need to ask you something…about Professor Quirrell…" McGonagall tensed. "What about him?" Logan noticed the serious tone McGonagall had now.

"There's something strange about him…I can smell it. And I swear his turban moved when he wasn't twitching." Those were the same suspicions that Dumbledore had about the man. Ever since Quirrell had taken that year off, he came back a changed man and begging for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

"I know it's my second day and I may be jumping the gun, but I have a real bad feelin' about this guy."

So did she…"It's alright, Logan; everyone has their opinions. Now go to lunch; you have about a half an hour."

**….\~/….**

Logan gnawed thoughtfully on her chicken leg as she read over her essay for History of Magic for a second time. Ron was sitting opposite her, stuffing more food in his mouth than he could chew. When he saw her essay, his eyes got wide and he threw his food on the plate, searching for something in his bag.

"Can I have your notes?"

Logan nodded, sliding her notes over to Ron. "He mainly talked about the Salem Witch Trials." Ron relaxed a bit, pulling his hand out of his bag and taking the notes, putting them in his satchel. He gave a sheepish grin, "Thanks; his voice caused me to doze off." Logan nodded, "Me too, there were parts where I had to have Hermione repeat her notes to me because I started to doze off myself."

Ron grabbed a pork chop and cut some of it up. His eyes ventured over Logan's mountain of food. "How much do you eat?" he asked, spooning some potatoes onto his plate. The girl shrugged and grabbed a steak when there was nothing but bones.

"You're like a vacuum." he commented and took a reluctant bite of his potatoes.

**….\~/….**

Nature, one of the best things that God could create. Without nature, the Earth would be nothing, just a sphere in space. Logan took a deep breath, the fresh quality of the air cooling her throat and giving a sharp pang in her lungs.

"You must like the outdoors." Lunar said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling. Logan nodded, running her fingers through her short hair. "I've lived in the mountains for five years, what do you expect?"

Hermione, on Logan's right, noticed the glare she gave Malfoy when he looked over his shoulder. "He's nice…" Lunar mumbled, blushing at the smirk Draco gave her. Maybe they were on good terms because of the help she gave him earlier. "I don't care if he's a saint," Logan told Lunar. "I still think he's a jerk!!" Logan shouted, making a face when Draco looked at her over his shoulder. She made a mocking face at him and laughed when he flipped her off.

They all reached the courtyard where the flying lessons were held. Two rows of broomsticks were on the grass and each student stood next to a broom, ready for the lesson to start. Minutes later, a woman with short, silver hair and yellow, hawk-like eyes approached the class, a stern frown set upon her lips.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch."

Madame Hooch stopped at the beginning of the rows, turning to look at her class. Lunar flinched under Madame Hooch's gaze, and the woman tried to give the same look at Logan, but it had no affect which was surprising because most first years got nervous when she'd look at them.

"I'm not going over the safety rules with you because it's a beautiful day and you never know, it may rain next week so we're going to fly." She stuck her right hand out in front of her. "I want you to do the same as me and say up."

Students stuck their right hand over the broom and said "Up!" Harry's immediately up into his hand, as did Draco's. Hermione's was struggling, but gradually made it and Lunar had the same affects. Ron ended up getting smacked in the nose with him, but Logan's…wouldn't budge.

"Up!" she commanded, but the broom laid there. Madame Hooch watched her, waiting for her broom to rise up into her hand, but when everyone else started talking amongst themselves, she knew something was wrong.

"Let me-"

"Down!" The broom rise quickly into Logan's hand, causing her to stumble. Madame Hooch cocked an eyebrow, shaking off the strangeness and said, "Now, I want you to mount your broom and kick your feet off the ground, sitting in a hover."

Neville kicked his feet up, but instead of hovering in the air, he started going up. "Mr. Longbottom, come back down!"

"I can't!" Neville gave out a yelp as he started going faster and pretty soon, the broom was out of control, ramming into the castle walls and flying up and taking sharp turns, everything that could go wrong with a broom was happening to Neville. Neville's robes got caught on a statue, pulling him out of the seat of the broom, and leaving him hanging there. Logan was panicking, grabbing Hermione's robe sleeve. The sight of Neville in trouble was murder for her. Something in the back of her mind was buzzing, telling her to go and save him, heal any injuries he might have.

Logan gasped when Neville's robes ripped, causing him to fall to a torch which his sweater got caught on, but his sweater ripped and he fell to the ground, causing Logan to give out a yelp.

Madame Hooch ran over, kneeling beside a groaning Neville. "Oooo, broken wrist…" She helped up the boy and shouted to her class, "I want no one to fly while I'm gone and if I come back to find you; you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch."

When Madame Hooch left, Draco laughed, causing everyone to look at him. He lifted up Neville's Remembrall. "Maybe if he'd given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass!" he said joyfully.

Harry walked up to the blonde, sticking his hand out. "Give here Malfoy."

Draco snickered, jumping on to his broom. "How about on the roof?" he questioned, sliding over into the crowd who parted for him so he could slide properly onto the broom and lift off. Harry mounted his broom, read to take off.

"Harry don't, you're not supposed too!" But he sped off towards Draco, earning a flustered look from Hermione. "What an idiot."

**….\~/….**

"Malfoy, give it back; it doesn't belong to you!" Harry shouted, hands clenching the broom handle. Draco threw the Remembrall from one hand to the other, taunting Harry. "Okay, I'll give to you, Catch it if you can!!" Draco brought his arm back and he threw the sphere forward. Harry frowned, speeding after it. Draco snickered as he watched Harry coming closer to the castle, straight for Prof. McGonagall's office.

Harry was so close to the window; he sped up, catching the Remembrall at the last second. He didn't notice Prof. McGonagall rush to the window, staring at him in awe. When he landed, the rest of his class sped after him, cheering, everyone except the Slytherins, who all stayed back for Draco's landing.

Logan approached Harry, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Can I please give that to Neville later on?" Her friend nodded, and she pocketed the smoky sphere. There it was again, that flowery scent. She backed away from the group to see Prof. McGonagall come up the gravel road.

"Harry Potter?!" The crowd all became quiet, turning towards the older woman. Harry looked like a scolded puppy which gave glee to Draco. They all watched Harry trail behind Prof. McGonagall as if the world were coming to an end.

**….\~/….**

Madame Hooch had finally come back and the class resumed. Everyone was mounted on their broomsticks and hovering in the air.

"Okay, I want you all to move slightly forward." They all did as instructed, but when Logan did, she went nowhere, so she leaned back and the broom went forward like it should. This broom was stupid…

"Now, speed up."

Pretty soon, everyone was flying around, except Logan. She looked down and her grip tightened. "Uh, can I get down now?" she asked. Madame Hooch raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You don't _stand_ on the ground in _flying_ lessons. Fly away Miss Wolfram."

Logan looked up when Draco halted near her, snickering. "What's wrong? Is the second-hand loon scared of heights?" he teased. Logan looked back at the ground, gasping when her broom fell.

"See, Draco, I have this rule, and that rule is to have my feet on the ground at all times unless there is a solid surface under me."

"The ground is a solid surface."

Logan growled, yelping when her broom fell again. "I don't want to think about that!" Logan's body was tightly wrapped around the broomstick, eyes screwed shut. Draco howled, "Hey everyone, Wolfram's scared of heights!!"

"I am not!!" Logan shouted. And she wasn't... There was this feeling in her mind that told her nothing. She didn't feel scared, she wasn't dizzy. Logan straightened up, "Now that you mention fear, I've never really been scared of anything." she mumbled to him, balancing herself without holding the broom.

Draco's eyebrows scrunched together, "That's daft; everyone's scared of something…and you're scared of heights!" He laughed, speeding away. Logan watched him go, sighing.

Logan leaned back, going farther up in the air. She was to where she could see above the looming towers, at the lake. Her eyes squinted, but she still shielded them with her hand when she swore she saw something on the other side of the lake.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, but Logan didn't want to get down. Now that she was up, she didn't want to return to the ground. But Hermione and Lunar's shouts made her come, feet safely touching the ground.

"I didn't know you were scared of heights." Hermione said smugly.

"But I'm not…I…I didn't feel anything…"

Hermione shrugged, "I thought it was sort of breath-taking. You could see for miles." Lunar nodded in agreement. "Yeah," She giggled. "Did anyone else notice how Draco and Harry's brooms immediately when to their hands? Maybe that's a sign that they'll become Quidditch players in the near future."

Logan nodded calmly, looking in the direction of the lake, even though the castle blocked it.

"Is there something wrong?" Lunar asked, chewing her bottom lip nervously. Logan shook her head. "No…there's nothing wrong. C'mon, let's go get some dinner."

**….\~/….**

The lake was almost black, but simmered when the sun hit it. The shadows of the towering evergreens could be seen in the water, rippling when fish nipped at the surface for some bug or something. The shore wasn't sand, but mud, wet cool mud that oozed between her toes as she slipped them into the wet earth. The grass was faintly wet beneath her, but that didn't stop her from lying down, watching the sky above her.

Her satchel lay beside her, ready to be opened and have homework taken out of it. The dark figure haunted her mind. Logan sat up, peering across the lake at the spot where the figure had been seen. Maybe it'd come back, but she doubted it. The sky was darkening and the sun was going down to perform its duty of warming up the other side of the Earth. Whatever it was- was probably long gone.

In the pocket of her robes, she snatched the Remembrall that she was going to give Neville when she returned to the common room. The smoke inside the sphere turned a blood red color.

_'What did I forget though?' _she thought as she rotated it between her fingers. Her mind searched for anything that she might've forgotten. She'd done her homework besides her Herbology. It was only her second day, what could she possibly forget?

Hermione had left to do some studying in the library and Lunar had gone to her common room to finish up her homework. Logan took out her Herbology book and a piece of parchment, along with her quill and an inkwell.

_**I like your class Professor Sprout, and I'm not kissing up to get extra credit points, but I'm telling the truth. The thought of being surrounded by plants makes me feel good inside. I do know that we have to be safe handling the plants that we will be dealing with later on in the year, even if we will be enduring long lectures. Herbology is crucial to the wizarding society-one of the key things you wanted us to remember. Plants in the wizarding world are used similarly to those used in the Muggle world. When I was younger, my friend, Charlie, he took me to a hospital to meet his grandma and she was telling me about all the remedies she learned when she was a child, such as aloe being used to soothe the pain in burns. The only difference between wizarding and Muggle plants is that Muggles don't have any plants that'll bite your head off if hungry enough, excluding the Venus Fly Trap of course. There is my summary for your class, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

Logan rolled that one up and put it back into her bag, sighing. She picked the Remembrall up again, the smoke still red.

"What the hell did I forget?!"

Her ears twitched and that familiar smell filled her nostrils. Garlic... She looked to her left and grinned. The same dark figure glided across the shore.

"I was right…there is something wrong with him."

* * *

**Garlic...OMG!!!**


	8. Little Birdie

**Enjoy and please reveiw! Your reviews are what gets me up in the morning! And I always like to know what my readers think about my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Little Birdie**

**….\~/….**

She hadn't really expected him to come up behind her, scowling. Many Gryffindors muttered, looking past her shoulder, and up at the cold silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Logan didn't make the slightest sign of acknowledging his presence and he tapped her shoulder.

Turning around, bowl of cornflakes in hand; she was still shoveling spoonfuls in her mouth. "You do know that's it's revolting to watch you eat?" he sneered, causing his personal goons behind him to chuckle lowly. Logan had grown to hate their sucky-up-ness to the blonde and it had only been a week. It was going to be a long, _long_ year…

"Then go away so you don't have to watch me." She turned back around, grabbing a roll and spreading some jam on it. Draco's upper lip lifted nastily and he gave a disdainful look in Neville's way, enjoying the look of fright spread across the pudgy boy's face.

"What're you looking at Longbottom?" he asked. "Enjoy looking at my beautiful face?" Neville shook his head and Draco frowned. "What're you saying now, I'm not good-looking?" He took a threatening step towards the shaking boy.

"Logan…" Neville whispered, looking over at her desperately. Draco cackled, hands on his hips. "Look at Longbottom, begging his girlfriend to protect him!!"

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Seamus asked, looking up at the scene. Draco snapped his attention to the brown-haired boy. "Stay out of this Finnigan, no one _cares_ about what you say."

Logan drummed her fingers on the table thoughtfully, scanning the table. She perked up when she spotted an untouched Daily Prophet sitting there and she grabbed it, hiding it. Kids around her thought she was stealing, but they didn't say anything.

"Draco, my _favorite_ Slytherin," Logan started, earning a confused look from him. "C'mere…"

He scowled, stepping towards her. Crabbe and Goyle were close by, just in case she did anything to their beloved Mr. Malfoy. Logan flipped out the newspaper and it him in the side. Draco stepped back when Logan stood up, whacking him with the newspaper over and over again. Draco started to run away and Logan laughed, running after him.

"Come back here you damn pest, I still need to kill you!!"

Draco was whimpering as he ran to one side of the Slytherin table. Roars of laughter came from neighboring tables and angry shouts came from the snake table. "Scared of the second-hand loon are we now, Draco?" Logan asked, standing on the opposite side of the table. The blonde shook his head and cried out when Logan stepped on one of the seats and walked across the table, earning cries of anger and annoyance both from the enemy Slytherins. Logan landed inches away from Draco and slapped him with the newspaper again and again.

"Never mess with my friends again, you snake lover!!"

"Miss Wolfram!!"

Logan halted in her abuse and looked over her shoulder to see Professor McGonagall rushing over. She had her infamous frown and narrow eyed expression on and looked at Logan with great authority, frightening authority that would make Malfoy wet himself. But Logan didn't seem the least bit bothered by her fear-provoking glare.

"What were you doing to Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

Logan looked over deviously at Draco. "Getting rid of the pest." she replied simply. McGonagall looked over Logan's shoulder, staring right Malfoy. "Please return to your seat." He scowled in Logan's direction and she gave a mocking toothy grin.

"Miss Wolfram, I will not accept such inappropriate behavior from a young lady such as yourself. Five points from Gryffindor…" That was when McGonagall gave one more disapproving look at her student and walked away. Logan turned, pinpointed Draco's location, and walked over.

She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "Ever mess with my friends, I might just turn you into a bug and stomp on you, got that?"

Draco scowled, "You're bluffing." he hissed.

Logan chuckled darkly, "Want me to demonstrate now?"

She slapped his shoulder when he didn't answer. "Good boy; I'm pretty sure we'll get along in the future. You just have to learn how to follow _my_ rules."

**….\~/….**

"That was epic!" Fred shouted, throwing his arm around Logan's shoulder. George did the same, grinning widely. "You really aren't afraid to step up and turn Draco down a peg or two, are you?"

Logan shrugged her shoulders, "No, not really; he's just a git." The twins laughed, letting go of her. "Say, since you have the mornings off, can you do us a favor?" Fred asked, stopping her alongside George.

"Does this favor contain anything that can get me into trouble with Professor McGonagall?"

The twins grinned, "Only if you get caught."

Logan thought for a moment, making the twins doubt her, but she grinned back at them. "I'm in!" George playfully slapped a hand on her back. "Okay, you know Marcus Flint, that nasty Slytherin who made fun of you at the feast?"

Logan narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, I remember him."

"Oooo, looks like you want to cause trouble for him. Well, we didn't really appreciate what he did to you and so, we created some Hiccough sweets."

"Hiccough sweets?"

"Yeah," George started. "They make whoever eats them, hiccup uncontrollably and pretty soon; they have to take a trip to the infirmary because they can't stop." The twins smiled approvingly at her wicked grin.

"Let me guess; you want me to deliver these sweets to Mr. Flint?" she asked, crossing her arms. Fred and George nodded; Fred reached into his bag and pulled out a small heart-shaped box. "This holds the sweets, now all we need _you_ to do-" George poked her playfully in the shoulder. "Is to take these to the Owlery and put them in his slot."

"He has his own since daddy dearest donates money to the school." Fred added. Logan held the box up to her nose, sniffing warily. "Why does it smell like perfume?"

"Well, you see, for the years that we've been studying him, we've noticed that he fancies a girl by the name of Stella Lawrence. She wears the exact same perfume. Before you go into the Owlery, make sure you write a note, pretending to be her." Fred said, tapping the box.

"Funny thing is, is that she can't stand him!"

"Which is kind of ironic since most girls would die to hold the hand of a Quidditch captain."

The bell rang, making the twins look up. "Well, we have to go; Defense Against the Dark Arts class." George said. "Also, Flint has class with us so you'll be able to deliver those without any problems." Fred added and they left.

Logan smirked, putting the box in her bag which was filled with her art supplies that she had bought in Diagon Alley. She made her way towards the clock tower courtyard.

**….\~/….**

_**My dearest Marcus,**_

_**I've never gotten around telling you this, but I'm starting to develop feeling for you. I think I was just too shy to approach you, but now, since we'll be graduating next year, I want to be with you. I'm not sure, but I think I may have liked you the first time I laid my eyes on you. There was something about you… Please, stop by and talk to me sometime, I'd like to be with you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Stella Lawrence **_

_**xoxoxo**_

**….\~/….**

Hermione and Lunar sat in the library together, examining their moon charts for Astronomy class when Harry and Ron approached. When Harry smiled at her, Lunar blushed, looking down. She was getting comfortable with the girls at Hogwarts, but the boys…?

"Hey Lunar," Harry said, sitting down beside her. Ron looked at the seat, and then at Hermione, who moved as far away from the chair as she could and resumed her studying. "What're you guys doing?" he asked, eyeing the moon charts. "Studying?"

"It's not a crime to study." Hermione snapped, gathering her things, shoving them into her bag. "I'm going somewhere else; are you coming Lunar?" the bushy-haired girl asked, frowning at the blush darkening on her study buddy's face. The dark-haired girl shook her head, moving her moon chart towards Harry and Ron so they could look at it.

Hermione scoffed, walking away in hope that she could find truthfully…her only friend so far.

**….\~/….**

She touched the lead to the paper ever so softly, making light strokes as she outlined the main body of the bird that was perched happily near the branch she was sitting on. It sang pleasantly, listening for its own kind somewhere in the forest. Logan smiled gently, adding the details of the eyes, beak, and wings. The crevices of the feet were next, adding so much detail to the small creature.

"I think Lunar likes Harry." A thump came after those words, startling the bird which flew away. Logan gritted her teeth, looking down to see a frustrated Hermione, sitting at the base of the tree, getting her moon charts out.

"So?" Logan questioned irritably. Hermione scared her bird away…

"So, she fancies three people already and it's only her third day." Logan raised an eyebrow, rummaging in her own bag, grabbing her telescope. "Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, and…" Hermione looked up, to only smile when Logan was staring at her with her telescope.

"That was only two people, Hermione."

"You won't like the last one."

Logan's eyes grew wide, "No!"

"Yes! Wait, you know who I'm talking about?"

Logan leaned back on the trunk, bouncing her telescope upon her knee. "No, not really." she said teasingly. Hermione smirked, "It's Malfoy." Hermione looked up once again to only laugh when she saw a grimace on Logan's face.

"Ewww."

"Exactly!"

The two were quiet; the only noises were what nature created and the ruffle of Hermione's moon charts. The young werewolf peered through her telescope, grinning broadly. "Hermione, it's the three stooges!!"

The bookworm looked up to see three black dots coming towards the tree that she was sitting at. Standing up rather quickly, the contents in her lap fell to the ground and pushed them sloppily into her bag, handing it up to Logan.

"Give me your hand." Logan said. She grabbed Hermione's slightly sweaty hand and pulled her up with a strength that surprised the other drastically. Hermione hid behind the other side of the trunk, while Logan pulled herself up to the next branch, a cluster of leaves shielding her from the three Slytherins that approached.

"I wanted to get as far away from people as possible." Draco said, the two others nodding. "Next week, I'm going to challenge Potter to a duel." Crabbe and Goyle grunted in response, reminding Logan of two gorillas. Hermione bit her lip as she peeked around the trunk, seeing Draco's to her and the two goons with their arms crossed and a twisted sort of expression on their faces.

"But, I'm going to make sure that Wolfram, Weasley, and that muggle-born is as far away from him as possible. Maybe I can get that Ravenclaw girl to distract them…"

"How will you do that Draco?" Crabbe asked. Draco's trademark smirk stretched his lips. "Oh come on, are you two that daft? It's obvious that she fancies me. Every time that I looked at her yesterday, she'd blush…kind of cute…"

Logan leaned on her right foot and a twig snapped. Draco turned around, trying to find whatever made that noise. "Goyle, go in there and find it."

Goyle gulped, remembering all the stories the upperclassmen told them about the Forbidden forest. Hermione sucked in a breath when she saw Goyle slowly walk in, searching the whole place. Logan reached down to get her wand. Her fingers brushed the clothing, but the robes slipped and fell to the ground, causing the Slytherin trio to all look at it. Logan dropped down to the bottom branch, hanging upside down from the bottom branch, grabbing her robes.

A dark-colored wand struck her in the nose, causing her to go cross-eyed trying to pinpoint it. "Put it down, Wolfram." Logan dropped robes, putting her hands up defensively. Hermione moved around the branch, pointing her wand at Draco's.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione cried out, feeling the satisfaction of Draco's wand flying out of his hand. This gave some time for Logan to flip down off the branch and grab her wand, so she could fight alongside Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" Logan shouted, disarming Crabbe. Hermione disarmed Goyle before he could try anything. Logan pointed her wand at Draco, whose eyes were wide and he was trembling slightly.

"Why don't _we_ duel, Draco?"

"Because…I don't want to fight you." he said, slowly inching towards his wand. Logan stepped towards him. "Don't even think about it!" Draco stopped, staring at her. "Hermione!"

"Yeah?!"

"Get the bags, we're leaving!"

Logan heard shuffles and footsteps behind her. Hermione handed Logan her bag, pointing her wand at the goons behind them. She and Logan backed away, wands still pointed at the Slytherins.

They ran away.

**….\~/….**

"So Draco's going to trap Harry?" Logan asked, repeating the whole situation. Hermione nodded, climbing the staircase alongside Logan. "Do you think we should tell him?" Her friend nodded, stumbling when the staircase suddenly shifting.

"What's going on?!" Logan asked loudly, clutching the railing. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Remember, the staircases change!" She smirked when Logan sighed, laughing a bit. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

The staircase stopped, leading them to a door. "It's the third floor; now that we're here, I have to go ask Professor Flitwick a few questions. Let's go."

The two walked up, pushing the door open, only to stop before they ran into Lunar. She gasped, dropping her books in fright. "Oh, you scared me." she said, kneeling to collect her books. Both Gryffindors helped her, though Hermione was still annoyed with Lunar.

"Thanks you guys." Lunar said, clutching the books to her chest. She caught Hermione's annoyed look, "Hermione, are you-"

"Logan!!" The three girls looked up to see Fred and George coming towards them. Lunar squeaked, hiding behind Hermione so Fred couldn't see her blush. Hermione stepped aside, earning a weak glare from Lunar.

The twins laughed, scooping Logan up into a victory hug. "You did it!" they shouted together. Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "What did _she_ do?" she asked. Fred and George looked at her, then at Logan. "Should we tell her?"

"Well, the boys here gave me a box full of hiccough sweets to give to Marcus Flint, but I wrote him a letter, making him think this girl he liked sent them to him."

Lunar frowned, "That was mean."

Fred grinned at her, "It wasn't mean; Flint deserved it."

George nodded, "It was bloody brilliant. Flint was all over Stella, but she told him off. Plus, he was hiccupping up a storm. We think Stella suspects us." he said, standing beside his brother. "When Marcus went to cry his eyes out, she turned to us. You know, considering that we're Gryffindors, she's pretty nice." Fred added.

Logan grinned, "Flint doesn't even deserve her."

"You bet he doesn't. I think she even enjoyed putting him down!" Fred exclaimed. The twins stepped from Logan. "Well, we better go. Lunch!"

They left, waving good-bye.

Lunar's blush was fading, but it spiked up again when Logan grinned at her. "First week, and by what I hear, you've got three-" She lifted up three fingers. "-crushes."

Lunar's face was as red as a tomato. "Well, all three of them are nice to me." she said softly, chewing on her bottom lip. "Even Draco?" Hermione asked. Lunar nodded, "I mean, he hasn't called me names or anything, like he does you guys…and he smiles at me." Logan frowned, tired eyes staring at Lunar.

She was pretty for a first year: long, jet black hair with her bangs gently sweeping over her right eye which she seemed to constantly push behind her ear, but it stubbornly came back down. She had icy blue eyes and they seemed to look…right…through…you... What bugged Logan was that despite her prettiness, Lunar was _too_ skinny and it looked like if you slapped her on the back or something, she'd break. Logan had to wonder what this girl ate every day.

Logan opened her mouth, but Hermione asked a question first. "What do you eat?" Freaky…!

Lunar gave a quizzical look. "Well, for breakfast, I eat a bowl of cornflakes, for lunch, I eat a chicken sandwich with some milk, and for dinner, I have some roast beef and ice cream for dessert." When she was done, the girls gave her a strange look, and Logan looked like she was awestruck.

"Before we go to Professor Flitwick's, we need to teach this girl how to eat." Logan said, grabbing one of Lunar's arms. "I was thinking the same thing." Hermione replied, grabbing Lunar's other arm. The dark-haired girl squirmed, "B-But, I eat j-just fine!"

"You're going to starve!" both Gryffindor girls shouted together. Lunar whimpered as Hermione and Logan pulled her along, towards the Great Hall, where there was bound determined to be some food left.

**….\~/….**

In front of Lunar was a plate with food a mile high on it. Two pork chops, some peas, mashed potatoes, and a buttered roll. She already felt full looking at it, but Hermione and Logan were standing right behind her, arms crossed, with frightening looks.

"Eat it Lunar." Hermione said darkly.

"Yes, eat it Lunar."

The blue-eyed girl gulped, taking her spoon and scooping some peas up. Back at home, her parents always told her to take small portions because if she took too much, she'd gain weight quickly, so she had to keep her food to a minimum.

Lunar stuffed the spoon into her mouth, bringing it out, chewing thoughtfully. At her old Muggle school, the peas had been disgusting which made her shy away from cooked vegetables. But these were fresh, tasting like they had come straight from the garden.

With Logan and Hermione monitoring Lunar eating, she ate every bit. She was stuffed, acting like she couldn't move; she laid her head in her arms, and groaned. The Gryffindor duo gave each other a low five.

**….\~/….**

The cool night air against their faces was refreshing after about a two hour sleep. It was fortunate that Seamus had some beef jerky he brought with him from home because if he didn't, it would've been impossible for Hermione to get Logan up.

The smell of dry beef rafted in the air as Logan gnawed on the strips, the beef jerky acting like a pain relief for her teeth. For some reason, her teeth would start hurting if she wasn't chewing on something constantly. Let's just say that beef jerky is like a werewolf's chew toy.

Seamus stood next to Hermione, laughing. "I guess I'm going to have to tell my mum to send some more beef jerky." He stopped laughing however when Hermione showed no signs of amusement. The students all gathered around the large opening that overlooked the lake. Logan looked up as she chewed on the jerky, spotting a perfectly secure climbing area.

Everyone turned when feet stomped on the metal stairs. Prof. Sinistra came walking up. "Alright class, I hope you've brought your telescopes and moon charts because we'll be immediately starting to search for the constellations."

Professor Sinistra was probably the prettiest teacher at Hogwarts. She had long ebony hair with dark blue eyes that seemed to twinkle just like the stars. Her pale skin contrasted with her black dress and robes.

She walked to where she was standing between Draco and Harry, and pointed up at the sky. "See, there's the constellation Ursa Major or commonly known as the Big Dipper." The students searched for it and nodded when they found it. As they were searching for it, Prof. Sinistra grabbed a scroll from a metal table, opening it.

"We're missing one person." she said, searching for the twenty-eighth person. No one was listening though which was strange to Prof. Sinistra because most first years listened to her so they could hear her mystical voice.

"-over there is Hydra. When I was younger, I read a book about Greek Mythology and it said that the Hydra had the body of a dog, but over a hundred serpentine heads. To kick it up a notch, those heads all contained poisonous breath and that it was so ugly, that it caused people to die just seeing it."

"And, Hercules, the constellation over there-" Prof. Sinistra pointed to the west, connecting the stars with her fingers. "-killed the Hydra, Leo, and the little crab, Cancer."

Logan sat down on the rooftop, enjoying the soft night breeze that flew through her hair, caressing her face. She laid back, looking up at the sky as Prof. Sinistra told stories about the many slayings Hercules committed, and how Leo got up in the sky.

"Hercules slaughtered Leo, taking out one claw and skinning it, wearing its skin for protection. Now Nemean Leo lies in the sky, neighboring Ursa Major."

The hour passed on, and the kids' eyes were getting droopy as Sinistra went on and on about Hercules, making Logan think that her teacher was in love with the guy.

The bell rang finally, and the others started packing, walking out of the class, some yawning, some complaining about how they weren't going to be able to get to sleep because they'd be thinking about the homework too much. Logan didn't budge from her spot though. There was something in her mind that bothered her.

_"Logan…no, don't touch her! Stop…!"_

The young werewolf clutched her head, a sudden pain seething through her head, causing instant tears to come from her eyes.

_"She's my baby!"_

_"No, she's not anymore!"_

Logan gritted her teeth, pain and confusion running in her mind. She dug her nails into her skin, trying to concentrate on that pain rather than the other type. Tears rolled down her eyes as her head continued to throb, her hands feeling every pulse that her mind produced.

"Logan!" The werewolf looked down, seeing a worried expression on Hermione's face. "Are you alright?" The pain quickly faded away, but the screams in her head didn't stop.

_"Fenrir…!"_

"Logan, answer me!"

The green-eyed girl looked down at her trembling, wet hands. She wiped the tears away and swung her bag to the metal Astronomy classroom floor. Logan jumped and grabbed a bar that was about two feet away from the tower and swung herself to the classroom, landing gracefully on her feet.

"You scare me every time you do that."

"Do I now…?" Logan questioned, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. She started to walk away, but a worried Hermione stopped her. "Seriously, what's wrong? You look a bit…pained…"

"_Pained_?" Logan stressed out the word. "I'm okay, really."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, turning a stubborn Logan back around.

_"Fenrir, she's coming after us!"_

Logan grabbed her head, gritting her teeth. "I just have a headache, that's all." Hermione perked up and dug into her bag, pulling out a red, plastic-wrapped candy. "It's a cinnamon. I always suck on them when I have a headache. I always seem to concentrate on that rather than the pain."

Logan unwrapped it, popping it into her mouth. The candy was spicy for a few seconds, but gradually got sweeter as time passed. Hermione was right; she started to concentrate on the sweet rather than the pain.

_"Give me back my baby…!"_

**….\~/….**

The moon outside was only a sliver. It would soon be nothing in a few days, Friday to be exact; there would be no more moon. Logan looked around the room when she heard a shuffle, but it was only Lavender turning in her sleep. The werewolf grimaced; it was only her third day and she couldn't stand Lavender and her peppiness.

The alarm clock on Hermione's nightstand read two o'clock in the morning, but Logan was too awake to fall asleep. Her thoughts kept on going to the voices she heard earlier. Who was Fenrir? Who was calling her name, calling her baby? Who was the man in her head, calling out for Fenrir and saying that she wasn't the woman's baby anymore?

Logan drew her knees to her chest, setting her chin on her knees. She'd never heard those voices before, why did she hear them now? There was something about Hogwarts that drew all these things out. She had so many questions, but nobody was willing to provide the answers or they were either under order not to tell her anything. That angered her; Dumbledore wanted her to remember her parents, her past, everything; he wanted her to figure everything out, like it was a puzzle or something.

Logan twisted a loose thread between her fingers. "Life is like a puzzle, just one piece at a time." She snapped the thread off the bed sheet, holding it up to the window.

Her bag was propped up against her bed, the corner of her sketchbook peeking out. Logan grabbed it, opening it to the first page. The half-drawn bird would probably remain unfinished, and all because Hermione was upset about Lunar's infatuation with three boys. So what, those likings will fade away and Lunar would probably end up with a nice guy or something, there was no big deal.

A small clink made Logan look up. Outside the window, standing on the windowsill, was the little bird from earlier. Logan stood up, opening the window to allow the bird to perch on her finger. She brought it in slowly, setting it on the nightstand. It hopped towards her, chirping.

"Hush now; we don't want to wake the others." Logan said gently, running a finger down the bird's head. She sat back down, grabbing her sketchbook and pencil.

"I thought you would be asleep right now." The bird chirped quietly, hopping into the position that it was in before. Logan smiled, continuing the strokes she had stopped at. The bird waited patiently as Logan sketched it, adding the minor details to make it more realistic.

When Logan was finished, she turned it around to show the small creature and it chirped appreciatively. Logan smiled, tapping her pencil against her bottom lip. "Let's see, what should I call it?"

Logan fetched her quill and ink and at the very bottom she wrote: _**"Little Birdie"**_

The birdie sang its song and flew out the window, into the night. Logan closed her window, smiling as she stared at the picture. At the top right, she wrote: _**9/5/91**_.

Logan smiled again, setting her sketchbook on the nightstand and buried herself in the covers. When she closed her eyes, she heard Hermione say, "Goodnight Logan."

"Good night Hermione."

* * *

**Please review!! :)**


	9. Two Weeks Until Wolfsbane

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, I would like to thank all the people that have been reading my story. This will be a long intro: **

**Thank you for reviewing XBeiberFeverX, Animic, and full on 124. I really appreciate your reviews and they keep me motivated which keeps Logan alive...and we all want that...don't we? **

**I would like to thank all those for submiting story alerts: Animic, Heavy Metal Angel, lacthryn18, .4life, Sky-Pirate325, XBeiberFeverX, and xXxDragonxPhoenixXx. Please review!! Please...?**

**Finally, I would like to thank those who have decided that Lone Wolf No More is one of their favorite stories ^_^: Animic, SnapeGIRL1234, and XBeiberFeverX.**

**Now please enjoy chapter 8 (chapter 9 on Fanfiction) and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Two Weeks until Wolfsbane**

**….\~/….**

Maybe stuffing food down her throat the day before was merely for amusement? Lunar had turned back to her bowl of cornflakes, occasionally looking over her shoulder to keep watch for any approaching Gryffindors. Maybe she was acting paranoid because Padma, who sat opposite of her, raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright Lunar?"

Lunar turned back towards the table, playing with her cornflakes nervously. "Oh, um, I-I'm fine. It's just-" She looked over her shoulder again. "I'm expecting someone…"

"Really? Who?" Padma asked, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Just some friends…" The Great Hall doors opened, making Lunar gasp, expecting a wild Logan and overly calm Hermione to come in, but instead, in strode Draco Malfoy, four people, consisting on Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent, walking behind him, the boys fists clenched with a heavy step and the girls flouncing in with their noses stuck in the air.

"They're such gits." Padma muttered, turning back to her food. Lunar, however, continued to watch the Slytherins. She swore she saw Malfoy smirk in her direction. Lunar turned back around, sighing. Logan was right, she already had three crushes and on three already popular boys.

**….\~/....**

"Logan, it's almost time for Transfiguration! If we're late, we'll get detentions!" Hermione shouted, looking up the tree to see Logan tearing bits off the piece of bread she had saved from breakfast. A small bird chirped happily, pecking at the crumbs that Logan was giving it. Her friend set the food down on the branch, jumping down and grabbed her bag.

"Did you get your homework done?" Logan asked, walking beside Hermione. The girl beside her gave a smug look, "Of course I did, I got it done at lunch the day she assigned it, plus the Charms summary, which I got done in class."

"What about Herbology?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

Logan was silent after that. "Hermione, have you ever heard of the name…Fenrir?" She searched Hermione's face, hoping that she knew, but her only source of information shook her head. "No, I haven't. Why; does he go to school here?"

"I don't…never mind."

Hermione gave a "Hmm" and looked over at her friend, who seemed quieter than usual. She noticed the dark circles under Logan's eyes, contrasting with her usually lively emerald eyes. Hermione looked towards the castle, biting on her tongue. She wished she wasn't so plain-looking; brown hair and eyes, so normal, she had no unique attributes.

"Logan…where did you get the scars?"

The scarred girl beside her stopped, looking out in the distance. "I…don't want to talk about it. Maybe another time…" Hermione stared at her, sucking in a breath of fresh air and letting it out her nose. "Okay…"

They continued to walk and Hermione wished she hadn't asked Logan because now there was now tension between them. Why'd she always have to stick her nose into people's business?

**….\~/….**

A silver tabby with rectangular markings around its dark eyes sat on the desk Prof. McGonagall would usually be found sitting at. The cat watched the students file in; sitting in the exact spots they had sat at on the first day of Transfiguration class. The cat paid special attention when Logan and Hermione came in. It noticed how Logan looked especially tired today, but when she looked up to see the cat sitting there, a large smile spread across her face. "Oh my gosh, it's a cat!" She started walking towards it, but Hermione pulled her to the side, pushing her into the chair. "I didn't know Professor McGonagall had a cat!"

The bell rang, and the kids waited for Prof. McGonagall to arrive, completely oblivious that Prof. McGonagall was the cat, and chatted idly amongst themselves. Logan sat there, staring up at the board. It read: _I am currently away, running some errands for Professor Dumbledore. I want Miss Wolfram to write the instructions up on the board to the right. My papers are on the desk, Logan._

Logan jumped up, people taking no notice of her actions. Logan reached for the papers, smelling the flowery perfume Prof. McGonagall always wore. "You can't fool me." Logan muttered to the cat. The tabby merely looked up at her.

"Look, the second-hand loon is talking to a cat!" Draco shouted out, making the entire class laugh, except Hermione of course; even Lunar was giggling. Hermione was probably the only one besides her that actually knew the cat was the teacher.

"Ha, ha, oh God Draco, you're such a riot!" Logan said, a big mock grin on her face, but it suddenly became sour, Logan glaring at him, shaking her head.

"Just because you have no sense of humor, doesn't mean you have to spoil it for everyone else!" More laughter, Draco's laugh louder than everyone else's.

_Part I- Do questions 1-15 on page 10; due by the end of class. Your answers must be in full sentences; otherwise they will be marked wrong. Eight of the questions are in the text, two are critical thinking. When you are finished, set on my desk._

_Part II- Read chapter 2 and do ALL questions; twenty total; due next week. Questions are worth two points, and if one is uncompleted, you will lose two points. _

_Get it…? Good; now get going before I slap some sense into all of you, especially you Draco!_

The tabby seemed to glare at Logan as she went back to her seat, a smug expression on her face. "Do you think anybody else knows?" Logan asked, as she sat down. Hermione shook her head, laughing a bit. "Not a clue."

The doors burst open and in came Harry and Ron, running in and out of breath. They ran up to their seats, earning smirks from Draco, and stopped to catch their breath.

"Whew, made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said, taking small breaths. Harry nodded, catching his breath as well.

Logan watched the cat's eyes narrow and it leaped off the desk quickly morphing into her human form. The kids in the room all watched in awe, but quickly looked back down at their work when she looked out of the corner of her eye. Ron gaped at her, "That was bloody brilliant!"

Professor McGonagall gave a tight-lipped smile, looking between the boys with a stern look. "Well, thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful for me to transfigure Mr. Potter or yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you will be on time."

Harry gulped, "We got lost."

Professor McGonagall raised her slender eyebrows, "Then perhaps a map? I'm sure you don't need one in order to get to your seats." Both boys scrambled to their seats, getting out their books.

McGonagall looked down at Logan, and turned walking over to the board, erasing Logan's added message.

**….\~/….**

Logan hung around, thanking all the students that turned in their homework and watched them leave. She stepped up, catching the older woman's attention. "Yes Miss Wolfram?" she asked, stopping her grading.

"Who's Fenrir?" Logan asked, looking straight into her eyes. This took her teacher aback because she got this stunned look on her face. "I need a last name." This was a complete lie; she knew perfectly well who Fenrir was. He was the man that Logan the scars of her face, the scars that differed her from other people.

"I don't know his name, just…who is Fenrir?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" Her sudden tone made McGonagall sit up straight. "Lower your tone, Miss Wolfram." But her warning did no effect on Logan. The girl slammed her hands onto the desk, eyes flaring.

"I've lived by myself for five years for Christ's sake!" Logan shouted angrily. "With no parents, I might add."

"Harry has no parents and he-"

"I'm not talking about Harry though, _I'm_ asking you a simple question and all I need is a simple answer. This has nothing to do with Harry Potter; you people make him sound like a freakin' saint. He's eleven for cryin' out loud!"

McGonagall stood up, anger building in her also. "Mr. Potter, as a matter of fact, survived an attack by You-Know-Who!"

Logan gaped, giving her unbelievable look. "Excuse me, you can't use the term You-Know-Who!"

"And why not?!"

"Because I don't even know what the who in You-Know-Who stands for?"

McGonagall stared at the younger girl, never losing her angry posture. The girl practically had fire burning in her eyes, fires of anger.

"His name is Voldemort," She said the name, fear laced in her tone. "We shall not speak of his name." She watched Logan narrow her eye. "Vol-de-mort," she said, "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!! It's a name! You shouldn't fear a name, because I don't! You were the last person I would think would fear a _name_."

"You have a reason to not fear his name."

Logan laughed, "Oh yeah, well what's the reason?" McGonagall opened her mouth, but before she could get anything out, Logan held up a hand, never losing her distressed look. "Oh, I remember, you were ordered not to tell me." The teacher watched her student give a shudder.

"They're not in order…" She reached over and switched two pencils, aligning them by height and perfectly straight. Logan looked up at Minerva once more. "Have a _wonderful_-" she stressed out the word. "-day."

**….\~/….**

Logan walked into the Charms room right when the bell rang so she technically wasn't late. If she was, fortunately for her Flitwick wasn't even in the room. She took her seat beside Pansy, and got her book out. The dark-haired girl was leaning her hand, googling at Draco who was boasting to his goons that his father had bought him a racing broom over the summer, an exclusive edition.

Logan gave a wide-eyed look, leaning away from Pansy. "Your staring is _really_ creeping me out." Pansy sighed, still staring at Draco. "Isn't he so…_cute_?" she asked, sighing dreamily yet again. Logan looked between Pansy and Draco with narrowed eyes. "I'll give you my full opinion: no, he is not."

Pansy didn't give any thought to Logan's comment. "I mean, look at him. That hair that you just want to run your fingers through…"

"Nah, too much gel." Logan said, getting her quill and ink out.

"That body you just want to lean up against…"

"Oh yeah, thin and wimpy, what more could a girl want?"

"Those eyes…those beautiful silver eyes that make you shiver when he looks at you…"

Logan gave this some thought, "It's his stare that freaks me out." Logan's shoulders slumped, staring at the other side of the room. "He makes me think of that kid at that one place at that one time at that one day actually…"

"And those lips…don't me started…"

"Actually, you're the one that's actually starting yourself. I'm just the innocent bystander that's getting ultimately creeped out."

"Don't you just want to feel them with your own?"

Logan looked over at Draco, narrowing her eyes. "Yeah, I know how you feel. And that whine of his, _oh_, it makes me want to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything's alright."

"I know…"

"And that smirk that makes you melt on the inside?"

"Yeah…" Logan gave a mock sigh, trying so hard to control the laughter that was building up inside of her, ready to burst. This was too rich! "And those romantic looks he gives that one girl that makes you wish you were that one girl…"

"WHAT?!" Pansy's shriek made everyone look at her, but her outburst was soon out of people's minds because they wanted to get everything out before Flitwick came back. Pansy was seething, giving total entertainment to Logan. "When did this happen? Who is she?"

Logan pretended to be awe-struck, "You seriously need to sharpen your stalking skills and get with the times girlfriend because everyone knows who Draco Malfoy likes. I thought _you_ of _all_ people would know _that_ little fact."

Pansy groaned, burying her face into her arms. Logan laughed, loving the scene.

**….\~/….**

Hogwarts brought so much drama; she loved it. Most things were overly boring to her and life needed to be spiced up a bit which made her ways of witty comments come in handy. But her argument with Professor McGonagall still made her upset and all the least, wondering about things. Maybe she should apologize for coming up to her like that, she felt guilty about what she said. McGonagall was ordered not to, so it wasn't like she was doing it for the sick pleasure of seeing Logan get angry. She was doing what she was told to do.

Logan stood up; ignoring the questions that Hermione was asking and went right up to the staff table, stopping right in front of Professor McGonagall. The older woman looked up, showing no signs of emotion.

"Professor McGonagall, I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you earlier today. I know you're doing what you have been ordered to do and I respect that." Before the woman could say anything, Logan went on. "But I want you to do me a favor?"

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to give me hints when I'm stuck."

McGonagall searched her face, "I'll see what I can do."

Logan nodded, turning to leave, but McGonagall's voice stopped her. "By the way, start reading the Daily Prophet." Logan looked over her shoulder and grinned. The other gave a small smile and watched her student leave, grabbing a lone paper on the way out.

**….\~/….**

It was her favorite class besides Transfiguration. She handed in her summary, earning a big smile from Professor Sprout and went to her spot that she had sat at the first day. She claimed it her spot and hoped that no one would sit in it because then she'd have to push them off.

"Our first lecture today," Hermione said, sitting beside Logan, getting her textbook out. "I'm so excited!"

"Oh, yeah, me too. I just _love_ lectures!" She laughed when Hermione slapped her on the shoulder, frowning. "Just because you're not adequately smart enough to understand-" Logan held up her hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, were you just about to insult me?"

"No, I-"

"I forgive you."

"But I-"

"You were apologizing in your mind…"

Hermione sighed irritably. "Do you enjoy annoying me?" Logan nodded her head, "Actually, I think it comes pretty naturally."

"I can tell."

The bell rang, and Prof. Sprout started shushing everyone, quickly taking attendance so she could start with her lesson. "Okay, everyone's here, please spit out your gum, Mr. Finnigan." Everyone laughed when Seamus groaned, walking over to the wastebasket and spitting his gum out.

"Today, we'll be reading chapter two, a very interesting chapter if you ask me. Everyone, turn to page twenty-six." Hermione smiled when she heard the loud rustle of papers. "Please read, Mr. Weasley." Professor Sprout ordered.

"There are certain plants that can help causes in the wizarding world," Ron started, gulping. "For example, bubotuber pus can be extracted from the bubotuber plant can be brewed to prevent acne for teens or more or less, stop it. But acne is the least of people's worries today. There are more crucial causes in the world that can be helped, but not entirely cured, by a plant. A plant that does this is the Wolfsbane plant. This plant can be brewed to create the Wolfsbane potion which can be used to rid of the amentia that occurs during lycanthropy."

Everyone started muttering, but Logan stared at the picture on the page that had Wolfsbane on the caption. Everyone looked up when a thud came from the front of the room.

"This is Wolfsbane; tricky little plant, but very, VERY, powerful. It takes exactly two weeks to grow and if taken cared of right, can be kept alive for up to four months. The leaves on the stem are the parts used in the Wolfsbane potion."

"Why are growing that stuff anyway?" Draco asked, his face contorted in that smirk. His group nodded in agreement. "It's not like we have any _werewolves _running around." The way he said werewolves irked Logan.

"I grew it for academic purposes only, Mr. Malfoy." That was a lie, but it was a lie with a purpose. Malfoy scowled, "Filthy Half-Breeds." Logan's fingers curled into fists, clenching them. He didn't know what he was talking about…

Her eyes however, continued to stare at the plant on the wooden table in front of her.

Two more weeks until her transformation…

**….\~/….**

Logan sat at the base of the tree, scanning the Daily Prophet she had snatched earlier. Any signs of the name Fenrir were a clue or hopefully her answer…hopefully. She threw her paper on her legs when a shadow blocked her light. "You're blocking my light."

"I'm sorry; I thought you would like some rock cakes ter go with that paper of yours." Logan looked up to see Hagrid standing there, a plate in his hands, but since she was sitting down and he was standing, she could only see the bottom of it. Logan sighed, standing up, not bothering to dust off her pants.

"I _am_ hungry…" She gratefully took one, chomping down on it with ease. Hagrid gave a cheerful smile and Logan stepped in sync with him. "You want me to do a favor for you, don't you?" she asked, loving the taste of the treat in her mouth. They were freshly made and still warm, just the way she liked her food. Hagrid looked down at her.

"Could ya? I've had a long day and Fang needs some food. It's down in the kitchens. I'm pretty sure that the elves won't mind given ya some."

"I'll see what I can do." Logan said, looking up at the plate. "Can I…can I have those?" she asked, pointing up at the cakes. Hagrid looked surprised, handing the plate down to the girl beside him. She immediately sunk her teeth into one.

"That's odd; most people normally shy away from my cooking."

"They're crazy. These are amazing!"

"Well, I know what to make for you from now on!"

**….\~/….**

Logan stopped in front of the large portrait with huge fruit on it. She could smell the food being prepared for dinner later on, and the clinks and clanks of the pans and pots were heard. Logan stepped aside when the portrait swung open, watching a small elf clamber out of the portrait hole, burn marks on her hand.

"Excuse me, Miss." she said, never making eye contact with Logan. "Wait," the werewolf asked. The elf stopped, turning halfway and looking at Logan with large blue eyes. "Are you talking to me, Miss?" she asked, her voice trembling a bit. The elf held her hand close to her chest. Logan nodded, "Are you hurt?"

The elf looked down at her hand. "It's a small burn, Miss."

Logan sat down, rummaging through her bag. "C'mere, I'll fix that for you." The elf just stood there, gaping stupidly at Logan. She'd never been treated like this from a student before. Usually, when first years came along a house elf, they enjoyed ordering them around. They enjoyed feeling powerful because the upperclassmen would usually boss them around.

"Well, come on, I can't fix your hand from all the way over there." Logan said, making the elf flinch, but she recovered and slowly walked over, sitting in front of the student. Logan had some ointment handy; McGonagall had considered her on getting some burn ointment because of Potions class.

"What's your name?" Logan asked, smearing some cool ointment over the wounds. "It's Ducky, Miss." When Logan smiled, Ducky started think the girl thought her name was humorous, something that people usually laughed at.

"I like that name." Logan said, getting some bandages out and wrapping her hand. The elf beamed the first smile she had smiled in a long time. Logan stood up, noticing how the elf only came to her waist. "Ducky, can you show me where the dog food is? Hagrid's dog needs some." Ducky nodded, taking her new friend's name and leading her through the portrait.

The kitchens were bustling with elves, trying to prepare the food for the Great Hall in a hurry because the sun was starting to set and students were growing hungry and possibly already heading to dinner. Logan's stomach growled when she smelled her favorite dish-lamb chops, being pulled out of the oven. The smell made her mouth water.

Ducky pulled Logan to a storage room that was located to the right of the door. She opened the door and tugged out a large case, full of canned scraps that Fang obviously loved to devour.

"This should last him for awhile." Logan nodded, taking the case after she swung her bag strap around her neck. She noticed how the elf stared up at her with her big blue eyes. "Do you mind if I ask a question, Miss?"

"No, I don't mind."

"What is your name, Miss?"

Logan grinned, "It's Logan Wolfram; it's my first year here."

Ducky nodded, smiling. "That's a very pretty name…Logan!" This made Logan not grin, but smile warmly. "You think? I always thought my name was boyish."

"My mistress's eldest daughter's name was Logan, though she was always away so I never got to meet her. I actually still work for them, but my mistress thought it would be best for me to come to Hogwarts!"

Logan started to walk out of the portrait, carrying the case in her arms. "Do you like here?" Ducky nodded, and then shook her head. "Yes and no; some people are nice, others are mean."

Logan gave a "hmm" and turned. "I have to get this to Hagrid before it gets dark. Maybe I'll see you sometime…Ducky."

"See you soon, Miss!" The small female elf trotted back through the portrait, waving good-bye before closing the door. Logan stood there, smiling warmly and headed away again.

**….\~/….**

Logan frowned when she saw the sun barely peeking over the trees, casting beautiful rays into the clouds, creating glorious pinks, oranges, and reds of all kinds. This would be the most perfect to sketch and draw, but she couldn't be caught out so late. Her only goal for right now was to deliver the food and get back up to the common room. Although she did want to stay and chat with Hagrid, she couldn't, she really didn't want to face that dirty-looking Filch…again. She remembered the day before when she and Hermione were walking back to the common room and he came up, muttering to himself about troublemakers, but stopped grumbling, only to stare at the two girls as they made their way past them. Seriously, the guy needed a wife, or some women's touch.

Smoke was seeping out of Hagrid's chimney, disappearing into the pale blue part of the sky. She could already smell those delicious rock cakes. Logan knocked on the door, and she heard barks on the inside, and Hagrid shooing the dog away.

"Get back Fang, ya crazy mongrel!" Hagrid said, opening the door to see Logan standing there, a large case in her arms. He was surprised at how easily she was holding it up, it was heavy…

"Oh, thanks a lot Logan, it means a lot." He took the case and looked up at the sky. "You better get goin'. Don't want Professor McGonagall gettin' upset with ya." He leaned in closer. "If you do get stopped, just tell 'em you were with me." he said, jutting his thumb towards himself. Logan nodded, waving good-bye as she walked away.

**….\~/….**

Logan propped her head in her hand as she looked over the word-covered parchment. Lavender was standing there with her hands clasped in front of her and a mock-sweet smile on her face, a smile that bared her perfect teeth.

"So, how's my essay?" she asked. Logan handed it back to her, rolled up. "Redo it." she said, scribbling down her own essay. Lavender's smile faltered. "What?" This time, Logan looked right at her, eyes narrowed. "I _said_-redo it."

Lavender snatched the scroll, unrolling it. Logan watched her eyes rover over it, frowning at all the mistakes she had made. "You think I should redo because of grammar mistakes?!" she shrieked, shoving the scribbled over and corrected essay in Logan's face. The annoyed Logan slapped the parchment away.

"If you turned in that monstrosity, you'd get a lower grade than those gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle." Logan muttered, turning back to her own work. Lavender blew hot air through her nose and stomped away, slamming the door to the girl's dormitory as loud as she could. Ron, who had the pleasure to experience the scene, looked at Logan.

"What did you tell her?"

Logan continued to write her answers down. "The truth."

* * *

**Oh yeah, there's a POLL! Please vote on which werewolf looks the best and that's how I'll describe Logan after transformation.**


	10. His Knight With A Gleaming Grin

**I would like to say thanks to DeathMuncherWithaSideOfCrazy for submitting my story into your favorites and I would like to thank TooMuchAtOnce for adding my story to you favorites, plus adding it for story alert and reviewing! **

**Please review! And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**His Knight with the Tired Eyes**

**….\~/….**

Neville looked over his shoulder nervously. For the past week, he seemed to always bump into Malfoy or one of his followers. Truthfully, he'd rather face Malfoy than one of his goons. He never really traveled from class to class with anyone; Seamus was off somewhere with Dean Thomas, his new best friend and Logan was probably off on some adventure or causing trouble for a teacher…maybe even Malfoy. Neville was thankful to have a friend like her, a friend that stuck to his side no matter what.

The boy pushed the Great hall doors open and walked in, searching for a seat that was far away from the spot where Malfoy usually sat. He sat down, setting his bag to where it sat beside him, and grabbed a plate. As he was getting a jam doughnut, he noticed the narrowed eyes of Professor Quirrell from the staff table. His glare made Neville gasp and look down quickly.

Neville looked towards the Great hall doors, hoping that his friends would show up soon. Seamus said he was going to be down in a few though, so it would be quick for him to have company.

He took a bite of his doughnut while glancing over at the still glaring Quirrell. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe anymore. The pastry had gotten trapped in his throat and he started to panic, clutching his throat. People started giving him looks and Malfoy, who had just entered the Great Hall, pointed and laughed, "Look, Longbottom's choking!"

By now, his face was starting to turn purple. He was starting to feel weak.

"Well, let's not help him now, shall we? Anapneo!" The piece of doughnut flew out of his mouth, landing on the opposite side of the table. Malfoy and the Slytherins were still howling and tears started to fill Neville's eyes. His face was slowly regaining his normal color, but his body was still shaking. He collapsed in his seat, staring at the table.

"There, there, everything's alright." a voice cooed. He didn't need to look up to know it was Logan. She stroked his hair calmly, saying reassuring words to him. He was starting to lose the trembling.

When she came into the Great Hall and saw him choking, she nearly had a heart attack. She didn't know why, but every time something bad happened to him, she'd panic and want to help him desperately.

As she smoothed out his hair, she saw Quirrell frown deeply and sweep out of the room, going down into the trophy room. She turned her attention back to Neville, who had wiped the tears away from his face. "Are you alright?" she asked, sitting on the seat beside him. He nodded, "Thanks for that. I didn't think anybody else was going to help me."

"Because they weren't." she said, brushing some hairs from his face. "Anapneo is an advanced spell. No other first years know the spell." Neville nodded, his face getting warm when Logan smiled.

"I'll walk with you to Potions."

**….\~/….**

Neville walked with Logan, Hermione, Harry, and Ron down to the dungeons. Small droplets of moisture dripped from the stone ceilings onto the cracked floors of the dungeons. It was colder than the rest of the castle considering that it was heated and Slytherins lurked around everywhere, glaring at the Gryffindors as they passed them on their way to Potions.

"Well, look at who it is," The Gryffindors stopped to see Malfoy come from the shadows, his followers almost standing on his heels. He grimaced back at them and they took a step back, Draco's smirk returning.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, stepping in front of the group. Draco's smirk deepened. "Acting as a leader now, Potter?" He looked at the group. "As expected, a group of _misfits_." Harry was getting peeved; Logan on the other hand was finding it quite amusing.

Draco searched the group, "Where's that one Ravenclaw girl?"

"Obviously not here," Logan commented. "Even your goons could've figured that one out." Draco frowned, turning to her. "No one asked you, loon." Logan grinned, "You find the best words to describe me, Draco. You truly do have a talent." This made Neville laugh quietly and Draco spun around, scowling at Neville.

"Finding this funny, Longbottom?" Draco asked. "I'd like to see you laugh after I rearrange your face!" He pulled out his wand, but Logan was quicker, yelling, "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew from his hand and he watched it fly to the other side of the room. He growled, facing Logan who had a dead serious look on her face.

"Don't _ever_ touch him." she growled, baring her sharp teeth. Draco gulped, staring at her teeth. "C'mon, let's leave the loon and her friends to look stupid on their own."

Logan laughed, "That was a great come-back, Draco! Almost has me in tears!" Draco and the others walked into the Potions room, the blonde looking over his shoulder at Logan.

The bell rang and Logan grabbed Neville's hand, pulling him into the classroom. "I'll be your partner."

**….\~/….**

The room was neat considering it was probably going to be the messiest class. The jars that surrounded the room were based on color which satisfied Logan to the least and the books were in alphabetical order. Already, Logan could tell Snape was a clean person, earning pluses from her.

Snape strode in, long black cloak flowing behind him. He stood in the front of the class, frowning at the class. Professor Snape was a very intimidating creature…if you were Neville. Logan on the other hand though he was another sadistic teacher who liked to see his students cringe when he barked at them.

His eyes, like black pits, bore into his students. Neville winced, moving closer to Seamus. Draco sniggered at the boy's weakness, but he gave an admirable gaze to Snape when he turned his attention back to the teacher.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art in potion-making." Snape paused to scan the crowd. "I don't expect you really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch as dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Logan saw him look down at Harry who was hunched over taking notes. "Potter!" Snape snapped, not gaining Harry's attention. Hermione nudged him and he looked up, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Logan couldn't see his expression, but she knew that the scarred boy was confused. Hermione's, of course, hand shot up, squirming slightly.

_'It's the Draught of Living Death, how easy.'_

"I don't know, sir."

Snape smirked, "Fame clearly isn't everything."

Draco and the other two were laughing silently. Draco was clearly pleased by Snape's attitude towards Harry and Logan, at the right moment, threw a paper ball at him. He looked back whilst touching the back of his head, a frown on his face.

"Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Now Logan was one the edge of her seat. She knew the answer and chanted in her mind, _'In a goat's stomach.'_

"I don't know, sir." Harry repeated.

Snape's lips curled back, showing yellow teeth. Hermione's hand was now shaking slightly, anxious to be called on to pour all the answers out.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

_'They're the same. Not looking forward to taking it either.'_

"I don't know, sir, but I think Hermione does though. Maybe you should try her?"

Snape frowned and his gaze diverted to Logan who didn't flinch much to his displeasure.

"Miss Wolfram, if I'm correct?"

Logan gave a nod, "You are correct, sir."

"It seems to me that you know the answers."

Logan suddenly got serious, "If you added powdered asphodel root to an infusion of wormwood, along with the other ingredients: valerian roots and sopophorous beans, you get a powerful sleeping potion by the name of the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and can save someone from most poisons. Finally, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant and goes by the name aconite also."

Snape frowned, "A point from Gryffindor for my dislike in Potter's words."

**….\~/….**

All everyone had to do after a long speech was conjure a simple boil cure. Nothing to it and when it was time to add the porcupine quills, Logan took her cauldron off the fire and then added them; if she didn't, the mixture would melt the cauldron and spill all over the floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Logan was going to be Neville's partner, but Dean was taken and Seamus picked Neville who agreed. Lunar had claimed Hermione and dragged her off before she could say anything, so Logan was now alone.

"Everyone, look at how perfectly Mr. Malfoy stewed his horned slugs." Snape complimented, gesturing towards a proud smiling Draco. Snape seemed to favor Draco because the blonde seemed to get away with things other kids couldn't.

When Snape stopped to peer into Logan's cauldron, he gave a tight-lipped smirk. "Very good Miss Wolfram." He looked up when a fog of green smoke and a hissing sound which indicated a cauldron melting.

Everyone looked over at Neville and Seamus's table. The liquid was all over the floor, like predicted, burning everyone's shoes. Neville had gotten splashed in the mishap and cried in pain as painful-looking boils started sprouting on his face.

"Use my potion, sir." Draco said confidently, holding up a vile of his potion. Snape gave it to Neville and he drank it, setting the vile on the table. Neville screamed in pain as more boils protruded through his skin, these looking more painful. Draco gave a confused look, wondering how in the world he got it wrong when it was so obvious.

Logan rolled her eyes, collecting as much liquid as she could into her vile and forced it down Neville's throat. For more than a second, the boils simmered away into nothingness and Logan did a simple "Scourgify" to clean the potion up. She caught Draco's sneer and grinned.

"You alright, Neville?" she asked, smoothing out his robes. He nodded, "You saved me again." he said, looking right into her eyes. Logan smiled, "Don't mention it."

Snape eyed Logan's motherly attitude towards the boy and remembered what McGonagall had told everyone at the staff meeting. _"If she helps Neville Longbottom, do NOT stop her. She's connecting to him and when female werewolves make a connection, they will do ANYTHING to protect that person."_

"You stirred seven times instead of six." she said, directing this statement towards Draco. He sneered at her, "And how do you know." Logan shrugged, "I was watching you because I was bored."

She returned to her cauldron, "Actually, it works real well when you six and a half of everything." Snape stared at her, watching her turn her burner down to a shear simmer. The potion was soon bubbling calmly, a perfect burnt orange color. But only a potions master would know that you use six and a half of everything in a boil cure solution.

"Since you're better Mr. Longbottom, I suggest you clean the mess you made up before you lose whatever points your House has." Snape whipped around in Harry's direction. "You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Another point taken away."

He turned to Draco, "Five points taken away from Slytherin because of your recklessness, Draco." Now, he turned to Logan. "And five points awarded to Gryffindor, for impressive work."

**….\~/….**

"I can't believe he picked _you _of all people." Hermione said, sitting beside Logan, resting her sandwich in her lap. They had swiped some food and decided to sit by the lake in the fresh air instead of listening to Draco griping about Potions class and about how _he _wouldn't have gotten in trouble if Neville had messed up.

"And why's that?" Logan asked, striping off the meat on the bones. Hermione sighed, "I mean, you goof off too much which makes everyone think that you're not capable of performing complex tasks when in reality-" She looked over at Logan, who had juices running down her chin. "-you're a very intelligent person."

Logan wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "You're a very intelligent person yourself." she said. "But you need to loosen up, relax a bit. It helps the brain work better. If you work too hard, you'll become stressed or exhausted and you won't be able to concentrate." She wrapped her bones in a napkin. "That's why I come out here and do my work. It helps me think and relax at the same time."

Hermione nodded, looking out into the lake. "I think Draco likes Lunar." she said. Logan stretched her legs out, leaning back on her hands. She clicked her shoes to together. "And why do you think that?"

"Well, one, he's always asking about her and two, he's always staring at her."

"When had he ever stared at her?"

"Today, in Potions class; it was quite annoying how they wouldn't stop googling at each other and when he winked at her, I thought I was going to gag." Logan laughed which caused her to be smacked by Hermione on the arm. "If I saw him winking, _I _would've gagged."

The two were silent, until Logan broke it. "How come Lunar is always the center of our discussions?" Logan asked, taking her shoes off.

"Because…I don't know…what are you doing?" she asked, watching her friend take her socks off and stick her feet in the water. "There could be something down there." She watched Logan grin. "Won't know until it comes up and bites me."

Hermione stared at the water and the decision to do the same overcame her. She took her shoes and socks off, slowly dunking her feet in the water. It was cool against her normally warm skin and relaxing. It was no wonder why Logan was so calm all the time; she used nature to calm her down.

They just sat there, listening to the birds chirp and the wind rustle the leaves. It was _all _calming. "You must get cabin fever easily."

Logan nodded and laughed, "You should see me. I get so hysterical. One might think that I've gone crazier."

"Crazier?"

"Well, I am a loon." Logan moved her feet back and forth in the water. "Just ask Draco, he'll tell you." They both had to laugh at this. "Did you see his face when he lost those five points?"

Hermione continued to laugh, "I know; it made me smile."

"How did Lunar react?"

Hermione clasped her hands together, "Poor Draco, I hope he's alright." Logan went, "Aw, she's so innocent." Her friend on the other hand, grimaced. "I think it's annoying. She doesn't even know anything about Draco and she's nearly head over heels for him. And the way she goes on about Harry being such a good guy. And she whines about how she can't go up to Fred and talk to him."

"She's shy." Logan stated.

"I don't care." Hermione said, shaking her head. "I just…when you're not around, she gets on my nerves."

"You make her sound like a horrible person, but if you don't like her, you don't like her, that's all I have to say about the subject." Hermione smiled softly, moving her feet back and forth like Logan. She liked watching the waves she created disappear into the waves.

"You know…I'm going to build a boat."

"A boat? Here? At Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, why not? It'll be fun."

Hermione shrugged, searching in her bag, pulling out her planner. She opened it and Logan looked down at it, spotting Hermione's birthday in two weeks.

"I guess I have to get _you_ a birthday present." she said as she pushed her playfully. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "It's not possible; students aren't _allowed_ to go outside school grounds, well, without the permission of a teacher or escorted by one."

When she saw the grin on Logan's face and when she stood up, grabbing her shoes. "Where are you going?!" Hermione shouted, starting to get up when Logan started to run away. The green-eyed girl turned, running backwards. "I'm going to get you a gift!"

**….\~/….**

Logan peeked into the Potions room, checking for any signs of a sneering Professor Snape. When she saw no movement, she walked in quietly, her footsteps making no sound whatsoever. Earlier in class, she had seen an extra room that Snape had gone into to fetch some extra ingredients. Logan knew all the ingredients to the Wolfsbane potion and she was sure she would be able to find what she was looking for.

She opened the door to the room and grinned a mischievous grin. She tip-toed in and scanned the shelves, feeling self-satisfaction when she spotted the wormwood needed to complete it. She swiped it, stashing it in her bag, and left, making sure to leave no evidence that would give away her presence.

**….\~/….**

Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, grading papers when Logan came up, bearing an "innocent" look. She grew suspicious immediately when she saw that "innocent" look on Logan's face.

"Yes Miss Wolfram?" she asked, setting her quill down. Logan grinned, setting even more suspicion. "I need to go to Diagon Alley." she said. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Well, I need to get a gift for Hermione."

"I cannot grant you that wish, Miss Wolfram. Students aren't allowed to leave the perimeters of Hogwarts unless in the presence of a teacher." After she said this, heavy footsteps were coming towards her room and in came Professor Snape.

"In order to brew the Wolfsbane potion, you need wormwood, and I've just discovered that I'm out…" Snape looked between Logan and his colleague, raising an eyebrow. "Wormwood does not grow around here because of the conditions. The closest place where I can purchase wormwood-" He said his words slow and carefully. "-is in Diagon Alley."

McGonagall looked at Logan, who gave a cheeky smile.

"I will be departing next week. I don't have any classes Friday afternoon." He started to walk away. Professor McGonagall sighed, "Professor Snape," He stopped, turning halfway. "When you go, take Miss Wolfram with you."

Snape looked at Logan, who said, "Professor Snape, you and I are going to be shopping buddies!" The black-haired man frowned, turning on his heel and walked away.

**….\~/….**

As Logan was walking to the Common Room, she heard the familiar cry of Neville. She stopped, spinning around to see a group of Slytherins surrounding him. A platinum head came into her view and she growled, taking her wand out. Her mind was telling her to beat the livin' shit out of Draco, but her body was telling her not to.

She reached a hand out, clasping it onto his shoulder, and spun Draco around, immediately getting into his face. "I told you to never touch him!" she yelled at him. He gave a nervous look, almost frightened.

She took a threatening step towards him and he took a cowardly step back, stumbling a bit. "You mess with him, you mess with me! You mess with him and I'm not here, but I hear about it, I'll perform so many hexes on you, you won't think straight. If you ever, _ever_, say one negative thing about him and my ears are around to hear it, I'll _beat_ you until you can't even stand!"

Draco whimpered, turning around and running off, his goons close behind him. Logan turned to Neville, noticing that blood was pouring out of his nose which was sticking out at an odd angle.

Logan wiped the blood away, grabbing his hand softly. "C'mon, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing." Neville nodded, following her.

**….\~/….**

Logan walked beside Neville as they walked back to the Common Room. The trip to the infirmary went…well… Madam Pomfrey had managed to mend his broken nose, but pain was involved.

_"Hold still, this'll only hurt for a second." She took out her wand, lightly tapping Neville's nose as she said, "Episkey." The bone instantly straightened, causing Neville to yelp and grab his now unbroken nose. _She had given him a bit of pumpkin juice to make him stop thinking about it, along with some chocolate.

"Erm, Logan…can you help me with my Potions homework? I'm not clear on the difference between Aconite and Monkshood." he said. Logan smiled, "They're the same plant actually. Wolfsbane is also another name for it."

"Oh, great, now I feel stupid."

Logan shook her head, wrapping an arm around him to pull him closer to her. He looked at her, gaping at her. "Why are you so nice to me? All I am is a dunce." Her hand squeezed his shoulder. "You're not a dunce. Don't ever say anything like that about yourself around me."

Neville went quiet, afraid that he'd say something wrong. He was still confused about her kindness towards him. Another thing that made him wonder was her constant protectiveness over him.

Logan was confusing, but he could live with it.

Because, for right now, she was his knight in shining armor…or better yet, his knight with a gleaming grin.


	11. The Three Headed Hellhound

**This is the chapter when you start to realize that their is something wrong, other than Logan's lycanthropy and OCD.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, not me. I only own Logan.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Three-Headed Hellhound**

**….\~/….**

**Thursday, September 12:**

Lunar played with her cornflakes, her eyes wandering over to the platter of doughnuts. Ever since Logan and Hermione forced her to eat the week before, her wish for better, more filling food was huge. She looked back down at the cornflakes, swishing them around in the milk.

"Hey, Ravenclaw, I need to ask you something!" Lunar looked over her shoulder, to only spin back around, blushing. Draco Malfoy came over, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked back up at him, blushing even more at his smirk. It was growing on her a little more every time she saw it.

"I need you to do me a favor." he said, letting go of her shoulder.

"Yes; what do you need?" she asked, standing up. He was much taller than her; she could already see him being a tall student for the rest of his Hogwarts years. She noticed how the other Ravenclaw first years were glaring at him.

"I need you to distract Wolfram, Weasley, and that muggle-born girl tonight. Make sure they get nowhere near the third floor."

"But why…?" She gasped when he presented her the single white rose he brought out from behind his back. Lunar took it, her fingers delicately touching the thorn less stem. "Don't question, just do and maybe you'll get more than just a rose…" He trailed off, walking away from an about to faint Lunar Calypsa.

**….\~/….**

The next week had passed slowly for Logan. Homework was assigned and done and the normal complaining of Hermione about Lunar's liking towards boys. It was getting tiring of hearing her gripe all the time, but it definitely helped when Logan would zone out and not listen. The two had developed a habit of going outside and sticking their feet in the water, swooshing them around carelessly. That's what they were doing now while eating breakfast. Logan had settled for bacon, sausages, and a cut roll with eggs in it. Hermione settled with an egg sandwich and bacon. Logan often reached over to swipe some, but Hermione was quick and held her bacon out of reach.

"Finish _your_ food and maybe I can possibly give you some." Logan narrowed her eyes, occasionally eyeing the meat as she snagged the last of the sandwich with her teeth and put the bones on her napkin, wiping her fingers on her slacks.

Hermione noticed all the scars on Logan's legs, wondering where she got all of them. Logan caught her stare, "Animals and I work a lot; the injuries add up."

Hermione smiled, "I bet your parent's hospital bill is pretty high!" Logan nodded, lifting up a leg to examine the scars. "Yeah, they're never too happy when it comes to my injuries. They're too busy as it is."

Hermione gave a curious look, "What do your parents do?"

"Well, my mom collects artifacts and my dad is a photographer, so they're basically all over the world. I had to stay behind though, for my studies of course. Sucks though; could've learned in different parts of the world." Hermione seemed to soak it all in and she really believed her.

"That's amazing; you're so lucky to have parents like that. All my parents do is clean teeth and take out cavities."

"That's cool."

"No it's not; I'm always embarrassed to tell people here about it."

"You shouldn't be."

Hermione shook her head, but she didn't speak. Her feet spun around in the water, her movements slowly getting faster and stronger. Logan stopped moving her feet to watch Hermione.

"What are you two fine first years such as yourselves doing down here?" Both girls looked up to see Fred and George approaching them, grins on their faces. They sat down beside Logan, taking off their shoes and socks, dunking their feet in the water. The four just sat there, staring up into the sky.

"Guess what we saw earlier!" Fred exclaimed. George leaned forward, looking over at the two girls. "Yeah, he gave Lunar a flower, can you believe it?"

"I can George."

"So can I Fred."

"So can I…" Hermione said, sighing in frustration. "It's only our second week and she's already got a boyfriend! And to Draco Malfoy, who would've thought?!" she asked herself. Logan shook her head and looked at the twins. "She doesn't really like Lunar." she explained.

The twins nodded, swinging their feet back and forth.

That's when the bell rang, and the kids sprung up, knowing that they were going to be late for Transfiguration. Logan's feet pumped under her and her hair flew behind her as the wind whizzed by. "I know a shortcut, Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl was close behind her, her bag thumping against her legs. It looked like she was going to give way, but she stayed strong and the twins departed on their own route as they were headed for Potions.

Logan and Hermione stopped in front of a portrait with Damara Dodderidge on it. "Chops and Gravy." Logan said, bouncing up and down as the portrait swung open, allowing Hermione and Logan to run through. The green-eyed girl darted down the steps to another portrait, a portrait of Giffard Abbott. "Dragon's Egg." she said, and the man nodded, swinging open. The two ran through, running down the stone corridor, their feet slapping against the cold stone.

They dashed into the Transfiguration classroom right when the bell rang and Logan only hoped that Fred and George got to their class on time. People looked over their shoulders at the Gryffindors, who were bent over, trying to catch their breath. Professor McGonagall stood at the front, her wand out.

"We're _not_ late." Logan said, slowly making her way up to her seat.

Pansy spotted her bare feet and pinched her nose. "Ew Wolfram, put some shoes on. I can smell those things from all the way over here!" she mocked, causing Logan to look over at her. "Oh yeah? Close that mouth of yours, I gag every time you open it." The whole started laughing as Pansy turned beet red from anger.

"Why you…!"

"That's enough you two!" McGonagall said sternly. Logan sat down, pulling her socks and shoes on and getting her needed supplies out after. Pansy was still glaring at her. Professor McGonagall flicked her wand towards the lights which immediately dimmed down and tapped it on the projector. A picture of a man turning into a bird was on the screen.

"For centuries, Transfiguration has been the most complex type of magic for people to learn and control, even the most famous Transfiguration users sometimes has a difficult time maintaining the power Transfiguration bestows." She gestured towards the screen. "For instance, Animagi is a type of magic that takes a considerable amount of time to learn. It took me four years to learn how to transform into an animal, and another two to try and maintain my mind during transformations."

She pointed her wand at the projector and it switched to a picture of a match and an arrow pointing to a needle. "But for beginners like you, you stick to simple Transfiguration, such as transforming a match to a needle."

She tapped the projector and it turned off, moving it towards the back of the room. The screen rolled up and out of the way as Prof. McGonagall moved to the front of the room, pulling up a stand with a small match on it. Next, she pulled down a magnifying glass to where everyone could see it from their seats.

"All you have to do is to lift your wand slightly and bring it back down to where it's barely touching the match and imagine it transforming into a needle. That's basically what Transfiguration is: imaginary depicting."

McGonagall followed her own instructions and her students watched in awe as the match morphed into a needle right before their eyes. Logan heard Ron mutter "Cool." behind her and she smirked, watching the needle change back into the match when her teacher tapped it.

"Transfiguration can last for years if you wanted it to. Philosophers wondered if a transformed object can stay in their changed form since people can stay in their animal form. So a woman by the name of Audrey Abraham transformed a regular old chair into a lamp. It stayed in that form and even when she died, it still stayed as a lamp."

McGonagall whipped her wand towards a box of matches. The matches floated out of the box, on resting in front of each person and then returning to the desk. "Now, just imagine the transformation. Some of you may pick it up quickly, but some might take awhile to get used to it."

"I'll probably get it on the very first try." Draco boasted, making his followers agree. McGonagall lifted an eyebrow, "Mr. Malfoy," She gestured towards him. "Why don't you demonstrate your intelligence for us?" She looked over at Logan, giving a smirk to the grinning student.

Draco looked down at the match and tapped it lightly with his wand. It didn't transform at all. Logan laughed, "C'mon Draco, I thought you were going to succeed on your first try." Logan mocked, receiving a sneer from all the Slytherins. Oh no, she just mocked their precious Slytherin Prince!

"Shut it, Wolfram!"

"I could, but I'm not."

Everyone watched as Hermione tapped her match and it turned a quarter of the way. Hermione beamed, tapping the match once more and it turned into a needle halfway. Once more and it was a whole needle which McGonagall looked upon with a satisfied look on her face.

"Nicely done Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor!" Hermione looked over at Logan and they gave each other a low five. Logan looked over at Draco, who gave her a scowl and turned back to his work.

**….\~/….**

It was after classes when she decided to move in. Ron, Hermione, and Logan were all sitting at the Gryffindor table when she walked up. "Hey guys!" Lunar chirped. Hermione didn't bother to acknowledge her presence and Ron simply waved, turning back to his Potions homework he still had to do. He was copying Logan's essay on wolfsbane and the similar.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, sitting beside Logan. Here, at the Gryffindor table, it seemed no one really minded if she, a Ravenclaw, sat there or not. But if she sat at the Slytherin table for some reason, she'd be the center of attention. Kind of weird…

"He's with Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. He's showing Harry the equipment and stuff." Logan said, reading over today's homework. They all seemed kind of out of it…

"Come on guys, let's go outside! It's a beautiful day out today!" She gestured towards the windows, small droplets of rain pounding against the glass. Logan lifted a curious eyebrow and Ron gave her a funny look. Hermione looked up now, "It's raining."

Lunar blushed, her plan slowly failing already. "Well, um, l-let's do something tonight." she said. This got everyone's attention. "We have a curfew. We could get caught." Hermione stated, like it was totally obvious.

"Not if we're sneaky about it." This was a new side of Lunar that they hadn't experienced yet. Here was this girl: a shy, gentle, and always blushing girl looking to be out after curfew, breaking the rules. "What do you have in mind?" Logan asked. Lunar smiled, "A midnight study session."

"What about Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure he has other things to do. He _is_ the most famous boy in school, you know." Lunar didn't give any time to the others to answer. "Okay, meet me in the library at midnight tonight; we'll study for Potions class tomorrow. I heard that we're going to be making a burn-healing paste."

The three Gryffindors watched as she walked away. They exchanged looks and the two girls nodded, knowing exactly what was going on.

"C'mon Ron," Logan said, standing up, gathering her things. Hermione was getting up also and the three left, a nervous Lunar watching them from the Ravenclaw table.

**….\~/….**

They found Harry walking with Oliver Wood as they talked about the different plays of Quidditch. Harry seemed happy to see them as he smiled, wondering what the urgency was all about.

"Harry, we need to talk to you about something!" Logan said, stopping in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, "What wrong?" he questioned. The three were out of breath. There was so much running involved with everything today.

"Okay, last week, Hermione and I, we were sitting near the lake when Draco and his goons came up and started talking about having a duel with you tonight at midnight." Logan said, after catching her breath. Hermione nodded, "And we think Lunar has a spot in this whole thing."

Logan stood up straight, remembering the news that the twins gave them. She snapped her fingers, "That's it! That's why Draco gave her the flower!"

"Draco…?" Harry asked. "Draco…giving Lunar a flower?"

The two girls nodded, staring at him. "So…what are you going to do?" Ron asked. Harry looked up at Oliver, who nodded. "Go for it Harry; I've met Draco before and I don't really like him and if he's using people, accept that duel."

Harry looked back at his friends and nodded, "It's on."

Oliver gave a squeeze on Harry's shoulder before nodding. He smiled at the others and left. Hermione gave Logan a funny look.

"Logan…are you…blushing?"

"Of course not! Why would I be blushing?!"

**….\~/….**

_Midnight…_

**….\~/….**

Draco had indeed asked Harry to meet him for a duel and so the scarred boy followed the blonde. Logan, Hermione, and Ron met Lunar in the library, ready for the study session, but it wasn't going to last long.

Lunar was sitting in the far back at a table that was well hidden from plain sight. The three Gryffindors came and sat down, getting their books out. Lunar was getting hers out when the three snapped theirs shut, putting them in their bags again. Lunar was giving them an odd look.

"That was a great study session, wasn't it Ron?"

"I'd say; I learned a lot, did you Hermione?"

"Yes I did Ron." They turned to Lunar. "Good-bye Lunar." they said together, and left, leaving a confused Lunar. She looked around, shivering at how creepy the library was at night and gathered her things, sauntering out of the library, feeling like a failure.

**….\~/….**

Draco led Harry to the forbidden corridor, knowing that Potter would be too busy concentrating on what spells to use rather than the sign with the huge X on it. Draco held the door open, not wanting Potter to see the front and closed it behind them, smirking as Potter waited for him.

"Where are we doing this, Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco's smirk turned into a devious smile. "Not the brightest crayon in the box, are we Potter?" He gestured towards the room, "We're dueling right here."

Harry nodded, walking to the other side of the room, falling right into his trap. Potter stopped right on the piece of floor he was supposed to be on, and Draco pressed his hand against a brick on the wall, the brick slowly sinking into the wall. He watched the floor beneath Potter give way and the scarred boy fell through, landing in a pit that was too high for him to get out of.

"Excellent, this is how it should be: _you_ looking up at _me_ and _me_ looking down on _you_!" He laughed when Harry gritted his teeth, obviously frustrated and embarrassed that he fell for such an old trap.

"Well, I'm tired and should get back to the common room unlike you. Poor, poor Potter, out of bed at night and wandering in the forbidden corridor. I bet Filch would love for you to be expelled and now that I mention it, so would I!"

"Malfoy, you'll pay for this!"

"I'm sorry; my money only purchases things that benefit me. You, on the other hand, are merely a nuisance to me. Farewell, Potter!" Malfoy said his name with venom and he walked away, a scowl on his face.

Harry looked up helplessly, wishing there was a spell that could have him grow wings and fly out.

**….\~/….**

Logan took Harry's robes, bringing them to her nose and taking a deep breath. Nothing complex, just the mix of something like chocolate. She lifted her nose to the air and took another deep breath, catching the same scent and it lead out of the boy's dormitory. She was sure to stay silent as she crept out of the dorms and hurried down the spiral staircase.

The scent led her out of the Common Room, her friends trailing close behind her. Logan looked in all directions, making sure that there were no Prefects around anywhere and hurried down the Grand Staircase, following the scent all the way to the Forbidden corridor. "He's in here." she said. Hermione read the sign, looking at Logan.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Logan opened the door, gritting her teeth at the creak it made and rushed the other two in, scanning the staircase for lingering Prefects, teachers, or a grumbling Filch with his red-eyed cat, Mrs. Norris.

When the coast was clear, Logan closed the door behind her. The scent was heavy in the corridor, but it was mixed with something else. Expensive smelling cologne rafted through the air, mixing with the chocolate smell. The aroma made Logan want to gag and she held her cupped hand over her nose, walking further into the corridor.

Hermione and Ron were kneeling on the floor when she approached them. A hole was in the middle of the floor and there was Harry, at the bottom. Logan pushed into the middle, sticking her hand down for Harry to grab and she pulled him up with the help of Hermione and Ron.

"Malfoy set me up." he said. The three said, "We know." together, making Harry frown. They all looked up when they heard a meow come from the other side of the door. The four then heard, "What is it Mrs. Norris? Troublemakers at large?"

They scrambled up, running down the corridor, shoes making hard noises against the stone floor. They heard the fires swoosh up every time they passed a lantern, giving a dead giveaway to filch and his cat. Logan grinned when a door came into her view. Ron struggled with the lock, throwing the handle down in utter frustration.

"It's locked!"

"Oh move over!" Hermione demanded, shoving Ron out of the way. She pointed her wand at the door handle. "Alohomora." There was a clicking noise and she opened the door, the four quickly running in and closing the door behind them. They listened as Filch's footsteps approached the door, but after a grunt, faded away until the noise disappeared.

Hermione and Harry moved away from the door. The black-haired boy gave a curious look. "I wonder why it was locked." he stated. Logan looked up to see a frightened Ron.

"I have an idea." He pointed upwards and all three looked up to see a huge, three-headed hellhound, yawning, stretching, and slowly opening its eyes. They quickly narrowed, and its lips curled back, showing six rows of sharp-looking teeth.

The three yelled, Logan giving them a weird look. Hermione quickly opened the door and the Gryffindors slipped out, forcing the door against the barking and snarling dog, bits of drool flinging between the door and doorframe. They pushed it close, Harry locking the door and they watched the door shake against the dog's headbutts.

Logan watched as the other three were all overcoming a frightened look and were slowly regaining their breath. "What's wrong, guys?" she asked. Ron gestured towards the door. "There's a three-headed dog behind that door, that's what's wrong!"

"That…was scary…" Hermione said, taking on last gulp of breath. Logan was confused now. "No it wasn't."

Harry gave her a look of doubt, "Stop playing around Logan, this isn't the time for games." he said. That struck her hard in the gut and she watched the three walk away, giving her narrow-eyed looks. She looked at the now calm door.

What was so scary about a three-headed dog?

**….\~/….**

Draco stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open. His vision was blurry, but he could see the silhouette of a person on hi night table. "What are you doing, Crabbe?" He squinted his eyes, but rubbed them to get the sleep out of his cold, silver eyes. He gasped when he heard another voice.

"_Please_, I'm not _that_ fat." The person got off the table, walking until the dim light lit up their face. Logan stood there, a tired, yet serious look on her face. He sat up, covering himself with his sheets. "W-What are you d-doing here? H-How did you…?"

"Shut it," she hissed, the words coming out like a hiss from a snake. Draco's mouth clamped shut as Logan leaned in. "You were mighty fortunate that I wasn't there to throw _you_ into that pit instead of Harry."

He opened his mouth, but the glare she gave him made him snap it shut. She returned to examining her nails coolly. "Now, I'm not as angry at what you did to Harry, but-" She leaned towards him until her face was a foot away from his. "-if you do such a thing to Neville, I will make sure, the rest of your years at Hogwarts…are living hell."

She backed away, the shadows engulfing her as she walked away. "Let that be your warning…and you better take it."

She left him. Draco sat there, staring at the spot where she once stood and gave a nervous look as he laid back down, eyes occasionally opening to check his surroundings.

**….\~/….**

It was around three until Logan finally showed up, changing into her night clothes. Hermione was also awake, and she watched her.

"Why do you always have to crack jokes at such serious times?"

Logan buried herself under her covers. "I wasn't joking, I was speaking the truth. I wasn't scared." Hermione frowned, "Harry is one of the bravest kids in Gryffindor and _he_ even admitted he was scared." Logan's eyes scanned the wall, flicking left to right, up to down.

"Take my advice and quit the tough guy act…no one's buying it." Hermione was silent after that and Logan soon heard the soft breaths come from her friend…or _was_ Hermione her friend?

A tear slipped from Logan's eye as she closed them. Her bottom lip trembled and she wept, sobs coming from her throat.

She couldn't be afraid of anything because in a world without love, you had to defend yourself against everything. There _were _no arms to protect you or hold _when_ you were scared. In a place with no love, you couldn't _be_ scared because you never know _when_ something might get you…when there's no one there to look out for you…

"I can't be afraid…"


	12. Shopping Buddies

**I didn't really like this chapter. I was kind of out of it.**

**I would like to thank Undead Artist and Obscure Stranger for submitting a Story Alert and I would like to thank Jessica Iberg and Jean Potter for reviewing! Thanks guys!!**

**Enjoy and please review!! I'd highly appreciate it!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Shopping Buddies**

**….\~/….**

**Friday: September 13:**

Draco glared at her through the entire Potions class. That glare probably covered up his nervousness that he had grown for her after the night before. Logan glared right back, her chin resting in her hand as she waited for her potion to simmer for five minutes. The white liquid was supposed to turn into somewhat of a paste when it was done and Snape provided containers for those who accomplished the potion so that they could scoop some up and hopefully use it.

The blonde's eyes never left her, even when Snape handed him a container. Logan left his gaze to concentrate on her work and scooped some in, screwing the lid on. She dropped it into her bag and looked up to still see Draco staring at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and he grimaced, finally breaking eye contact.

Snape stopped in front of Logan, blocking her out of Draco's view. "Meet me after class, Miss Wolfram. We will be leaving right after."

Before he could leave, she asked, "How are we going to get there?"

He turned back towards her. "Floo Powder…" He walked away, heading over to Neville's cauldron to hopefully find something to taunt him about for the remainder of class which wasn't long, only ten more minutes, but if Snape did find a problem, those ten minutes would be the worst for Neville.

Draco's diverted his attention to her again and she put her cheek in her hand, wiggling her fingers at him, a cheeky little smile on her face. All got was a scowl and that scowl made her amused…and she liked being amused.

**….\~/….**

Hermione left without saying a word. She acted like she was still mad about the night before and she probably was. It wasn't like she was lying; she _hadn't_ been scared how that dog. It wasn't like she could lie; but on the other hand, she could because she _was_ lying about her family life, so what would more lie do?

Harry and Ron didn't say anything to her either and Lunar looked at her, rushing out of the room with Padma when Logan caught her look. Draco, Pansy, and their goons glared at her venomously as they walked out the door. Logan sighed, sitting on one of the stools. She laid her head in her arms as she waited for Professor Snape to come back.

All she could hear were the fading footsteps of her fellow classmates, and the occasional, yet rhythmical plop of a droplet of moisture somewhere in the dungeons. All she could smell were the fumes of the leftover potions and the soap that Snape had in his classroom, ready for students to use when needed. And all she could see was the emptiness of the room, almost like the loneliness that she had suffered for so many years.

She didn't look up when Snape entered the room, but he stopped, looking over at her. "Come on, Miss Wolfram, or have you changed your mind in accompanying me?" he asked, his voice bearing that hopeful tone that maybe she would stay at Hogwarts.

"Of course I'm coming…" she trailed off, earning a quizzical lift of the eyebrow from the dark-haired man. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Wolfram?" What most people would think was a question of concern; he turned into pure curiosity, no concern or worry in his voice whatsoever.

"Are you scared of anything?" she asked, looking up at him. His face made no change; he was actually showed no emotion unless you called a firm-lipped line for a mouth as a show of concern…

"No…I'm not…"

"Then…do people get mad at you when you say you're not scared of something absolutely terrifying when you're actually supposed to be scared?"

He gave her an odd look. "What is the point of this conversation?"

Logan didn't speak, "Let's just…go…"

**….\~/….**

She had to accept that it hadn't been that long when she was last at the Leaky Cauldron. She was glancing around, receiving some strange looks from tea-drinking witches and wizards. They were probably wondering why in the world she was with a man such as Professor Snape.

He turned to her, a deep frown on his pale face. She had to wonder if he ever smiled… not smirk…smile… "I have some other errands to do, other than getting wormwood. In the meantime, I give you the privileges of doing whatever you want, but-" He took a step towards her. "-if I hear one complaint about your uncouth behavior, I'll send right back to Hogwarts and I'll make sure you never lift a troublesome finger again, are we clear, Miss Wolfram?"

Logan gave him a lazy salute, "Crystal, Professor Shopping Buddy!" She hid the smirk that was so desperately wanting out when he scowled and walked away. Once he was out of earshot, she started laughing, walking to the back room, tapping the bricks, and entered Diagon Alley.

**….\~/….**

Logan sat on a bench, leaned forward with her chin rested in her hands. She pondered about what to get Hermione for her birthday and what to get everyone for Christmas. Since she was in Diagon Alley, she might as well get some Christmas shopping done. Her eyes scanned the calm streets, looking over every sign that stretched out from the building. They stopped at one sign: Stationary Shop. Logan remembered Professor McGonagall taking her in there to get her quills and writing things. The girl stood up, pacing over to the store and walking in, listening to the soft chime of the bells.

The walls were covered in different kinds of quills, inks, and parchment. On the wall to the left was the wall covered with small bottles of ink, in so many different colors. Logan walked over, ignoring the curious look of the shop owner.

"Aren't students supposed to be in school?" he asked.

Logan examined a bottle of red ink, "I'm with a teacher so I'm okay."

The man left her alone after that, only sitting there to watch her look over the inkwells until she came across packages of inkwells, containing ink in colors of the rainbow. She grabbed that and a screech owl quill that seemed to fit Hermione's personality. Well, she _was_ bossy and _did_ seem to screech out answers or orders…

Logan set the items on the front desk, digging her hand into her bag, taking out six Galleons. "Can you wrap those?" she asked. The man nodded went in the back. She heard the rip of paper, the slice of the tape, and the crinkle of the bow being wrapped around the paper. The man came back to the front, handing her the gifts.

"Thank you for shopping here. Have a nice day." He wasn't enthusiastic when saying that. He must have some really rude customers that come through here. Logan smiled, "You too."

Logan left the store, leaving a shocked, yet pleased store clerk.

**….\~/….**

When she had received the news that Harry made the Gryffindor Seeker, she was happy for him, but when she heard that he was youngest Seeker in over a century, she couldn't help but _not_ be surprised. It seemed that he had a special treatment amongst the teachers that no one else seemed to receive. Dumbledore especially treated Harry with a kindness that he showed no one else.

Logan found herself heading to the Quality Quidditch Supplies. On her last visit to Diagon Alley, she had heard some kid asking his mom for the model of the Hungarian Horntails. She walked in, not greeted by the bell and looked around to see the model immediately. Logan approached it, watching the fake, but moving Quidditch players zooming around the field, playing a game amongst themselves.

"Fourteen Galleons?!" she said, a little too loudly because the shopkeeper came out, a frown on his face. "Do we have a problem, girl?" Logan looked up at the hard-faced man.

"Well, no, it kind of shocked me, that's all."

The man's frown deepened, if that was possible. "If you don't like it, get out!" He walked to the back, grumbling about kids and their whiney attitudes.

"Wait, come back here!!" Logan shouted, causing the man to come sauntering back in. "Is there any way you can wrap this?" she asked, setting the model on the counter. He grabbed some wrapping paper, "Of course I'm able to; what do you partake me, stupid?" Logan narrowed her eyes to the man's rudeness.

"Do you want me too?"

The man snarled, "Of course not!"

"Then stop suggesting it before I consider the idea." She dug out fourteen Galleons and set them on the counter. "Now please wrap it." She frowned at the man's sneer as his fingers worked the paper around the box, tying it with a bow. "Get out, troublemaker." Logan stood there, watching the man amble back into the back room and Logan left, the present under her arm.

**….\~/….**

The bookstore was crowded with people, making it hard to maneuver the package under her arm so that it wouldn't hit people. Gasps were coming from the crowd that gathered around what she could make out through the gaps between people as a chess table. The people at the chess table she could not make out however, which made her frustrated. She laid her present near the door, tucked away behind some books, out of sight. Logan pushed through a number of people, who all gave her annoyed hollers as she moved her way to the front. There at the table were two men: the left person was thin-face with a balding head and a frustrated expression on his face as the man on the right, a very handsome, very calm man who had his hands folded under his chin, waiting for the other to make his move.

The bald man threw his King piece down, standing up hurriedly. "I can't do it! Wherever I go, he'll beat me!" The man threw his poster down and the calm man laughed, "I told you I don't do autographs!" Logan moved so that the loser could stomp his way out.

"That was for my son too…" he muttered as he passed her.

"Wait…" Logan said. The man stopped, looking down at her. "Wait a moment and I guarantee an autograph for your son."

"Anybody up for another challenge?" the winner asked. The crowd muttered and Logan looked up to see a banner saying, "Wizard Chess Champion: Anthony Goodwin." Logan looked back down to see Anthony's eyes on her.

"Do I sense a challenger?" he asked. More mutters…

"Only if you won't cry after I beat you." Logan said, walking up to the chess table, sitting opposite to Anthony. "Now, if I win, you get to sign two-" Logan held up two fingers. "-posters. If I lose, you don't have to raise a hand to sign two boys' future posters." She leaned forward. "I wouldn't want the Wizard Chess Champion's wrist bone to fracture or anything." She leaned back, gesturing towards the board.

"Your move."

Anthony frowned, moving a mere pawn. Logan did the same. Anthony moved his bishop three squares to the left. "Ah, the old capture your enemy's King in five moves trick. Personally, I think that is _so_ lame, but hey, it's your game…"

Anthony frowned deeper, and Logan caught the nervous look in his eyes as he moved another piece. Logan watched as he tapped the table, stroking his chin anxiously. So she found his weak spot? The game progressed, both losing piece by piece until there were only a few left. Logan's eyes scanned the room, noticing that people were starting to inch closer to the chess table. The man from earlier watched in anticipation, licking his dry lips. Chess must've been a very competitive sport in the wizarding world…

"Check." Anthony muttered, smirking. Logan looked back down at the board. She moved her bishop to his meek knight, smirking herself when Anthony clenched his fist. He was probably already thinking of the Daily Prophet's headline: Wizard Chess Champion beat by eleven-year old!

"Do I sense stress?" Logan questioned, lifting an eyebrow. Goodwin scowled, moving his one pawn. "You think you've defeated me, but you haven't…not yet."

Logan leaned back in her chair. "I know I haven't defeated you. There's four different ways you can capture my King, but of course, you seem completely oblivious to maybe three of them. The victory is in your hand, but you're too stupid to notice it."

Anthony jumped up, hands clenching the table. "I've had enough of your ignorant taunts. Give me the damn posters!" Almost like she was expecting this to happen, Logan held up to the two posters and conjured an inked quill with his wand.

"To…"

"Ron Weasley."

_To Ron Weasley,_

_Thanks for being one of my fans. Maybe someday we'll play each other._

_From,_

_Anthony Goodwin_

"Now the other one…" Logan said, looking over at the father. "What's your son's name?" she asked. The man stepped up, his bottom lip quivering, looking like he was going to cry. "His name's Cane." He turned to Logan, "Thank you, so much."

Anthony stuck out the posters. "Get out…" he muttered, not bothering to look at them. The girl grinned, taking her gift. She paid the cashier for a slip that she could put the poster in. She reached for a Mythical Creatures book for Lunar, paying for it, grabbing her other items, and leaving with the father.

She was about to walk in the other direction when the man caught her shoulder. Logan turned, staring up at him. He smiled, "Thank you for that. My son's a big fan of him and he would've come to see him, but see, he's sick…"

Logan nodded, "It was my pleasure, plus, I liked seeing that guy get flustered!"

The father nodded, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "I tell my son about what you did. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." The man smiled once more before walking away, leaving Logan, carrying a heavy model of a Quidditch Pitch.

**….\~/….**

The last place where she stopped was at the Flower shop that was just down the road from the bookstore. There was no small ring when she opened the door which disappointed her; she always liked having the bell tell people that she was coming in. Even when there was no ring, a young, blonde woman came bouncing up.

"Can I help you?" she asked her voice a little too high for Logan's liking. She nodded, frowning when the blonde stared in awe at her scars. "Oooo, where'd you get those?" she asked, pointing at them. The werewolf narrowed her eyes, shirking away.

"See, I have this friend that's interested in plants and I want to get him something that he can take care of while at school. Anything that you recommend?" she asked, taking a step away from the curious blonde.

"Of course," she exclaimed, prancing over to a small bush that sort of quivered and shook when the blonde picked it up. "This is a Flutterby bush. I'm sure your friend would love to take care of it! All it needs is a bit of pruning every week and watering everyday and I'm pretty sure it'll shake all the time!"

Logan watched it relax, then shake vibrantly when she fingered one of its leaves. "Can you send this to Hogwarts on Christmas Eve? I don't want my friend to see it before then."

"Sure, just give me your name and we'll send an owl on that day! Be sure to pick it up because Flutterby bushes hate the cold!" Did this girl have to say everything with excitement? Logan's poor ears were beating in her skull every time this girl spoke.

A clipboard was shoved in her face. Logan pushed it away a bit in order to scribble her name down. The girl beamed, showing off her perfect pearly whites. "Thank you and that will be four Galleons!"

**….\~/….**

Professor Snape was waiting for her near the Leaky Cauldron entrance. "Are we done shopping, Miss Wolfram?" he asked, upper lip twitching into a sneer after seeing all the gifts in her arms. "I know I am; I'm not sure about you though." Her remark made him scowl and walk away, Logan following him.

"You go in first." Snape said, pointing to the fireplace. Logan nodded, stepping in and throwing the Floo powder around her, shouting "Professor Snape's classroom!" She disappeared in the uproar in green flames.

**….\~/….**

She had only an hour to sit outside, watching the multi-colored sky get darker by each minute. Her feet were in the water, wiggling her toes in the cool liquid. Logan looked across the water and had a nagging feeling like she was missing something. Maybe she was half expecting that familiar garlic smell to come into the air again. Or maybe it was not talking to Hermione at all that day.

At least she wasn't the only one that wasn't afraid of certain terrifying things. She and Snape already had two things in common: neatness and fearlessness. But there was something about the scowl that he gave her; the angry look in his eyes that she saw every time he looked at her…there was something that didn't quite click. Maybe there was something that happened between them in the past that she couldn't remember.

Logan's eyes twitched when she heard the grass crinkle beneath someone's feet. "Logan…?" Logan didn't need to look up to know that Hermione was standing there, that musty smell indicating that there were books in her arms.

"What?" she asked, plucking on blade of grass from the ground. She lifted up to level with her eyes and examined it before running it across her finger, enjoying the smoothness of it.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. It's just…I want you to tell the truth."

The blade of grass tore the skin on her fingertip, blood quickly seeping through and sliding down her finger. Ignoring the sharp prick in her finger, she stood up, not bothering to brush her pants off. Hermione stepped away when Logan turned towards her.

"Okay, so maybe I was scared. I just…don't like feeling weak around other people. It bothers me." Hermione shook her head, "It's okay to be scared…everyone is…even the bravest person is scared of _some_thing." Hermione smiled, "Come on, let's go get something to eat. I bet your starving!"

Hermione started to walk away, but when she didn't hear Logan's footsteps behind her, she stopped, turning halfway to see that Logan was staring across the lake. "Aren't you coming?" she asked, trying to pinpoint the place where Logan was staring so intently at.

"Can you smell that?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, turning towards her fully. "Smell what?"

"Garlic…" That's when Logan quickly dashed into the forest, twigs snapping with each step she took. Hermione shouted for her to come back, and the bushy-haired girl gave a hesitant look before dropping her books and bag and running off towards her friend. There was no sound when she ran in, only the faint sound of twigs breaking in the distance.

"Logan!" she called out loudly, scanning her surroundings. She stopped, looking to her left when she saw a rushed black figure. It crossed her view, gliding to a stop only a few yards away. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as it started moving towards her. The figure moved faster towards her, almost reaching the frightened girl when a unexpected person threw itself into it.

The figure toppled to the ground, slowly trying to get up. Logan bared her teeth at it, grabbing Hermione's arm, roughly pulling her away from the forest. "Come on, Hermione! Regain your mind and tell your legs to move!"

Hermione was still frozen though, and finally Logan hooked arms with Hermione's and dragged her out, cursing to herself when the figure had finally gotten up, regaining its posture. All she could see were the teeth that the black figure bared towards her, and it started to glide towards them, knowing that Hermione's added weight was slowing Logan down.

"GET UP, HERMIONE!!" Logan screamed. The girl in her arms jerked, and unfroze, stumbling into a run with Logan beside her. They grabbed the books and bag on their way towards the castle, not bothering to look back, though the smell of garlic was still so strong.

**….\~/….**

The two girls didn't bother going to dinner. They just went straight to the Common Room. Breathing heavily, they muttered the password and the portrait swung open. They stumbled into the room, throwing themselves on the couch in front of the blazing fire.

"What…was…that?" Hermione asked, gasping for breath.

"I don't know." Logan sputtered out, gulping for a deep breath, and then letting it out slowly. That was a lie because she _did_ have a guess on who it was, but she didn't want Hermione to spill the beans when she wasn't so sure.

"Let's just…go to sleep. We'll sleep on this whole event? Right?" Hermione asked, looking over at Logan. Her friend nodded, and they walked into the Girl's Dormitory, changing their clothes and burying into their covers.

Just the thought of something that dangerous out in the forest was nerve-wrecking…

* * *

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, not me. I only own Logan.**


	13. The Moon's Always Brightest At Hogwarts

**I'm sorry for my delay. I've been busy with school, plus my computer had a horrible virus that took my dad a long time to fix. And I also apoloigize for the shortness of this chapter, but it's just a look into Logan's transformations. **

**I would also like to thank LovexFaithxHeartbreak for reading my story.**

**Please review! I'm begging to know what your houghts are on my story and if you have any ideas on how I can make it better, please tell me. I'm so happy that you all are reading it!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Moon's Always Brightest at Hogwarts**

**….\~/….**

**Tuesday, September 22****nd****:**

Logan slumped at the Gryffindor table, poking her food with her fork absent mindedly. Hermione looked up from her book and gave Logan a curious look. For the past week, her friend had been acting strangely. She hadn't been as social as she usually was, but quiet and thoughtful. Her face had become a sickly pale, her scars seeming to be much bigger, and deep dark circles hung under her tired eyes. Logan acted sick, looked sick, and made people she was coming down with something.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, closing her book. Logan looked up slowly, her cheek resting in her hand. "What?" she asked. Before Hermione could answer, she looked over her shoulder. Logan ignored whoever, but when a hand slid on her shoulder, spinning her around, she looked up to see the narrowed eyes of Draco.

"What's wrong with you, Wolfram? Have people stopped coming to the freak show?" His hand left her shoulder, and Draco laughed, the other Slytherins howled. Logan didn't say anything.

Draco turned back around, looking down at Logan's expressionless face. He sneered, flicking her forehead which struck her nerves. "I hate seeing your sulky face all the time…cheer up…" Logan watched him walk away.

Did Draco just show kindness towards her?

The bell rang for classes to start. Logan stood up, gathering her bag and walking towards the door. Hermione hurried along, walking beside Logan. "Can you believe it? Malfoy was actually nice to you!"

"No he wasn't."

"Well, he was in a way. He told you to cheer up!" Logan didn't say anything; she just pushed the double doors open, only to be stopped by a frowning Professor Snape. Hermione stopped beside Logan, looking up at the black-haired man curiously.

"Ah, Miss Wolfram, what a pleasure to run into you on such a-" He flicked his eyes in the direction of the windows and lowered back at Logan. "-fine morning." The scarred girl looked up at the windows, rain pelting the glass ever so gently. The sky was grey, illuminating with streaks of lightening every now and again.

"Only if you think dark and gloomy is 'fine'..."

Snape's upper lip lifted, cold eyes looking down at her tired ones. "Why am I not surprised that you'd come up with a sarcastic comment for that?"

Logan yawned, "Do you need something?" Logan asked. Hermione leaned next to Logan, "I have to go. See you later." Her friend hurried away, leaving Logan alone with the dark-haired teacher.

"Are you ready for your last dose of potion?" he asked. Snape didn't give her any time to answer; he was already walking towards the entrance courtyard, Logan sauntering behind him.

"Professor Snape, why does it have to be so disgusting?" she asked. "Can't we add something to make it better?"

"No…"

**….\~/….**

The potion smoked faintly; an awful odor filling her senses which made her want to gag desperately. It sat there, untouched, on the desk as Logan stared at it. Snape stood there impatiently, foot tapping on the ground.

"Miss Wolfram, you're testing my patience." he hissed. Logan looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes in his direction. These were the times when she really hated him. The girl looked back at the potion and clenched her fingers around the goblet. Snape came to her side, a gleam in his eyes as she slowly began to consume the lumpy substance.

Snape was tired of her taking small sips and he pushed the goblet up, the liquid slipping down her throat. Logan pushed his hand away, choking on the potion. The smell, the taste, the feel of it in her mouth made her feel queasy and she grabbed her stomach.

"I'd move if I were you…" Snape stood there as all the contents in Logan came back out, right onto his shoes. The girl took a deep, shaky breath before she rushed away, in hope that Madame Pomfrey had something that would help her keep everything down.

**….\~/….**

"The Wolfsbane potion is a nasty one." Madame Pomfrey said, rushing over with some pumpkin juice. It seemed that the woman was always in a hurry to do something, even when she had one person in the infirmary. "Here's some juice. It'll get the taste out of your mouth."

Logan took the cup and sipped lightly. "Can I talk to Professor McGonagall?" Logan asked, staring down at the cup.

"About what, dear?" the woman asked, putting the bottle away. "About what you're supposed to do tonight?" she asked. Logan looked up to see Madame Pomfrey staring at her. The green-eyed girl nodded, looking back down at the cup as she swished the liquid around in it.

"You're going to stay in here and rest. Professor McGonagall will be retrieving some clothes for you to change in tomorrow. You'll transform in the Forbidden Forest. After that, you're on your own. A teacher will meet you tomorrow morning near Hagrid's hut."

Madame Pomfrey walked over, pulling the covers back on the bed that Logan sat on. "Lie down and go to sleep." The woman gave a stern look when Logan wouldn't lie down, but she finally stuffed her legs under the covers and pulled them up.

For a long time, Logan laid there, watching Madame Pomfrey do paperwork and have students come in and out. A total of ten had come in an hour; half of them faking an illness to get out of class, mainly potions. Logan had to wonder why others disliked potions so much. She liked it, but chemicals had always been a fascination of hers, especially those that could cause explosions…

"Madame Pomfrey," A girl came in, moaning the woman's name. The girl clutched her stomach, her face turning a sickly green. "I'm not feeling well…"

Madame Pomfrey sighed, standing up to check the girl's temperature. Logan laid back on her hands, staring at the two curiously. A small package fell to the floor near the girl's feet, crumpled up into a messy ball.

"She's faking it." Logan stated. Madame Pomfrey looked over, the girl giving a worried look at Logan. When she spotted the other's scars, her eyes narrowed and Logan noticed the green collar of her hood.

"Why would you say that?" the nurse asked. Logan pointed down at the ground and the girl quickly swept up the package, stuffing it into her pocket. "They're just some notes from class, Madame Pomfrey. She's lying…" the girl said, poking her tongue out when Madame Pomfrey looked behind her.

"Well, you do feel like you have a fever. And your face looks a bit green."

"Almost like your hood!" Logan piped up, smiling when the Slytherin bared her teeth, desperately wanting the Gryffindor to shut up. Madame Pomfrey led the Slytherin to an empty bed, farthest away from Logan as she could get and set up a curtain between them. So now, Logan laid there with the sheets coming up to her waist.

She hummed to one of her favorite tunes. Logan drummed her fingers against her fingers, bored out of her mind. "Is there something I can do?" she asked Madame Pomfrey when the woman passed to make the bed next to the werewolf.

"No."

This was going to be a _long_ day…

**….\~/….**

It the brink of dusk when she and Professor McGonagall arrived to the forest. In the distance, a group of regular wolves howled, probably warning their prey that they were coming. Professor McGonagall took Logan's extra clothes and laid them near a trunk of a tree.

"This is the spot where you'll meet in the morning. Change into your new clothes and head to the hospital wing. You're bound determined to come back with a few cuts."

Logan frowned, shedding her shoes. The cold ground floor was already in the process of numbing her feet. "Great, more scars to add to the collection." she muttered, wiggling her toes in the dirt. McGonagall gave her a skeptical look.

"Go on." The older woman gave Logan a small push which made the girl give her an annoyed look. Once Logan was out of sight, McGonagall gave a worried look.

"And be careful…"

**….\~/….**

A long time ago, when she was younger, Logan remembered this movie she watched on the small television in the diner. 'The King and I' it was called. One of her favorites from today and probably forever will be. Her favorite song had to be the one where Anna and her son whistled because they were scared and didn't want to show it. Well, it wasn't that Logan was scared or anything (which she wasn't), the tune had been catchy and now, in the Forbidden Forest, she started to whistle.

Logan skipped around the in dark when a sudden light engulfed her. The same light that she was so familiar too. An eerie glow with a silvery tint surrounded her. Her eyes caught the beautiful orb in the sky and grimaced.

"I hate the moon." she muttered.

A sudden pain caused her to fall to the ground. Her knees stung from the rough impact with a tree root that stuck from the ground. The pain streaked throughout her entire body, head pulsing and feeling like it was about to burst. Logan bit hard on her tongue, but quickly released when her rapidly growing fangs dug deep into it, drawing blood. Redness stained her teeth. Small droplets plopped to the ground, mixing with the dirt.

"It hurts…" she said, tears welding up in her eyes. The potion did not help reduce the pain, but enabled her to keep her human thoughts. Logan shot her hands into her view as dark claws replaced her old, clear ones. Hair sprouted on her arms and body, soon enveloping her. Her body gained the structure of an over-large wolf with dark grey fur and the same emerald green eyes. Around her paws were the scraps of her clothes.

Pain still filled her body, but not as intense just a second before. The wolf nuzzled the clothing, sneezing when the strong aroma of perfume filled her senses. Logan shook her head, new limbs stiff.

The first steps were always the hardest because she was so used to her human way of walking, that those thoughts still remained in her mind as she walked as a wolf. Her eyes scanned the forest floor, sniffing the air. A burnt wood aroma filled the air which made her nose tingle, just like the moment she smelled her clothes.

_'It's like transforming for the first time…'_ she thought, as the moonbeams still surrounded her. Her regular thoughts clouded her mind, something very new to her. She saw the world in a whole new perspective.

Logan jerked her head to her left when a twig snapped. Nothing there… Her tail waved slightly behind her, something that she had also just taken notice to. _'That's going to get annoying.'_

Logan started to trot out, not really knowing where to go.

…**.\~/….**

As she ventured deeper into the forest, she found a perfect circle that was surrounded by trees. The ground was covered with the moon's light and she plopped herself down in the middle. Her front paws were crossed and she looked up to the stars, wondering what everyone was doing.

_'Probably asleep…'_

There isn't much to do when you're a werewolf and the night's get boring really fast. Forests seem the same wherever you went and the trees seemed to go on and on and on. Logan laid her head on her paws, closed her eyes, and hoped to get some sleep before sunrise.

But sleep was something she wasn't about to catch.

Her eyes opened, but she didn't lift her head. A bloody scent filled her senses when it rafted into the clearing. Then, seven different smells filled the air. Four males and three females; alpha male was the closest to the blood.

_'They killed the deer.'_

Hunger filled the pit of her stomach and she finally lifted her head. Seven against one wasn't fair, but she was probably bigger than them so she might have the advantage depending on their size. In some cases though, size didn't matter because in a pack of wolves, one wolf always snuck up on the enemy and went for the kill. If she were to get that meat, she'd have to watch her back when approaching because a bigger body carries a larger scent.

Logan stood up, walking calmly towards the scene where the bloody smell was getting stronger and stronger. Maybe she should stand by and wait for the wolves to finish their helpings and take the scraps, but the aroma was absolutely mouth-watering.

She stopped next to a tree where the scent was strongest and watched as the pack of wolves devoured the carcass. The carnivores at stripped most of the meat and a pair of wolves were devouring a leg together, occasionally snipping at one another when they got too close to the other's part.

One of the smaller wolves sniffed the air, looking over his shoulder. He spotted Logan; lips curling back as he bared his sharp teeth. The alpha male peered up to see what the younger one was growling at and bared his teeth also, turning away from dinner.

Wolf-Logan narrowed her green eyes as she stood there, never bothering to growl back. Soon, all the wolves were growling at her, taking threatening steps towards her. The last wolf tossed her head, a deer leg flying out of her mouth and rolled near Logan. She glanced over at it and slowly inched towards it.

Her tongue lapped up the blood before she caught it between her teeth and ran for it, running as fast as she could. Seven sets of paws thumped against the ground, gaining up on her. Logan reluctantly dropped the leg and hoped for the best, but the wolves wouldn't stop; they continued to follow her.

Logan's chest felt like fire as she gasped for breaths. Her lungs weren't allowing her to get the air she so desperately needed. Paws starting to ache because of the excessive running, she started to slow. The pack behind her never slowed, but was slowly gaining on her.

Logan stopped, turning slowly, prepared to fight. Before she could look for the pack, the alpha lunged towards her and clamped his teeth around her neck. A pain-filled whine escaped her as she felt his teeth dig into her skin. Her size difference made it difficult for the alpha to stay on and had to latch on many times, but Logan shook him off every time. Finally, she lashed out at him, her claws catching the side of his face. The attack didn't seem to bother him the least bit and she attacked again and again.

_'He's a distraction…'_

Whipping around, she knocked a wolf in mid-air and sent the wolf to the side, but as she watched the wolf fall to the ground, another clutched his teeth around her leg and pulled it out from under her, causing her to collapse. Two wolves clawed and bit at her while the others scratched at her face, causing blood to blur her vision. Logan could feel the cuts and forming bruises all over her body as they left her there. She watched as the smaller male took the deer leg as they ran off, leaving her bloodied, wounded, and half-conscious on the ground.

…**.\~/….**

_Early morning…_

…**.\~/….**

Every time she set her right paw down, a pained whimper escaped her. She limped her way towards the meeting spot. Blood was caked into her now matted fur and the wounds on her body were turning purplish-red and she knew that when she transformed back into a human. Pain continued to streak throughout her right front leg.

When she neared the edge of the forest, she could see the rising sun. Not so much as pain, but an annoying buzz filled her entire body as she slowly began to lose her wolf form and back to her human form.

Blood was dried on her skin and nasty-looking bruises covered her arms and legs. Her wrist protruded in an odd way, clearly showing that it was broken. Logan touched her hair matted hair and felt the dry blood stick it together.

Logan bent down the best she could and pulled on her clothes, pain searing through her whenever she turned. She pulled her injured wrist through the sleeve and winced when she bumped it.

Logan looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Professor McGonagall rushing towards her. She stopped short when she saw Logan's state and gaped.

"What happened, Miss Wolfram?" she asked, helping her students off the ground.

"Well, let's just say that some of my "cousins-" She did quotation marks with her fingers. "-gave me a welcome to the forest party last night."

* * *

**I know, I know, the werewolf scene was short, but it's my first so give me mercy. Review for Logan's recovery!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.**


	14. Listen Closely To The Grunts

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been busy.**

**IT'S HALLOWEEN!!! YAY!!**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Listen Closely To The Grunts**

**....\~/....**

**Thursday, October 31st:**

Madame Pince walked through the many rows of bookshelves, an armful of books slowly slipping out of her grasp. She shushed some giggling girls and broke apart a couple that were sneaking kisses behind a propped up book. It was clear that Madame Pince was a martinet, leading her students with an iron grip. They listened to her, in fear that she'd smack them with the ruler that she slipped in her robes. Rumors were spread that she was once a Beater on a Quidditch team, but that remained unclear.

But for the past month, the library was quieter than usual, probably because winter was just around the corner and students hung out near the lake in order to bask in the remaining sun before clouds enveloped it. It was a joyous occasion for the woman though because those nasty Slytherins that roamed the halls weren't in her precious library anymore, but outside causing trouble for others. This brought a sort of smile to her face. Even thought most of the noisy students were outside, but she gained a complainer.

"Their nasty feet are touching my territory..." Madame Pince smirked when she heard the girl's daily griping. The woman stopped to watch the girl stare out the window, leaning against the wall with her cheek pressed up against her palm. A deep, disgusted scowl usually accompanied the girl's annoyed expression, causing the librarian to laugh silently. Madame Pince learned that the girl's name was Logan Wolfram, one of the new Gryffindors that Minerva often talked about. She was warned about the girl's wit and knack for breaking rules so of course when Logan began to come to the library, she kept her eyes on her.

After a couple of weeks of Logan's visits, Madame Pince learned that the didn't hold any threat and treated the books with respect unlike most. And her thirst for knowledge was rare find. To keep her occupied and her mind away from the numerous students that were invading her so called "spot", Madame Pince would set a random book in front of the complainer and walk away, only to turn and watch Logan stare at the treasure, opening it slowly with a thoughtful look in her eye.

"Aw man, Draco is contaminating my spot..._wonderful_..."

Madame Pince stepped closer to Logan who noticed her, but wasn't acknowledging her presence. She often did that which struck a nerve in Madame Pince, but she didn't bring it up. She felt like she wasn't worth any of Logan's time.

_"Tell me about this girl...Logan Wolfram. She seems different..."_

_The older woman laughed, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "She's different alright, but she's like everyone else at Hogwarts. She has her good points and bad points."_

_"What are her good points?" _

_Minerva gave a tight-lipped smile. "Laid-back, but intelligent. She won't cause you any trouble as long as you're a friend. She's hell for those that she doesn't like." Madame Pince looked up from her food over to the girl, smiling a bit. "I make sure to keep an eye out for her."_

Logan suddenly got alert, gripping the window sill. Her eyebrows were narrowed and she seemed more tense than ever. "Oh he is _so_ going to get it."

The scarred girl turned from the window and ran past Madame Pince, who watched her leave. Her eyes noticed the bag that laid on the floor, its contents spilling. "You forgot your-" But she was gone, already out of earshot. Madame Pince looked back over to the bag, setting her books on the table. She lifted the bag up, jumping slightly when a large book fell to the ground, creating a huge thud.

'Stay out' was scribbled at the top, but those words didn't keep the woman from turning to the first page. The picture shocked her when her brown eyes scanned it. There was a face, half of it was a girl with thoughtful eyes and a grin on her face, but the other half was a gruesome-looking face. Pince noted the snarl showing sharp-looking teeth, a mean glint in the narrowed eyes, and three scars protruding down the face diagonally.

At the bottom, in a the same small scribble were the words: _What I Look Like In The Others Eyes_.

**....\~/....**

"C'mon Longbottom, catch it if you can!" Draco taunted as his goon, Goyle, held the Gryffindor's book in the air. "Into Herbology now, are we? Teacher's pet..." Draco hissed, a snide smirk on his face when he watched the chubby boy jump up, his fingers barely brushing the book. Slytherins formed a ring around the small group, howling when Neville's face flushed extremely red. Draco laughed until a force knocked him back, slamming him into the ground. The Slytherins stopped laughing, but were now glaring in the same direction.

"Didn't I tell you to leave him alone?"

Draco looked up to see his rival, Logan, standing there. Her arms were crossed and a scornful look plastered on her face. Slytherins gasped and Neville gave a look of shock when Logan reached her hand out. Draco smirked, taking it carelessly. Neville shook his head in disbelief. Was Logan slowly siding with Draco? Was it because she was tired of rescuing him all the time and didn't want to bother with him anymore?

Draco dusted his clothes off, pieces of dying grass still sticking to his clothes. Logan stood there, watching him with a bored expression on her face. The blonde smirked, sticking his hand out to a expressionless Logan. "How about it, Wolfram, truce?" His grin made her frown, but she calmly outstretched her hand, almost touching his. Logan pulled it back a second before their hands touched, scaling her hand over her head.

"Psyche!" Logan laughed out, a grin on her face.

Draco gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "Wipe that grin off your face, Wolfram."

Logan grinned even more, causing Draco to become more frustrated. He swept his fist out in anger, catching Logan's cheek. She stumbled back, landing on her back side. Draco towered over her, opening and closing his fist numerous times. It was probably the first time he ever punched someone due to the twisted look on his face. His cold gaze flicked over to her, smirking slightly. The girl's cheek was slowly turning red, a bit of bruising showing. He had a good punch, that was for sure.

"How did that feel, second-hand loon?" he asked, beaming proudly when the Slytherin girls giggled. Logan narrowed her eyes, growling through gritted teeth. "Magnificent..." she muttered, slowly getting up. She rubbed her cheek, wincing a bit. Logan turned her back Draco, walking calmly over to Neville. She pulled him up, pushing him towards the castle. Neville looked over his shoulder at a following Logan. The Slytherins were all howling, pointing at her back. Her fists were clenched, knuckles turning white.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried. He went to step next to her, but she continued to push him forward. The dangerous look never left her face, even when they did enter the castle. Neville stopped near the doors, watching Logan walk away.

Never in his life had he seen someone so dark-looking...

**....\~/....**

Lunar sat outside, a large book in her lap. The Potions test was coming up soon and Professor Snape had warned them that it'd contain questions that asked for every detail. To most that would seem a little extreme, especially for those that never paid attention in his class, but with a little studying, she was sure that she could go by with a passing grade. So far, she had been doing well in all her classes, but the homework had been easy up to that point.

"Hey Fred, wait up!"

Lunar's face got extremely red as she looked over her shoulder. There he was, that same casual grin on his face, that same playful sparkle in his eyes, and that same flaming red hair that was no where near as bright as her face at the moment. His twin came running up to him, followed by Lee Jordan, their best friend. Lunar gulped, looking back at her book. A sigh came next, closing her eyes slowly.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

Lunar squeaked, looking up at the grinning Fred. "Um...I...um..."

"Where are all your friends?" he asked. Lunar only stared, making a fool out of herself for not finding the words to say. He noticed this and placed a hand on her head. "What are you reading?" he questioned. The small girl looked back down at her textbook. "There's a test in Potions...I'm just studying..." she said quietly, smiling a bit. Fred nodded, sitting next to her.

"Hey, you're in Ravenclaw, right?" That was an obvious question, considering that her hood was outlined with blue-the Ravenclaw color. But Lunar still nodded, "Why?"

"Well, my brother and I are coming up with this amazing prank to pull on our ol' buddy Filch and I have no time to do my homework," He gave a sheepish smile that made her melt inside. "Do you think you can do it for me?"

"Um...well...I guess I can."

Fred jumped up, grinning. "Thanks a bunch." Lunar watched him walk away. He gave a wave over his shoulder. "See you later, Lunar!" A slight stream of blush ran across her face.

_'He knows my name...'_

**....\~/....**

_Near the Halloween feast..._

**....\~/....**

Logan had never felt so irritated in her life. Well, she can't really say that. She's had worse times. But that's not the point; the point was, was that Lavender Brown was definitely getting on her last nerve. The green-eyed girl sat there on the overly comfortable couch, her head in her hands with a smirking Lavender leaning on the back of the couch. Her sandy blonde hair was piled on top of her head, eyes having that devious gleam.

"_So_, where did you get that bruise?" she asked, staring intently on the dark purple spot on her cheek.

Logan narrowed her eyes, staring into the flames of the fire that one of the students had started just before. The heat radiated off of the roaring red, stroking her face. Sometimes she wished she could collect a ball of fire and chuck it at Lavender, burning off all her hair so she didn't have to listen to the constant complaints that Lavender griped about _every_ morning. 'It's too frizzy!' or 'It's took light!' That's what she heard _all_ the time...and it got old!

"I heard from Seamus Finnigan who heard from Lunar Calypsa who heard it from Cho Chang that _you _received it from Draco Malfoy. Is that true?"

That hit Logan hard for some reason, probably because her pride was damaged badly. A whiny-ass like Draco punching her and getting away with it...that'd leave a mark on not only her cheek, but on her reputation as well. And it wasn't like she was going to forget about...she already had a plan and it involved underwear and wartcap powder or bulbadox powder, she hadn't decided yet.

"Well, are the rumors true?"

Logan rubbed her face, standing up with a sigh. Turning halfway towards an amused Lavender, she put her hand on her hip and said, "Yeah, it's true..."

"Ouch..."

Logan started to walk away, trying to head up to the Girl's Dormitory to retrieve her wand, but Lavender blocked her path. "Why'd he punch you? I'm curious." Logan just stared at her with an expressionless face. She gently pushed past the blonde and continued to make her way up the stairs. Right now, all she wanted to do was clear her mind by absent-mindfully strumming her guitar, something she hadn't done in awhile. However, she wasn't going to be able to do that with an annoying girl tagging along.

"You know, you two are perfect for each other. I think he likes you."

Logan stopped, turning with both feet on separate stairs. "I do not like Draco Malfoy! I do not like Slytherins in general! He doesn't like me and neither do his friends! Now, will you please stop breathing down my neck?!"

Lavender stayed on the stairs while Logan walked away, but she too stopped, turning back around in hope that she would be able to find the twins.

**....\~/....**

She found them, standing in the Entrance Courtyard, talking with Lee Jordan. It looked like they were planning something, but they would have to put whatever devious plan on hold for a moment when she approached. Lee nudged George in the arm, pointing towards her. Both twins looked over their shoulders, a grin stretching across their faces when they saw her. "Well, if it isn't our favorite first year! Been awhile since we saw you last." Fred said, stepping towards her. George poked her bruise, giggling. Logan swatted his hand away and they noticed her irritation.

"What's up?" they asked together.

Logan blinked, sighing with her hands on her hips. "I need some advice. Should I use wartcap or bulbadox powder?"

"And for what, my dear?" Fred asked, detecting that devious glint in her eyes. The gleam that they always had when they were planning something devious. Logan ushered them in, whispering her plan in their ears. The three chuckled lowly. "That's brilliant, Logan, truly brilliant."

Logan ran her fingers through her hair. "I know that Snape will be in his office so I was wondering if there was a passage directly to his storeroom." She frowned when the twins shook their heads. "We hate to say it, but there's no passage there. We're afraid that you're on your own for this one."

The girl nodded, "That's alright; I actually wanted to do this solo, no offense."

"None taken," George said. "When are you going to strike?" he asked. Logan gave a small smile.

"Tonight of course, after the feast."

**....\~/....**

Lunar glimpsed up and down the long table, feeling slightly queasy at seeing all the sweets that sat in front of her. All the other Ravenclaws gulped down candy gleefully while she was hesitant. Her eyes rested on a delicious-looking treacle tart and she unconsciously reached out, grabbing a piece. She sunk her teeth in the sweet, smiling appreciatively. Now she knew why Harry talked about these all the time.

"Looks like someone is finally trying new things." Lunar looked over her shoulder to see a smiling Logan. The small girl noticed that the smile wasn't her usual, but a sad one and her eyes were full of thought. Lunar's eyes went down to the cast on her arm, slowly healing her wrist. She remembered that day, September 11th, when Logan was carried into the Hogwarts castle by Hagrid with a worried Professor McGonagall trailing behind them. Logan's sleeves and pant legs had been rolled up, revealing nasty-looking cuts and bruises. Her wrist had protruded in an odd way. Her condition left students scratching her head, but when Lunar visited her with a lamb chop in hand, Logan explained that she had gone out early in the morning to watch the sunrise when a pack of wolves came out and attacked.

Of course this story was believed true, Lunar couldn't help but feel like her friend was hiding something.

Lunar missed her happy, sarcastic friend, but even now, when Draco would shoot insults towards her, she'd ignore them. It was like Logan left and a depressed girl replaced her. Harry often talked about how she seemed distant from everyone, usually receding to the library or lake to think as she claimed. Lunar wasn't the only one that noticed her strange behavior, but also Hermione. The Gryffindor was panicked, even if she denied it. She'd often bribe the old Logan out with peppermint, but the scarred girl would reject it and walk away with her hands shoved in her pockets.

Lunar looked at the sweet, setting it down on her plate. "Yeah..." she said, wringing her hands. It was like talking to a whole new person...

Logan narrowed her eyes, but looked over her shoulder when the double doors burst open, crashing into the wall. Professor Quirrell came running in, a frightful look in his eyes and he was panting tremendously. "Troll in the dungeons!! Troll in the dungeons!!" He stopped in the middle of the room, face red from all the running. "Thought you ought to know." Everyone watched him collapse and they all screamed in horror, throwing their food down on the table and starting to run out.

"SILENCE!!!" Dumbledore yelled, people frozen in their steps. Once the room was dead silent, Dumbledore raised his hand. "Prefects will escort their houses back to the common rooms in a calm manner." Prefects raised their hands in the air, signaling to students to follow them. Lunar pushed past Logan who stood there calmly. The Hall was emptying when Harry and Ron came running up to her.

"We have to get Hermione! She's in the Girl's Bathroom! She doesn't know!" Harry informed. Logan's eyes got wide, running towards the doors. Her friends followed her, struggling to keep up with her.

**....\~/....**

Hermione brushed the tears away with her sleeve as she stepped out of the stall, sniffling a bit. Ron's harsh words made her come here instantly before anyone saw her tears. She never cried in front of people because she didn't want to answer any questions or be given sympathy. She hated sympathy with a passion, made her feel weak, dependent.

Hermione stopped in her tracks when a foul odor entered her nostrils, practically making her eyes water. She covered her nose, trying not to gag. "Dear God, what is that-" A huge foot came into view and she trailed her eyes up the leg, stomach, and hideous look of a large mountain troll, club in hand and face scrunched up as if it just smelled its own stench. Hermione's eyes got wide and she hurried into the bathroom stall, falling to the floor just in time for the club to swing right over her head. Wood pieces littered the ground around her, the sound of the troll smashing more stalls filling her ears.

"Hermione!!"

She looked over to her left for an instant to see Logan, Harry, and Ron entering the bathroom, skidding to a halt when they almost collided into the troll's leg. The troll looked down at them, giving Hermione the chance to crawl over to the shelter of the sinks, but the club came inches to the place where she crawled under. "Help!" she cried out, covering her head with her arms.

Ron picked up a wood piece. "Hey, peabrain!!" The troll looked over at him, only to have the wood bounce off his nose. He shook his head, grunting loudly.

Logan gave a confused look when she heard the words, "That kinda hurt!" It was a low voice too, nowhere near the pitch of Harry or Ron and it definitely wasn't hers. The troll brought its club down and as it lifted it, Harry grabbed onto it. He jumped onto the troll's shoulders at a considerable height. The troll grunted, trying to shake Harry off, but failing miserably. "Get off me, you pesky human!" Logan stepped back, eyebrows knitted together as the troll yelled, swinging its club everywhere.

She watched as Ron pointed his wand at the troll.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione instructed from the sinks.

Ron did as she said while saying, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club floated in midair, preventing the hit that the troll was going to give Harry. "What?" the troll questioned, looking up at its club. Ron released the spell and they all watched as the club fell on the troll's head. It lost its grip on Harry and he fell to the ground. The troll stumbled and finally fell to the ground at Ron's feet.

Hermione crawled from her hiding place, cautiously looking over the creature. Logan continued to stare at it. A group of footsteps came running in and Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell all came running in, Madame Pomfrey following close behind them, in case the troll got a hold of anyone. Professor McGonagall looked between the floor, especially at Logan's shocked expression...the first emotion she had shown since her transformation.

"What happened here?!" the woman asked, stepping closer to the creature. Hermione stepped towards them, wringing her hands. "I'm sorry Professor, but I was the one that looked for it. I read about them and thought I could take it."

Professor McGonagall looked at her with a surprised look on her face. Hermione was the last one she thought would do something so reckless; she never broke the rules. "Well, five points from Gryffindor for recklessness." McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron. "I still say that it was luck, not many first years can take on and defeat a mountain troll. Five points each will be given to both of you for sheer, dumb luck."

Harry and Ron beamed, looking over at Hermione, but she was concentrating on Logan who crouching in front of the troll. She watched as Logan set her hand down on the troll's head and rubbed it gently, a sad, yet compassionate look in her eyes. McGonagall caught this and quickly told the three to leave. They did, but Hermione gave one last look at Logan before heading towards the Common Room.

Logan looked over the troll's body. "Where does it hurt?" They weren't normal words she said, but a series of grunts. The teacher's gave curious looks when the troll responded. "My foot...I have something stuck in my foot." Of course they couldn't understand this, but Logan sure could. They watched her stand up, walking to the end of the troll's long body and sure enough, a large stick was stuck in his foot. She pulled it out, only a small trickle of blood running down his foot down. Logan grabbed a roll of tissue paper and begun bandaging his foot.

After she was done, the troll sat up, still towering over her. "Thank you," he grunted. "That's been bothering me all day long. I got it stuck when I was taking my morning walk." On the outside, the troll seemed stupid, but in reality he seemed very bright. Logan smiled, crouching in front of him. "No problem; it was my pleasure."

"You must be the only one that can speak to me. Those four have looks of confusion on their faces." Logan looked over and laughed. "That they do." she said whilst nodding. The troll grunted, standing up. "I must return to my home. I'm feeling a bit famished." And the adults watched the troll leave, almost like he knew where he was going. Logan continued to stare at the place where the troll once sat, smiling a bit.

"Let me guess, I can speak troll?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Yes, you can." Minerva gave a small smile when her student's usual wolfish grin stretched out across her face. "Oh yeah, I'm good! Believe it!"

_'Oh, but I do, Logan. I truly do.'_

**....\~/....**

Draco Malfoy snored softly in his bed, signaling that he was sound asleep. She crept near his bed and sprinkled bulbadox powder on his clothes, both uniforms because she wasn't sure which one he was going to wear. Logan crouched next to his bed, grinning.

"Sleep tight, little Drakie."

The blonde shot up, sweat rolling down his face. He looked to the side of his bed to see that the girl wasn't there, nothing had been touched.

"It was only a nightmare." He laid back down, eyes peering towards the door.

What he didn't know was that Logan was standing on the rotating piece of wall, laughing deviously all the way down the passage.

* * *

**Review please!!**


	15. Silver Blood

**Chapter 14**

**Silver Blood**

**….\~/….**

**Friday, November 1****st****:**

The sun was slowly starting to rise when she looked up. A sketchbook was in her lap as she ran her oil pastels over the page, smearing them to create the many colors of the sky she saw at the moment. Reds clashed into oranges which collided into pinks and finally slammed into the light and dark blues that painted the above. Dawn had to be her favorite time of the day.

Logan looked out, shivering at the cool zephyr that blew past her. The reason why she wasn't in the dormitories like everyone else, but instead outside under the beautiful sky was because she couldn't sleep. So many thoughts swirled in her mind, it wasn't even funny. How come she knew how to speak troll? Did she know any other languages?

She frowned, putting the quill to the bottom right of the page.

_Many Colors of Dawn- 11/1/91_

She slid her sketchbook into her bag and laid back, putting her bag under her head. Other than the library and the lake, she often relaxed on top of the astronomy tower. She liked the smells of metal mixed in with the natural aromas that Earth carried throughout the wind. She liked the smell of the pine trees that surrounded Hogwarts. And she liked the smell of the light mist that waded off the lake.

"I'll be right back; I left my book up here!"

Logan's ear twitched when she heard footsteps clomping up the metal staircase. She didn't give any attention to whoever it was and tried to stay quiet, but the person took immediate notice to her.

"You're going to fall off."

The werewolf looked over her shoulder, through the crevice her folded arms gave. A pretty young girl stood there with long, dark hair and narrowed, dark eyes. She was tall and Logan took notice to the green that framed her hood.

"You're point…?" Logan questioned, returning her gaze to the sky. The girl growled, "I'm just trying to help, okay?" she asked, obviously annoyed. Logan ignored her which irked the girl even more, but she fought to calm herself down.

"Listen, I know you're the one that sent that box of Hiccough sweets to Flint earlier this year."

So this was Stella Lawrence? The Slytherin that got along with Gryffindors pretty well by what the Weasley twins had told her. She seemed alright…for now. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I'd like to thank you." She smiled sheepishly. "Ever since that, Flint's gotten off my back and I appreciate the space that you've created for me. I want to know if there's anything that I can do to repay you."

"Yeah, go shove him and Draco into a hole."

Stella gave a light laugh, "I wish I could…" She trailed off. "Can I, um, sit up there with you?" she asked, hesitation hinting in her voice ever so slightly. Logan shrugged which she interpreted as an invitation and set her bag down, climbing up onto the roof.

"You seem nice…for a Gryffindor."

"I can be mean…"

Stella laughed again. "What's your name?" she asked. "It's Logan Wolfram."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Logan. I'm-"

"Stella, I know." Logan's eyes were closed, hoping that she could catch some sleep before breakfast, but it looked like that little wish was slowly going downhill. Damn Slytherins…always getting in her business…

"What are you doing up here?" If this was her way of becoming friends, she would have to learn that Logan needed peace and chatting up a storm wasn't going to cut it. Stella, however, caught on pretty quick, immediately shutting her mouth.

After a few minutes of silence, Stella opened her mouth to speak, but Logan beat her. "I like it because it's peaceful…I feel relaxed. I don't have to deal with any everyday crap up here." Her eyes popped open and she sat up. "Crap…"

"What?"

"Birds come up here…"

"Yeah, so what?"

"They can be troublesome when they want to…" They both looked at each other and laughed. Stella looked down when her friend called her out, "Stella, are you coming?!" The dark-haired girl sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'm coming!" Stella smiled back at Logan, "I talk to you later."

It was a lost cause; she knew that Logan wasn't going to respond. She was a Slytherins and it looked like the first-year didn't exactly appreciate them. Stella jumped to the room, grabbing her bag before running off with her friend.

Logan looked over the trees, towards the now visible sun.

"Dear Lord, she wasted my sleep time." _Yeah_, and sleeping on the roof was the safest idea…_right_…

**…****.\~/….**

Hermione was grateful to finally have her friend back, even though the excessive eating could've left and stayed put, but at least Logan was eating again. For awhile there, she wouldn't even touch her food. Hermione wasn't the only one that noticed this behavior though; a number of students would come up and ask her if Logan was feeling alright, but the answer would always be no.

The bookworm watched as her scarred friend ate every last thing that she piled onto her plate. She wasn't the only one watching. Percy, who had also been worried about her, showed a considerable amount of relief when he spotted her ferocious eating again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Logan stopped, teeth still on the bone, but her eyes shot towards the bushy-haired girl. Logan dropped the bones, sucking on each finger, and licking her lips before responding with a, "Fine and dandy!"

"So, a house-elf made that especially for you?" Hermione flicked her eyes towards the lamb chop and back at Logan who was scanning the area, giving a small smile. "_Maybe_…"

"Oh, Logan…"

"What?! What did I do?!"

"You were born!!" Pansy shouted from the Slytherin and the whole group of them laughed haughtily. Logan looked over her shoulder, smirking. She spun around in her chair, "So where's Drakie?" she asked. The Slytherins faces became grave.

"Someone snuck in last night and put bulbadox powder in his uniform." Pansy started. "He came running in the common room with boils all over him."

Logan spun around, resisting the urge to fall on the floor, laughing. Hermione arched an eyebrow. "It was you, wasn't it?" She watched as Logan covered her mouth, giving her a mock-shocked look. "How can you believe _me_, an innocent, caring, perfect girl, do something that _awful_ to Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, putting on her "innocent" face.

Hermione snorted, "You're going to hear about this later."

"I know!"

Hermione looked over Logan's shoulder when Professor McGonagall stopped behind her student. "Miss Wolfram, I would like a word with you." The older woman was already walking out of the Great Hall when the green-eyed girl jumped up, jogging to keep up.

**…****.\~/….**

Once outside, McGonagall led the girl all the way to the hospital wing where she skipped in, stopping shortly after entering when she spotted Draco. He was sitting on one of the beds, stripped to his boxers. His face was twisted in a way that anyone could tell that he was pissed…VERY pissed. The blonde swatted Madame Pomfrey's hand away when she tried to slather a green paste on his skin…his boil-covered skin.

Draco looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowing into mere slits when his glare rested on Logan. "You did this to me!" he yelled, pushing Madame Pomfrey away. He started to walk over to the girl, but Professor McGonagall grabbed his shoulder. He growled at Logan's amused smirk, her arms uncrossed, and acting as if she were invincible, untouchable.

Draco pointed at her, "I _saw_ _you_ last night! It was _you_!"

"And it was _you_ that did _this_ to _me_!" She pointed at her bruise, suddenly growing upset. "You're _so stupid_! You're completely flabbergasted when someone pays you back for the havoc you wreak on them!"

"Oh, shove off…" Draco muttered, never losing his scowl.

McGonagall looked at both of them. "You two will both be having detentions tonight." Draco's jaw-dropped. "Don't you see the condition I'm in?!"

Logan perked up, "I think you look _quite_ lovely in red!"

Draco pushed past McGonagall's arm and shoved Logan back roughly. "Say that again, Wolfram!" The girl growled, shoving Draco back. "If ya don't quit, I'm going to have to say you look better in black and blue!"

McGonagall frowned, breaking apart the two. "Stop this childish behavior." She spat, looking between the two. "You're maturing into young men and women so act your age." Once she knew that the two wouldn't strangle each other, she let them go. The teacher turned to Draco first, "You'll be assisting me in my grading essays tonight." Logan was next, "You will be assisting Professor Quirrell in any way. I'm not sure what he'll have you do, but I know he's in need of some company and assistance."

This was _not_ going to be good…

**…****.\~/….**

Coldness was the only thing that she earned from the man. Cold glare, cold shoulder, cold frown, anything that showed no approval, happiness, or anything of the sort was never given to her. It was established, Professor Snape did _not_ like her, even though she was fairly good at his class.

Today they were sitting at their desks, scrawling down answers to the questions he had assigned.

_17) Who invented the Wolfsbane Potion?_

Logan tapped her quill against her lip, pondering. The light bulb in her head went off and she wrote down, _Damocles Belby._

For such a genius, how come he couldn't make the potion sweeter?

Snape paused to look at her work and nodded, going on. Was that approval? Or did she get the answer wrong and he proved himself right that she was a dimwit? Logan watched as Professor Snape stopped beside Draco, looking down on his work. The platinum blonde received two pats on the very top of his head and Snape continued on his patrol, hands clasped behind his back. Draco looked back at Logan, giving her a sneer. She, in return, made a face at him which earned her a scowl.

Fortunately for her, potions was almost over. Freedom was near…

**…****.\~/….**

"That was too easy an assignment." Hermione said with a slight bit of pride her voice. They traveled in a group: her, Logan, Harry, Lunar, Ron, and Neville. "I swear, Snape's going easy on us!"

Ron's face scrunched up, "But you're smart, Hermione so stop boasting all the time." This earned him a dirty look from the bushy-haired girl, but it quickly subsided when she spotted Professor Quirrell coming towards them.

"Good morning, professor!" she chirped politely,, making Ron roll his eyes. He always thought of her as a kiss-up. It was horrible watching her try to get on Snape's good side, but always fail. The man just didn't like Gryffindors…or Hufflepuffs…or Ravenclaws even… Snape only liked Slytherins and there was no way to change his mind.

"G-Good m-m-morning, k-kids." he stammered, fidgeting with his fingers. His eyes rested on Logan who looked back with disdain. She didn't like this guy and he was quite aware of this fact. Ever since she smelled the garlic on him, then in the forest, she knew that there was something going on and he made sure she knew too. Also, the twitch in his turban ever so slightly made her give him narrowed looks.

"L-Logan, I-I just c-came t-t-to tell you, that you'll b-be c-coming to my o-office at t-ten. I n-need s-some help on r-retrieving s-some…things," His voice got unusually steady. "a-at Hagrid's."

Logan nodded once, her eyes never giving him a kind look.

"I'll be there."

Quirrell nodded, walking away. The smell of garlic never faded though.

"What did you do to deserve detention with _him_?" Ron asked, jutting his thumb in the teacher's direction. "He's an oddball!"

"She put bulbadox powder in Draco's robes last night." Hermione stated before Logan could respond. The werewolf's mouth clasped shut, setting her lips in a thin line. Ron laughed hysterically. Harry gave a confused look, "What's bulbadox powder?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, "It's a powder that causes whoever to touch it to break out in boils." She clicked her tongue, "Don't you ever pay attention in Herbology, Harry?" The black-haired boy looked down. "No, sorry." Hermione narrowed her eyes, readjusting her books in her arms.

Ron wiped his eyes, "That's rich, Logan!"

The brown-haired girl beamed.

"Please Ron, don't praise her. It'll only get her into _more_ trouble."

**…****.\~/….**

_10 P.M._

**…****.\~/….**

Her bag bumped up against her legs. It was a rule of hers: always come prepared. Inside, she had her sketchbook, art supplies, bandages, needles, matches, and other random things. If one person asked her for something, she'd probably have it. Her bag was like Mary Poppins' bag; she could probably put a lamp in there if she really tried. Oh wait, she had that flashlight that she found in the junkyard!

Logan knocked on the door before coming in, never waiting for a 'Come in' or 'Enter.' She poked her head in, scanning the creepy classroom. That's when she saw a figure move, and Professor Quirrell came walking up, black cloak around his shoulder.

"H-Hello Miss W-Wolfram; a-are y-you ready?" he asked. She nodded, pushing the door open so he could get through. He strode out, gesturing for her to follow.

"C-Come…"

**…****.\~/….**

A light mist swirled around them with each step they took. A wolf howled in the distance and an owl hooted above them. Logan peered up curiously and looked just in time to see the owl fly away, disappearing in the gloomy trees. Somewhere close, she could hear hooves pounding against the ground. Logan pulled her teacher behind a tree, just in time to escape the sight of a herd of centaurs running through the forest.

"This is centaur territory so be extra, _extra_ careful."

Quirrell nodded, looking grave as he stepped out. They continued to walk further into the forest. They turned their heads towards the right to see a grassy forest floor with a family of wolves. This one was different from the one she experienced from two months previous.

"They're all females." she stated, smiling at how three adorable pups ran out, playing with each other. One of them looked up from the pile and spotted Logan. The girl didn't notice this though, but the small pup trotted up to her, sniffing at her. It barked appreciatively, little tail wagging back and forth. The mother looked up and growled in warning at Logan and Quirrell who shoved the pup back with his foot.

"G-Go on; s-shoo!"

The pup growled too, but ran back to its mother. Logan waved good-bye to the pack before resuming her following.

"Professor Quirrell, what exactly are we looking for?" Logan asked. They stepped over an unearthed root. "We're l-l-looking f-for u-unicorns." He stopped suddenly, holding out his arm to hold her back.

In front of them, were two unicorns-one pure white and the other gold. Their heads were bent down low to collect the remaining grass between their teeth, chewing slowly. Quirrell stepped forward, only to press down on a snapping twig. The adult unicorn raised its head, looking around the area.

"D-Don't m-move."

Logan stayed in place, her foot slowly falling asleep. The numbness started going up her calve, and up to her thing until her whole leg was asleep. "I have to move."

"Don't." he hissed, slowly sliding his hand into his robe. Logan watched him pull out a dagger, large enough to kill an organism. "What are you doing?" she asked, worry rising up in the pit of her stomach. Once the unicorn bent its head back down, Quirrell made his move.

"No, don't!!" Logan screamed, running forward, but not only did she catch her foot on the root, Quirrell whipped around and smashed the butt of the dagger in her head, causing her to fall to the ground.

Her vision became blurry, but she refused to fall unconscious. Logan listened, as her head spun, to the last whinny the unicorn would ever cry out. A second later, something smooth splashed onto her face, covering her lips. She knew that scent-blood-and she wouldn't dare lick it off.

Finally, her vision became focused again and she watched as Quirrell made his way towards the foal who staggered away. She noticed how a large gash was already in its leg, causing their leg to become useless.

Logan stood up, running up to the teacher, grabbing his arm. He struggled against her, pounding his fist repeatedly in her shoulder, but she wouldn't let go. Her arm was slowly starting to go numb and he took advantage of this, slowly overpowering her. "You murdered one; I'm not letting you commit that crime again!"

They snapped their head in the direction of a howl. A large wolf was running towards them. He launched himself towards Quirrell's arm, sinking his teeth into the flesh. Quirrell screamed out in pain, letting go of the dagger. Logan scooped it up, throwing it into her bag before she scooped up the foal.

It whinnied, frightened as hell, but Logan wasn't about to let it be killed. She ran away from the scene as fast as her legs could carry her. If she wasn't worried that the foal would get hurt, she would've stayed to finish Quirrell off. Thankfully, the rest of the pack returned, engaging in the protection of the unicorn as well.

A small howl came from her left and she looked down to the see the small pup from before running next to her. Was that his battle cry?

"Go back to your pack, little one!" she ordered it. Logan's bag slammed into the back of her legs, causing them to give way. She toppled to the ground, the foal landing on the dirt floor with a loud thud. It whinnied in pain as it has fallen on their injured side. Logan quickly regained her posture, digging in her bag for needles, a few matches, bendable wire, and bandages. She slipped off her shoes, rolling her pant legs up. Her robes and sweater came next, throwing them on top of her bag. All she was wearing now were her pants and dress shirt.

_'I'll come get them later.'_

Over her shoulder, she saw Quirrell making his way towards her. Logan quickly scooped the foal back up, running with ease now. Her bare feet were calloused with all the running she had done when she was younger. Logan quickly looked over her shoulder to see that Quirrell was quickly closing distance between them.

The edge of the forest was near, she could see it. Smell of smoke from Hagrid's hut filled her senses. The pup managed to keep up surprisingly.

Logan smirked when she felt grass beneath her feet. She was almost to the castle, but it would take her some time. On grass, she didn't have that much grip as she did on dirt-covered ground. Her first stop was going to be to Professor McGonagall's room. She knew that Draco had detention and knew how long it took to grade essays; there was a high chance that she'd be in there.

"Come back here!" Quirrell yelled, running even faster. Logan started to gasp for breath, her lungs not allowing her to take deep breaths anymore. Her sides were cramping and her chest felt like it was on fire. Logan felt herself slowing; there was no doubt about it. Pretty soon, she came to a halt, gasping for breath.

"I have…got…to get…back into…shape…" She coughed, her throat on fire. A cold hand grasped her shoulder so tight that she'd probably have bruises there. "Let me go!" she shouted, punching backwards. Quirrell stumbled, but quickly regained his posture.

"I'll make sure to never tell anyone about tonight." For a frail-looking man, he was fast. His fingers were clenched around her throat, throttling her. Oxygen was slowly becoming scarce. She dug her fingernails into his hands, struggling to get out.

A loud yell came from behind him and Quirrell was knocked back. "Run, child, run!!" Logan fell to the ground, holding her throat, thanking God that he had sent the troll from the day before. Her lungs filled with oxygen once more and even though her sides were feeling like someone was plunging knives in every time she breathed a nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach forced her to get up.

The golden unicorn was nearly unconscious when Logan picked them up once more and hopefully for the last time. "Get out of here!" the troll ordered, swinging his club towards Quirrell. The man gave a panicked look when his unwanted student started running again.

**…****.\~/….**

Draco groaned, rubbing his eyes to rid the oncoming sleep. Essays were hell-boring as hell, long as hell, and incorrect as hell. Whoever wrote the last one (he was too tired to remember) was god awful at grammar. Hell, it might've been his.

McGonagall had become tired herself, but in reality, was sick of hearing her student's constant whining. _"Wait until my father hears about this!" _Draco was in for a surprise when he would get a letter from his father saying that it was shame that he got a detention.

The blonde looked up when he heard slapping of feet against stone. He waited to see who the source of the noise was, but ended up scowling when he saw Wolfram coming around the corner.

"Aw no, not-"

That's when he noticed the half-dead foal in her arms, shimmering blood covering her front. "Where's Professor McGonagall?" she asked, out of breath. Her green eyes scanned the area, worried eyes.

"She went to her office…what the bloody hell happened?" he asked. Logan shook her head, pulling him along with her as she pushed the classroom door open. She laid the foal on the ground, digging stuff out of her pockets.

"Get me some water and a washrag." she ordered.

Draco's face scrunched up, "Maybe I don't want to."

Logan shot him a dangerous glare. "_Now, Draco_! It's not the time for your whiney-ass attitude. Get me it _now_!" Draco's cold, silver eyes flicked across her face several times before moving sluggishly towards the basin.

"You know I'm only doing this for the unicorn, right?" he questioned, running the water into the bowl. He made sure it was hot, just like his mother always instructed him to do in situations where injuries were involved.

"I don't care who you're doing this for, just…" Her words trailed off. Draco turned to only stop and watch his worst enemy sit there with the foal's head in her lap. Her lips were next to the unicorn's ear, whispering. Right hand petting the foal's mane softly, the sight almost made his hardened face soften. She seemed so dedicated to save this creature's life.

"Here." he muttered, handing her the bowl. "Thank you." she said softly while taking it. Draco jumped up on the desk, watching her intently. First, Logan cleaned out the wound with the washcloth, gritting her teeth every time she had to wash away the golden blood. Second, she lit the match, holding one end of the wire over the small flame. Rotating it between her fingers, he noticed how the metal was beginning to melt, piling up into a knot.

Logan then poked the wire through the needle and bit her lip as she stuck the needle through the foal's skin. It whinnied a bit, but settled back down due to the lack of energy. Logan shushed it, running her fingers through its mane.

Draco narrowed his eyes, clutching the desk. "Where'd you learn how to do this?" he asked. Logan didn't look up, "I read it in a medical book one."

"And you remember every detail?"

"…not exactly…"

Logan continued to sew the wound closed, but when the door burst open, the distraction made her lose concentration and she pricked her finger. "What is going on here?!" Snape demanded, clutching the scruff of Quirrell's robes. Professor McGonagall was close behind them, dressed in her night robes.

"S-See, I-I-I t-told you, P-Professor Snape, M-McGonagall."

McGonagall came to the middle of the room, "But Professor Quirrell, all I see is Miss Wolfram trying to save this creature, not trying to kill it." The woman looked down at her student, studying her.

The foal was starting to thrash because of the adults yelling, scared. Logan snapped her head up, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

All commotion in the room quieted, and Logan continued to sew the wound shut. When she was finally finished, she broke the wire and melted a knot into that end also.

"May Deus tribua vos votum of pacis quod benevolentia_._" And withthat, Logan placed her lips on the creature's head for a second or two, placing her hand on the wound. She opened her eyes and stood, looking at her bloodied hands.

The wolf pup stood beside her, panting.

The foal opened its eyes and sat up.

And the adults just looked at her with a blank expression on their faces.

**…****.\~/….**

**Saturday, November 2****nd****:**

Logan walked outside, hands shoved in her pockets. The wolf pup, who trotted beside her, had been the center of attention at the four tables, every girl cooing over his cuteness. No matter what she said, the pup would just follow her.

So she named him Wolveren.

The night before, Hagrid had come in and taken the foal back to his hut, giving it medicine to stop the pain and hopefully heal the wound. She had sewn it enough to where the wound had stopped bleeding and the foal would be able to stay alive.

So she named her (it was classified a her) Aureus. Cliché, but the foal seemed to enjoy being called 'golden' in Latin.

Logan whistled to herself as she made her way towards the fenced ring that Aureus now rest. When the two approached, the small foal whinnied, walking up slowly to the side so Logan could pat her head. "Good morning." Logan dug in her pocket and fetched out some carrots she had swiped from breakfast and smiled when the unicorn gulped them down.

"Logan!" She looked up to Hagrid standing near his door. He was holding up her bag and robes. Grabbing them, she smiled when she discovered that everything was still in place. "Thanks Hagrid." she said, grinning up at him.

"It was no problem really. The centaurs saw ya rescue that foal last night and got yer things fer ya." He smiled back at her, shaking her shoulder. "You did great."

"I feel great."

Hagrid chuckled, "Say, would ya like ter come in an' have some rock cakes. Fresh out of the oven!" Logan nodded, following him in, shouting the door behind her when Conan ran in.

* * *

**May Deus tribua vos votum of pacis quod benevolentia-May God grant you the wish of peace and good will. It's Latin...**


	16. Holy Bucking Brooms!

**Sorry I haven't updated in A LONG time. I woul like to announce that I'm going up to the next level and I'm actually writing my own book. I'm planning on finishing it this summer and hopefully getting it published. Also, Logan's in it! Except she isn't a werewolf or a witch... During that time,I'll try and update on LWNM as much as possible so don't give up on me!**

**Read and review. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Holy Bucking Brooms!**

**…****.\~/….**

**Saturday, November 9****th****-**

Her fingers were numb from the cold wind pushing against her. Her constant moist breath on them was not providing any help, but only giving her a cold _and_ clammy touch. Logan sighed, trying to find a comfortable grip for her pencil.

"Mather Nature…you're a bitch." Another gust of icy air flew past her face and she grimaced. "Sometimes…" she added. The cold wood seats of the stands weren't making her temperature any better. Logan pulled the scarf tighter around her neck and her robes around her. Her squinted, slightly watering eyes scanned the air, watching the Gryffindor Quidditch players zoom around the field. She'd hate to be in their position.

Harry was the one that asked her to watch them practice. It was his first game and the poor boy was nervous as hell. He had asked Hermione and Ron to come and watch, but his bushy-haired friend had told him that she was going to try and help Ron's sufferable History of Magic grade come up to where he wasn't failing.

So, the next person he asked was Neville Longbottom, who was too busy running errands for Sprout. Then it was Seamus, Dean, Lavender (who was more interested in watch grass grow then watch Quidditch practice), the Patil Twins, Percy, and then he finally asked the unwilling Logan.

_"Please, Logan, will you come watch me…cheer me on?"_

_"I'm coming to the game later."_

_"Please Logan, I'm nervous…"_

Truth be told, watching Quidditch made her nauseous, but Harry's big, green, puppy-dog eyes made her cave in. That kid was a master at begging or maybe he knew which nerve to strum. So here she was, trying her best to concentrate on the match and her sketch at the same time.

Her eyes somehow always went to Oliver Wood for some strange reason. It seemed that the only warm place on her body was her face which was probably so scarlet, it matched the Gryffindor colors. Pretty soon, the only thing that she was drawing was the owner of those serious eyes, slightly freckled face, and thin lips set in a deep frown.

"No, no, Fred; you almost hit Harry!"

Those Bludgers were nasty things though…

"Sorry Oliver!" Fred shouted across the field, swinging his bat to knock away a Blugder just in time. He looked over at Logan and gave her a thumbs up, Logan returning it with a grin. Her green eyes glanced over at Harry who was sitting on his broom, waiting for a golden glimpse in the air.

Logan sniffed the air, catching the faint scent of metal in the breeze. It was coming towards him at a fast speed, barely any trace of a scent. "Hey Harry," she called out. He looked over at her. "It's halfway up the field, just turned to the left."

He zoomed away, immediately catching sight of the Snitch. Logan watched him trail behind it, unsure on how to catch it. Logan shook her head, applying charcoal touches to her portrait. When the Snitch slipped through Harry's fingers once more, Oliver screamed through gritted teeth in frustration.

He flew towards the famous boy, skidding to a stop. "Potter, don't be afraid to touch it! You're the Seeker now so put that brave front up now and catch it!" Oliver shook his head and resumed his position as Keeper. Logan knew he was aggravated, but he was going to get nowhere by yelling at an already edgy first-year.

Logan sighed, setting her sketchbook aside. "Hey Oliver!" The narrow-eyed boy looked over at her, scowling. "What do you want, Wolfram?"

His tone was definitely not pleasing to her ears. "Get down here!" He opened his mouth to argue, but Logan's serious frown and her finger pointing at the ground in a demanding manner made him fly over.

"What do you want?"

"First of all, your tone towards me is totally unappreciated, especially since I'm trying to help." She was content with the closing of Oliver's mouth. "Second of all, look at Harry." Her fingers pointed towards his "prized" player. "What do you see?"

"I see a Seeker who's not playing right." he spat out.

"Really? Because I see a _nervous_ first-year who's never heard of the wizarding world until this year and he's suddenly on the team with an _experienced_ player yelling at him."

"What's your point?"

"My point is…STOP YELLING AT HIM!"

Oliver was taken aback by her loud tone. "Now get back to your position and act calm!" She pointed, once again, towards the goal posts. Wood grumbled under his breath as he floated towards his position.

"Harry, get over here!"

He flew up to her.

"You are the main player in this whole game. The win lies in your hands. If you friends to not be disappointed in you, then I suggest you toughen up and concentrate harder. McGonagall suggested this position for you and Oliver took her advice. Now don't let them down."

Logan gestured towards the twins, "They are playing for their teammate's safety, especially yours because if you're knocked out, the game is basically handed over to the opponents. Do you catch my drift?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, now…you've got a Snitch to catch."

**…****.\~/….**

"We can't believe that you actually encouraged Oliver to _encourage_ Harry." Fred said, walking on Logan's left. George wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Usually when someone messes up, he hates them."

Logan didn't smile, shifting her sketchbook under her arm. "Well, he was being a bit harsh. Someone needed to tell him to tone down."

"And you were the only one to actually succeed!" the two chimed together. They grinned at each other when a small smirk stretched out her lip Logan looked up, squinting slightly when she saw a small figure come towards them. The smell of raspberries and sweetened cream filled her nostrils, reminding her of summer. That smell was labeled Lunar Calypsa who was in seeing distance now.

She jumped when Fred called out her name.

"O-Oh Fred…" Lunar trailed off, glancing down to the ground. She dug her hand into her pocket, bringing out a long envelope. Fred took it from her outstretched hand and once it left her grasp, she ran away.

The red-head hesitated for a moment. Logan nudged him in the side, smiling softly. "Open it." She knew how much courage it probably had taken Lunar to give that to him. Fred nodded, ripping the side off. A long woven braid of scarlet, gold, and black fell into his hand. A note came too: _It's a grip for your broom…for good luck._

"It looks like you have an admirer." George commented.

Fred smiled, "I guess I do, George."

**…****.\~/….**

"Hey cutie!" Lavender squealed, rubbing the top of Wolveren's head. He barked, causing an eruption of giggles from the Gryffindor girls. Logan closed the wolf pup's mouth, "Don't talk with your mouth full." she ordered, popping another piece of steak between his teeth.

Wolveren licked his chops, looking around. He started to bark happily again when a certain Slytherin came up, scowling. "Shut that mutt up, Wolfram." Draco hissed, glaring at her. The Slytherin girls giggled, "He's just happy to see you, Draco!" Pansy said, tugging on his sleeve. Wolveren hopped off the chair, jumping up on the blonde.

"Get this animal off me!" Draco shouted, nudging the pup away from him. Logan picked up the tail-wagging wolf pup in her arms, holding him close. "Wolveren, how many times do I have to tell you to not talk to strangers?"

Draco sneered, "I'm not a stranger! Well…not to you at least!"

Logan blinked, "Wolveren…don't talk to gits."

Draco growled, "That's odd, its owner is a git most of the time."

Wolveren whimpered, resting his head on Logan's shoulder. She swayed back and forth, petting his back. "It's alright, baby, mummy's not a git…she's just a little weird."

Draco laughed, hands on his hips. "Finally, she gets something right!" The rest of the Slytherin first years joined in on the laughter. Logan growled, "I feeling like kicking you." she stated. Her foot connected with his shin, causing him to buckle a bit.

"I warned you!" Logan chirped, skipping past him. She stopped when she spotted Harry being surrounded by Hermione and Ron. "What's going on here?" she asked, setting Wolveren down on the seat.

Hermione frowned, gesturing towards Harry. "He won't eat!" she said loudly. "He claims that he's too nervous to eat!" The bookworm crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot. "He just picks at it!"

"Hermione, give him a break. You can tell he's a nervous wreck!" Ron argued. Hermione smacked the redhead on the arm with her book, causing the boy to stick his tongue out at her.

"Oh ha, ha, how mature Ronald."

"At least I'mnot a terrorizing, little bloke." That comment earned him another smack. "Hermione!" Wolveren barked at them, growling. It was decided that Wolveren was a peaceful puppy and hated when the two argued, but Logan was the opposite. She found the two's bickering humorous.

Logan's eyes flicked over when a tall, scowling man towered over Hermione. The frizzy-haired girl looked above her to see Snape standing there, his nose looking more crooked than ever. Logan tilted her head to the side a bit, trying to figure out what was different about him.

Snape glared down at Harry, "Not eating, I see." he said slowly. "It's always good for a Seeker to eat a healthy meal before a game."

"I'm not hungry." Harry muttered, poking about some ham with his fork.

"That's a shame, isn't it now?"

Snape went to leave, but he stopped when Logan snapped her fingers. "I got it; you got a hair cut!" The look she received from the man was an unenthused one. "Wolfram, I worry about you." And he left.

Logan gave an awkward laugh when Snape left, but her expression quickly soured. "Damn it…maybe he got highlights…no, that can't be it unless they were really dark highlights." she muttered to herself, thinking of all the possibilities. When she turned back to the trio however, Harry was looking at Snape leaving, shifting his gaze over to Logan.

"He was limping."

Logan narrowed her eyes, smirking. "So _that's_ what was different about him."

**…****.\~/….**

The stands were crowded and the noise made Logan's eardrums pound in her ears. She grimaced when her shoe caught some gum and it was official that she was never going to another Hogwarts Quidditch game the rest of her school years. Finally, Logan made it up to the front near Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid who had a pair of binoculars in his large hand.

"This is so _exciting_!" Hermione exclaimed, waving her banner around.

Logan however, stood there with her arms crossed, an annoyed look on her face. "Yeah…this is just oodles of fun." Hermione ignored her statement though when the Quidditch players flew from the dugouts, soaring into the sky. Everyone cheered them one, the trio beside her yelling Harry's name in encouragement.

"You can do it, Harry!" Ron shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. Hermione nodded in agreement, her smile bigger than her whole face. Logan looked up to see Fred and George waving at her and she gave a slow wave back. The twins knew that she disliked Quidditch; they just wanted to rub that little fact into her face.

Madame Hooch flew the middle of the circle, the Quaffle tucked under her arm. "I want a nice clean game! The first one to capture the Snitch automatically wins." She looked at each player, a smirk playing at her lips. "On my mark, the game will begin. One…two…" Madame Hooch blew the whistle, throwing the Quaffle into the air.

Katie Bell zoomed in, grabbing it in a mere second. She flew quickly down the field towards the Slytherin's goal posts and she threw it in, the Quaffle passing the Keeper's head in a mocking way. Katie bumped knuckles with Alicia who flew down the field when the Slytherin Keeper passed the Quaffle to Marcus Flint.

Logan lifted a disgusted lip when she caught sight of the Captain's teeth. Dear Lord did that boy need a dentist. And the smell wafting from his mouth was so strong that it almost made her gag. No wonder why Stella hated the boy.

Marcus pushed his broom towards the Gryffindor goal posts, but when he attempted a score, Oliver came up from below, knocking the Quaffle away with the back of his broom. He shrugged, a boastful smirk on his face when Marcus glared at him, but the green-robed Quidditch player flew towards Angelina, the girl who had retrieved the Quaffle when Oliver had knocked it away.

Angelina swerved in and out of the opponent's layout, throwing the Quaffle to Katie. The brunette rushed towards the goal, but behind there was Marcus, who grabbed one of the Beater's bats and hit a Bludger in her direction. The ballistic ball slammed into Katie, knocking her unconscious and she spiraled down to the ground.

Logan leaned over the railing, peering down at Katie. The werewolf sniffed, shaking her head when she heard the Slytherins across the field laugh at her pain. Logan closed her eyes, opening them again when she turned around, pushing through the crowd. Hermione was too distracted to notice Logan's exit.

The brunette hurried down the stairs, climbing through the creaking stands. She moved the scarlet and gold banners out of the way, spotting Katie about a yard away. Logan climbed out, clenching her fist around Katie's robes and pulling her into the stands. With one arm around her shoulders, Logan dragged her to a safe spot.

There was a nasty-looking bump forming on her temple, the edges a sickly purple color. Logan kneeled on the ground, setting her bag to the side of her. She searched through it, pulling out a water bottle she was saving for later, but the coldness would help with Katie's swelling. The Chaser groaned, opening her eyes slowly.

"Logan…what happened?" she asked, rubbing her head. She hissed when she touched the tender spot, taking the offered water bottle. Katie pressed it against her head, looking around when there was another chorus of "Oooo's" and one of Slytherin's laughter. Logan shifted the banners out of the way to see Oliver lying on the ground.

"They knocked out Oliver." Logan muttered, walking through the stands towards the goal posts. Katie was stumbling after her, but after a few moments, she steadied herself to a jog. Logan looked out, cursing when there was nothing but field between her and Oliver. She looked across the field at the staff stand, noticing how the teachers were too engrossed in the game to even notice her slowly inching towards Oliver. Logan hooked her arms under Oliver's and started to drag him towards the parted banners.

Katie helped Logan lower Oliver to the ground, fanning him and wiping the sweat from his face. He groaned, shifting a bit when Katie sprayed him with water. Logan stood up, pushing the banners to the side to scan for anymore fallen members. Well, there were none. When she let the banners fall, gasps filled the stadium.

"What the hell?" she asked, peering outside the banners. She pointed up at the sky when Katie rushed over, gasping at what she saw. Harry was bucking wildly on his broom, barely able to hang on. It swerved left and right, back and forward, and soon enough, the broom bucked Harry off.

"He's going to fall!" Katie exclaimed, covering her mouth when the broom continued to jerk around. Thankfully, it stalled and Harry was able to grasp it with two hands. Logan's eyes shifted back to the staff stand, narrowing them when she saw Snape muttering something.

Logan started to run off. "Wait, where are you going?" Katie called out, but another groan from Oliver stopped her from running after the first year.

**…****.\~/….**

Logan was almost to the staff stand when she heard sighs of relief come from above. She parted the now blue and silver banners to see that Harry had once again gained control of his broom. He was grinning from ear to ear when he caught sight of the Snitch. Logan let the banners fall and she slid down the wall, sighing in relief like everyone else.

"Thank you Lord…"

"But master, it wasn't my fault. Snape got in the-"

"Silence, fool! I will not listen to your babbling!"

Logan looked to her left to see a figure standing there and she crawled closer to where she was hidden behind some stands. The smell of garlic was everywhere and she immediately knew that it was Quirrell.

"You failed once again, like all those other times. You must succeed in killing Harry Potter!" Logan's eyes widened when Quirrell nodded nervously. "Yes master, I understand. I plan to kill Harry Potter when I steal the Sorcerer's Stone."

Logan mouthed those two words…why did they sound so familiar? Oh yeah, that's right, the trio were continuously talking about it. And their prime suspect was Snape. For a long time, their speculations about Snape made no sense to her because why would Snape, a loyal individual towards Dumbledore, go against the old man's wishes of guarding the stone? There was something good about Snape and that's why she tolerated his constant complaints about Gryffindors, but Quirrell…he was a whole different story.

Quirrell started to walk away, but he stopped when the raspy whisper began to speak. "Remember that we'll be going unicorn hunting soon so make sure that no one suspects you."

"Yes master."

When Quirrell left, Logan grinned. "Sorry Professor Quirrell, but I know your dirty little secret."

**…****.\~/….**

Logan trailed behind the four, hands shoved deep in her pant pockets. Gryffindor had won the game because of Harry's bizarre catch of the Snitch. He caught it…in his mouth. Yep, that's right, and he spit it out with a surprised look on his face. People cheered about Harry's success and it brought great pleasure to her when she saw Draco leave the stadium with the dirtiest look on his face.

_"And you said that Harry wouldn't be able to catch the Snitch! Suck on them apples!_" When she said that, his dirty look turned into a sneer and he flipped her off, immediately shoving his hands in his pockets when a teacher had looked his way.

"It was Snape! We saw him jinxing Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, her hair seeming to frizz up from the mix of frustrated and excited emotions that everyone was feeling now. "He wouldn't take his eyes off of Harry and his broom!"

"Rubbish!" Hagrid said, eyebrows furrowing. "Snape would never do that!"

"Then why did he try and get past that three-headed dog? He had a bite mark and a limp because he was trying to steal whatever that dog was guarding!"

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"_Fluffy!_"

Logan looked up, a grimace covering her expression. "What kind of name is _that_ for a hellhound?" Hagrid ignored their outbursts, shaking his head. "Fluffy is mine; I bought 'im from a Greek chappie at the pub las' year. I let Dumbledore use him to guard the-"

"To guard the what?" Ron urged on.

"Never mind that. That's top secret."

Logan perked up, "Ya know, Hagrid, I've always liked secrets. I promise not to tell!"

Hagrid shook his head, "What I'm tryin' to say is: is that Snape is a teacher! He'd never steal!" Hermione shook her head, hair flipping wildly in the wind. "But Snape was trying to kill Harry! I know a jinx when I see one, I've read about them. You have to keep eye contact and Snape's eyes were constantly on Harry!"

Logan arched an eyebrow. "Well, maybe it was a counter-curse. You know that you have to keep eye contact during those too. What if someone else was jinxing Harry and he was only trying to prevent it?" Hagrid nodded, "Thank ya, Logan. At least someone 'round here has brains."

"Besides, the only reason why you're suspecting him is because he hates us."

"One again, correct!"

The trio all shook their heads, "But it was Snape, we swear!" Ron shouted.

"I'm telling yeh that yer wrong! Snape is a Hogwarts teacher and wouldn' dare kill a student! Now listen to me, yeh four are all meddlin' into things that you have no need to meddle in! It's dangerous! You need to forget Fluffy and what he's guardin'; the only two that are involved are Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel…"

"So there is a Nicholas Flamel!" Harry said.

Hagrid's eyebrows knitted together. "I shouldn' have told you that."

Logan chuckled, shaking her head in disapproval. "You three are so wrong. I personally think it's Quirrell."

"Yeh four have all gone mad!"

**…****.\~/….**

Logan leaned against the fence, rubbing Aureus' muzzle. "Oh, girl, things are so complicated at Hogwarts. Lucky that you're normal." What was she talking about? The foul was almost killed by Quirrell and his demonic split personality and also watched as her mother was killed. Logan sighed, stroking the foul's short mane.

The door to the hut opened and Hagrid stood there, beckoning her over. "Logan, would you enjoy a nice cup of tea and some rock cakes?" She nodded, hurrying over with Wolveren at her heels. The small pup went first, jumping up into one of the huge armchairs. He barked happily at Fang, jumping off instantly to paw at the old bloodhound.

Logan sat down in Wolveren's old spot. She nodded thankfully when Hagrid handed her a cup of tea and a plate of rock cakes. He plopped down in the chair opposite of her. He watched her sink her teeth into the cake with ease. A crunching noise came from her as she happily munched on it.

"So, you don't think Snape's bad?" he asked.

Logan shook her head, "No, I think Quirrell's the one."

"But he's also a teacher…"

The girl shrugged, setting her food aside. "The reason being is because he reeks with garlic and since me being a werewolf, my smell is more enhanced than others. Every time I sit out near the lake, I smell garlic. Something almost killed Hermione and I one day when we talking. Also, when Quirrell isn't moving, his turban twitches."

Hagrid hummed as an answer, pushing himself up. "You know, ever since Quirrell went to on that trip, he's come back with a changed mind. I guess I really don't hold anything against you." He looked over at her and noticed how she was staring intently at the jars on his counter. "What's wrong, Logan?"

"They're out of order…" She stood up, situating the jars in height. The girl seemed to calm down quite a bit when she sighed happily. "You were saying?"

Hagrid smiled, "Care for more cakes?"

Logan looked out the window when something caught her eye. She pulled Hagrid down, pointing. His eyes grew wide he watched as a shadowed figure seemed to float into the forest. "Oh dear…"

"Hagrid, I would like to introduce the ever secret: Professor Quirrell."

* * *

**The next chapter will be Christmas time! Yay! I'm also anticipating this story to be 25-35 chapters so I'm almost finished!**

**Disclaimer: Every Hp character, every spell, and every inch of Hogwarts is owned by J.K. Rowling.**


	17. Fun With Gred And Forge

**Yay! It's Christmas! And, mainly containing some serious Fred and George action!**

**Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Fun with Gred and Forge**

**…****.\~/….**

**Tuesday, December 24****th****: **

The snow crunched under her foot, setting off this hideous noise that made other students look over in her direction. Her face flushed a crimson color and she finally took another step, creating another hideous noise. She froze, grimacing with each step she took. Finally she had it and kicked some away, watching as it flew towards some blabbing third years.

"Hey, you loon, I've got snow on my new coat now!" Complete Slytherin by the way she looked in shock as the whiteness melted into her fur coat. And the way she hissed out loon was enough to set her Slytherin radar off the chart.

"Snow melts into water, dumbass! Nothing's going to happen to your precious coat." Logan took another step, but she remembered quickly why she had kicked snow in the first place. "I hate snow!" she yelled, kicking some more around, and then diving into it, rolling around. People around her snickered, whispering rude things.

Logan laid back, legs crossed with her hands behind her head. Her eyes roved over the cloudy sky, frowning at how she would occasionally see blue, but it would immediately be covered in white again. Winter was depressing, something she had declared long ago. Winter was most definitely unneeded. Why did they need a season that made everything nature-related die?

She sighed, standing up after she started to feel cold liquid sink into her clothes, sliding down her hot back. She trudged through the snow towards her destination which was Hagrid's hut or specifically, Aureus' fence. The small foal had grown and it's once gold coat was now a glimmering silver. Hagrid had suggested that the foal was around two years old because unicorns turned that color when they reached two years. Once they turned about seven years old, their coat would become that pure white.

Logan bent her head down when a cold breeze zipped past her, shoving her hands into her pockets. Her cheeks were turning a red color from the harsh bitterness, but she finally made it to her destination…only to find an empty fence. A sense of panic washed through her when she saw that the fence gate was open.

Did Aureus get out?

Did someone take her?

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she started, running towards the woods. "AUREUS!" she called out loudly. Nothing… Logan's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "But…I didn't even get to say good-bye…"

"Logan…?"

The werewolf turned to see Hagrid standing there, a large Christmas tree behind him. A rope was wrapped around his shoulder, digging into the warped leather of his coat. He took in the sad look on her face and smiled softly, "I let 'er go, Logan. She was getting restless and needed to be let go."

Logan's eyes shifted to the ground, kicking a tuft of snow away. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hagrid's expression softened even more, dropping the rope. He walked over, wrapping his burly arms around her. Logan's feet lifted off the ground a bit, but she didn't mind. Her feet soon touched the ground.

"Ya know, as I was comin' from the Forbidden Forest, I think I saw the Weasley twins near the lake. Maybe they'll cheer ya up." Hagrid informed, but it was also meant to be a suggestion. Logan nodded, already wondering about what kind of trouble the two were concocting and hoping that she could get in on it.

"Yeah, I think I might. Thanks, Hagrid."

She started to leave, but the half-giant stopped her. "Logan, I'm sorry about Aureus. She was a good unicorn. I have a feelin' she'll come back ter visit."

The girl shrugged, "I guess you had to do what you had to do. Besides, now she can be with her own kind. It was all for the best." She walked away backwards, grinning. "Hey, you never know, I might just run into her during the full moon."

She turned, sticking her hand into the air to signify her half-hearted good-bye. Logan couldn't see it, but she could picture Hagrid standing there, waving with a big smile on his face.

**…****.\~/….**

Hagrid's information was spot on. Fred and George _were_ standing at the edge of the lake, hunched over like they were hiding something. She always seemed to find them in that sort of stance because they usually _were_ hiding something amazingly brilliant. They turned around when she came close, giving her their innocent grins. They always used those grins when a teacher stopped by to chat.

"Oh, it's you." Fred said, beckoning her over.

"We have a brilliant plan to put into action." George added.

Logan stood in between the two, her OCD-ness taking effect. She quickly rushed over to Fred's left, leaning in with them. George straightened, "What was all that about?" he asked.

Logan waved her hands in defense. "I have to have everyone to the right of me." Fred went to say something, but Logan interrupted him. "I don't know why so don't ask." They both grinned, starting at her for a second.

"So what are you two up to?" she asked.

George bent over, collecting some snow into his hand and packing it together to form a perfect snowball. Fred took his wand out, muttering something. The snowball floated in midair, rushing over to hit Logan in the side. The pain from the snowball stung for a moment, but the pain subsided quickly.

"We're planning on bewitching snowballs, like we just did there-" Fred started.

"-and we're going to give Quirrell an early Christmas present." George finished, Fred nodding with what he said. Logan grinned, "I want in." The twins laughed, standing up straight.

"Well then, it's settled. The usual double trouble just turned triple." Fred said, jumping to the left side of Logan, sliding his arm over her shoulder. George slid his arm around her waist, bringing them all closer. The sour look that Logan gave them made the Weasley twins smile widely.

"You should have never told us that left secret of yours." Fred said, shaking his head.

"We'll be causing you turmoil from now on." George added.

Logan glared at the two, and then sighed. "On one condition," Both boys leaned in, eager to hear it. Logan smirked, "We pitch those snowballs right at Quirrell's turban."

"Evil…but we like it." the redheads said together, grinning.

**…****.\~/….**

Quirrell pulled his cloak around him tighter when a cold chill sent him shivering. He knew for a fact that his master wouldn't be pleased if he was to freeze to death, but that would never happen. The turbaned man pulled his gloves up, shoving them into his pockets. The man treaded through the thick snow, melted water seeping into his dress shoes.

Unbeknownst to him, three troublemakers were right around the corner.

"Ready George?"

"Ready Fred. Ready Logan?"

"Ready. You two ready?"

"Most definitely." the twins said together. They had already packed together about four snowballs each. Logan bewitched one, ready for Quirrell to walk through the doorway. The wait was making all three squirm uncomfortably, itching to cause mischief. Finally, the moment came, and they watched Quirrell stride through, head bent low.

Logan smirked, thinking that if she positioned the snowball just right, she'd be able to throw that turban right off his head. The werewolf flicked her wand towards Quirrell. They all grinned when the white ball landed right into his dark purple turban. He stumbled, grabbing his turban, and ducking. He whipped around, only to see nothing.

"I-I k-know you're o-out there!" he shouted, his crunching footsteps becoming louder. Something from behind him hit his turban, and he spun around. His heel slid out from under him and he fell to the ground on his backside. Two more snowballs came around the corner, hitting him into the turban.

"S-Stop it! I-I demand y-you!"

The twins and Logan laughed silently when Quirrell stumbled up, running towards the castle entrance. Fred and George flicked their wands, watching as several snowballs chased after him. The three Gryffindors peeked around the corner, snickering at the sight they saw. Quirrell was staggering left and right on wobbly legs, holding on tightly to his turban.

"This is epic!" Logan exclaimed, leaning against the wall with Fred and George on either side of her. She didn't even care about her everyone-on-the-right-side rule at the moment because she was laughing so hard. The twins grinned at their accomplishment. Hey had noticed their first-year friend looking a bit down in the dumps lately.

"So, now that Quirrell's gone-" Fred started.

"-we must ask what has gotten you into a dump, as of late?" George finished. The two redheads inched a bit closer to her when a sad frown caused her smile to disappear. "Winter's bringing me down and I found out earlier that Aureus was let go." She brought her knees to her chest. "I didn't even get to say good-bye."

Fred and George wrapped their arms around her. "Don't worry, she'll come back." George said. Before Logan could answer, a shadow enveloped them. They looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing there, arms crossed.

"You three need to come with me to my office. Your behavior towards Professor Quirrell is totally unacceptable. We'll discuss your punishment inside."

**…****.\~/….**

McGonagall was perched behind her desk, hands folded in front of her. The rectangular glasses she always wore were perched at the end of her nose, her dark eyes staring at her three students sternly. Logan clenched her fist, nails digging into her palm. On her desk was an animal release form with the name _Wolveren_ on it.

"You three will be serving detention with me tonight due to your irresponsible behavior. It's quite obvious that you three are not above the rule about attacking staff." Fred and George nodded and the narrowed eyes of Logan told McGonagall that she was going to have some serious persuading to do after she dismissed the twins.

"Fred, George, you two are dismissed. Logan, I need to talk to you about something." Logan nodded, watching the twins leave after George told her they'd wait for her. Logan looked back up, stepping forward when McGonagall motioned for her. The older woman looked up at her.

"I'll be blunt about this matter, but I need you to release that wolf of yours."

Logan avoided the woman's eyes when she said that and her bottom lip quivered a bit. "Have the Slytherins been complaining?" she asked, her voice shaky.

McGonagall sighed, nodding her head. "I won't say who, but I think you already have a guess, but I've been concerned about Wolveren as well."

"But…it's not like he's attacked anyone though…"

"Logan, that's not the problem. He's a puppy and doesn't know any better, but when he gets older, Wolveren may become aggressive. Other teachers are starting to worry because Wolveren is a wild animal no matter how much he's around humans. Also, I must remind you that Hogwarts only allows cats, toads, or owls." McGonagall shrugged. "Maybe the occasional toad or tarantula, but not wolves."

Logan snapped her head in McGonagall's direction. "I understand that Wolveren is a wild animal and that Hogwarts doesn't allow wolves, but he's just a pup!" Logan closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears back.

She'd never let anyone see her cry…never…

"If Wolveren attacks a student at Hogwarts, I promise to let him go." The green-eyed girl opened her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows to cover up the growing sadness. "In the meantime, I have to teach him how to survive so if that does happen, then he can manage on his own."

McGonagall nodded, "I'm very pleased that you understand."

"I don't though. I don't see why you're telling me this when Wolveren basically sleeps, wanders the grounds, and eats all day. He doesn't really come into contact besides me and the other Gryffindors."

The older woman gave this some thought, narrowing her eyes. "Logan, do you promise to keep him under control?"

"Yes."

"Then he may stay, but, I don't want any more students coming in and complaining about your wolf jumping on them."

"Yes ma'am."

"You're dismissed."

**…****.\~/….**

"She tried to take Wolveren away?" the twins asked together.

Logan nodded, smiling a bit. "I convinced her though that Wolveren's not a threat. I just have to be extremely careful when he's growing older." The three turned a corner, making their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. The castle smelled of cinnamon and pine needles from all the evergreen trees that littered the halls. Wreaths hung on the walls and the regular white candles were replaced with dark red ones.

In front of them, Nearly Headless Nick floated out from the wall. "Good day, Nick!" Logan said, waving to the ghost that now directed his attention to the three Gryffindors.

"And to you, Miss Wolfram, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley!" Nick greeted back cheerfully, merrily floating away towards his destination.

Fred smirked, "We've been here for almost three years and he still can't tell us apart." The redhead gave his brother a proud smirk, but his twin shrugged.

"We used to be able to say that no one could tell-" George started.

"-But that was before we met you." Fred finished.

Logan smirked, a smirk that was similar to Fred's.

"What's your secret, Wolfie?" Fred asked.

"I can't tell you."

The twins' faces scrunched up in annoyance when she refused to answer, but their expressions turned quickly into complete mischief. "Oh dear, we have another prank we'd like to pull tonight on Christmas Eve and it's for our dear Slytherins."

Logan smiled at the thought. "Does it contain Dungbombs and Stink Pellets?" she asked. The twins nodded, snickering. "I'm all for it as long as I get Draco Malfoy and his goons." She grinned deviously. "I've also got a few presents to deliver anyway."

"Oh really, may we be on the surprises too?" George asked.

"Nope, that's a secret too. When are we meeting by the way?"

"Meet us in the common room around midnight. We'll be ready by then."

**…****.\~/….**

**Wednesday, December 25****th****:**

Logan woke up to the sound of Wolveren panting in her ear. The wolf's hot puppy breath made her scrunch her nose in disgust, pushing the pup away in annoyance. "Not now…Wolveren…" Logan muttered as she pulled the duvet over her head. The pup pounced on her and that's when she heard a pair of voices in the common room.

It wasn't Lavender because her snoring was loud.

And it wasn't Parvarti because the girl usually woke Logan up when she was getting a drink of water.

And it wasn't Hermione because she was gone; left to visit her parents back in London. Of course, her bushy-haired friend left her, Harry, and Ron a homework assignment-to find out more on Nicholas Flamel. The three had searched the library from top to bottom, but had always come up with nothing. The searches were growing boring though so they suddenly quick meeting and sat back to enjoy their holiday.

The voices in the common room hushed each other. Logan's eyebrows knitted together, opening her eyes to only see a blurred room. She groaned, rubbing her eyes to rid of the blurriness and looked over at her clock.

_11:43_

Logan muttered something inaudible and pushed herself up, watching as Wolveren pushed the wooden door open and listened as his padded feet trailed down the stone steps. Logan moved her feet off the bed, grabbing her plain black robes from her nightstand. After slipping them on, she shuffled out of the room, descending down the stairs slowly.

The warmth of the fire that was recently made rushed over her. Two silhouettes sat in front of it, whispering to each other. Logan looked to see her wolf pup pop up from the couch, barking happily when he saw her standing there. The two silhouettes turned around to reveal themselves.

"Ah, Logan, Happy Christmas!" Fred greeted, smiling.

George nodded his head towards the large tree, embellished in dark-colored ornaments that sparkled from the firelight and strings of popcorn that reappeared each time a student plucked a kernel off. She knew that little fact because she was one of the students that basically ate the decorations. Hermione had scolded her for doing so and when her bookworm friend turned her back on her, Logan had slipped two candy canes into her pockets. "You've got some presents under the tree. Best open them before we depart for our prank." George said.

Logan stood there, stupefied. Presents…?

The twins exchanged looks, quickly looking back when Logan started to move. They watched as she sat down in front of the tree, cross-legged. Fred and George moved to the floor, pulling out some more of her gifts and piled them.

"This one's from our mum." George informed, setting the box in her lap.

"But you're mum doesn't even know me…"

"Yes she does." the Weasley twins said together. "We've talked about you."

Logan looked between them, flicking her eyes towards the present again. Her insides felt like they were on fire. She'd never been this happy before-surrounded by two of her best friends with actual gifts. Logan tore the green paper away greedily, never noticing the smirk that the twins gave to each other. Inside the box was a dark green sweater with a large white L on it. She noticed how the twins were also wearing sweaters similar to hers.

"Why are you wearing each other's sweater?" she asked.

Fred looked at her like he was offended, "Don't you know my name?"

"Um…Fred?"

"No! It's Gred-"

"And I'm Forge! And to think we thought you knew us apart!" Forge (George) said, slapping his hand on his chest dramatically.

Logan narrowed one eye, arching an eyebrow at the same time. The look disappeared when an amazing smell filled her senses. She looked down to see a Christmassy pattern to it…and it was full to the brim in delicious-looking fudge.

"Try some." George urged. "Our mum has to be the best cook ever."

Logan did just what he said and popped a piece in her mouth. It was extremely chocolaty and gooey, always the best. She peered into the bag to see a mixture of three kinds-chocolate, maple, and a swirl of both.

"It's awesome."

"We know." they said together.

Logan set Mrs. Weasley's gifts to the side, examining the gift that George slid into her lap. "That one's from McGonagall; kind of heavy too." he said. Logan tore the paper away, grinning when she saw the ever-wanted wood-carving set that she stared at for forever on their first trip to Diagon Alley.

"Why'd she give you that?" Fred asked.

"Well, I've wanted to take up wood-carving. I actually started a long time ago, but I didn't have the right tools. Really difficult though." Logan said, opening the oak case up. She wondered why McGonagall would give such a dangerous gift to a student; knives were lined neatly in the velvet holders.

Fred picked on of the gifts up, reading the tag. "And this one's from…Lunar!" The package was cylinder-shaped, wrapped in a blue wrapper with stars. Unwrapped, Logan held a telescope-like device.

"It's a lunascope." George said. "It shows the phases of the moon. Real handy for astronomy and such."

Kind of a fitting gift for a girl named Lunar…

"This one's Hermione's." Fred said.

The gift was wrapped in newspaper, the funnies to be more exact. It was so much fun to have a Muggle for a friend because she knew who Garfield and the Peanuts were. Logan actually paused to read the comics, chuckling a bit.

"Who's Garfield?" Fred asked.

"He's this orange cat that loves lasagna and has a sarcastic sense of humor."

"And the Peanuts?" George questioned.

"A bunch of kids that are friends and they go through the experiences of childhood." Logan tore the newspaper away carefully, wanting to save them for later. Fred snatched them away, dark blue eyes roving over the colored pages.

"The pictures don't even move!"

Logan smirked at his comment. What Hermione gave her nearly made the girl faint. A new sketchbook and art set, along with a whole book of sheet music for her guitar, containing the best hits from famous British bands, such as the Beatles and Queen-two amazing bands. Logan suddenly felt crappy for buying meek gifts such as the quill and inks.

"Who're the Beatles?" George asked.

"And…Queen?"

Logan gave them a wide-eyed look. "I seriously need to Muggle modify you two. The Beatles and Queen are two famous British bands. Have you ever heard me singing to Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds?"

The twins gave her confused looks.

"Okay…next gift!"

"This one is from Hagrid." It was a box of rock cakes and a note telling her to meet him the next afternoon. "And this one's from Oliver, huh, probably something Quidditch related." Fred was right; Oliver had given her the _Quidditch throughout the Ages_ book. The twins laughed when Logan's face scrunched up.

"At least it's the thought that counts…"

The twins were still laughing, both laying on their backs now.

There was one gift left and unwrapped it. It was black, velvet slip. The girl opened it, pulling out a beautifully carved wooden flute. Vines were etched in the light wood, giving it an elegant look. She pressed her lips to the mouth piece and blew, a horrible shriek coming out of it. The twins had pressed their palms to their ears, grimacing.

"What the bloody hell was that?" George asked.

"This flute."

The twins gave her weird looks. Logan gave them yet another wide-eyed look. "What? Do you expect me to automatically know how to play? It'll take time!" She set the flute down, leaning back on her hands.

"This is the best Christmas ever." she said, sighing. "Hanging out with you guys, presents, and pranking Malfoy later on, brilliant."

The twins stood up, grabbing a hold of Logan, and pulling her up. "Speaking of pranks, c'mon, we have some Slytherins to give gifts to." Fred grabbed three Santa caps, placing one on each of their heads.

"We already have the Dungbombs and such." George said, pushing her towards the common room portrait which swung open. "You have your gifts for Malfoy?"

Logan's hand patted her robe pocket, nodding. "You bet."

Before she could step outside, Logan felt a pair of lips on each of her cheeks. Fred and George pulled away, grinning. "What was that for?" Logan asked, her cheeks now taking a darker hue.

"Well, the story is-" Fred began.

"-is that you're supposed to kiss under mistletoe." George finished.

"Now where's our kiss?" they asked together.

Logan smirked, kissing her hands and setting them on each of the twins' cheeks. "Right there." She skipped out, two disappointed third-years sauntering behind her.

**…****.\~/….**

The dim light from the lit torches covered Draco ever so softly. The twins had departed to wreak havoc in Flint's dormitory, leaving Logan to terrorize the first-years. Logan peered down at the platinum-haired boy who was sleeping soundly. Fortunately for the Gryffindors, no Slytherins were up yet.

Logan reached into the potato sack that the twins had given her and got out two Dungbombs. She pushed them into Draco's shoes gently, carefully trying not to break them. She pulled out some string from her pocket, tying some around Draco's wrist and another end to a Dungbomb that hung above his head. In the morning, when he would lift his hand to wipe his eyes, he'd get a face full of Dungbomb. She did the same maneuvers to Crabbe and Goyle. She could've done the same to this kid named Blaise, but he never really bothered her so she didn't bother with him.

Logan tip-toed out of the room after leaving Draco his gifts on his nightstand and switching his and the goons robes with neon pink ones. She walked out and froze when she saw the twins sitting on the dark green couch, looking up at a cross-armed Stella.

"What are you two doing in the Slytherin Common Room?" she asked.

"Uh…wreaking havoc on Flint and some other people?" Fred questioned sheepishly. Stella arched an eyebrow, "What did you do to Flint?"

"Well, we stuck Dungbombs in his slippers _and_ shoes, scattered Stink Pellets in places where he's bound to walk on, and dyed his hair a fabulous shade of pink." Fred said.

"We also switched his robes with neon orange ones so that his hair clashes horribly." George said, hoping that the third-year would let them go. Logan muttered a prayer to herself, but noticed the smirk on her lips.

"Very good; you've given me new material to taunt him with."

"Happy Christmas, we knew you'd like it!" Fred and George said in unison. Stella laughed, looking up to catch sight of Logan. She beckoned her over, slipping her arm back under her other. Logan walked hesitantly over, standing beside her.

"What?" Logan asked, her voice flat.

The Slytherin looked at her for a moment before wrapping her arms around Logan's neck. "Happy Christmas!" Stella exclaimed, forgetting that Slytherins could come in at any moment. Logan didn't bother to return the hung, only gave a sick look to the twins. Stella parted from her, smiling broadly.

"I haven't talked to you in such a long time! Still sleeping on the roof?"

"No…it's kinda icy up there…"

Stella laughed, pushing Logan on the arm playfully. "Oh, I forgot, silly me!"

The Gryffindor twins each lifted an eyebrow towards Stella's unusual behavior. They stood up, standing on each side of Logan. Fred and George grinned at her. "Well, we have to go. See, Logan's always tired and we kind of dragged her into this whole scam so we'll be leaving now." George said.

Stella nodded, engulfing Logan in another hug. "I guess I'll see you later then." The statement was directed towards Logan and her only. The werewolf avoided the other's eyes, staring intently at her shoes.

George grabbed her hand, pulling Logan away from the touchy Slytherin. Fred followed after them, never bothering to wave at the dark-haired girl. Once they were out of the Common Room, George released Logan's hand, running his fingers through his hair.

"I've never seen Stella act like that." he said. Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't really like her…" Logan mumbled quietly.

"She's decent; never rats on us when we prank Flint." Fred said, shrugging.

Logan nodded, catching a glimpse of some parchment in George's hand. "What's that?" she asked, peering over his arm. It was map that showed the dungeons, but she caught sight of their names in between two parallel lines. "Why are our names on it?"

George flashed her a grin. "Well, deary, this is what we call the Marauder's Map."

Fred moved closer to her, looking over the map. "It looks like Snapie's comin' towards us." he whispered, pulling Logan to the side. He pushed his hand against the wall, a stone sinking it. A piece of wall pushed out, shifting over to reveal a long corridor. Fred pulled her in, waiting for George. When his twin stepped in, Fred pushed another stone and watched as the door closed. It was just in time too because they could hear Snape's footsteps pass the door.

"How did you know that he was coming?" Logan questioned.

"You see this," George showed her the map again. "This map shows everyone and everything that belongs in Hogwarts."

"We've been dodging Filch for years using this little beauty." Fred said.

"It's amazing." Logan said in awe.

"You bet it is. It's been the secret to our success." George informed quite proudly.

Fred nodded, yawning. "Well, I think it's time to turn in."

**…****.\~/….**

_Next morning-_

**…****.\~/….**

The twins had certainly tired her from all the excitement, but the loud chatter from all the girls in her dormitory prevented her from catching anymore sleep. Logan just decided to lay there, a worn out Wolveren beside her. She and the boys had come back to the Common Room to find him sitting in front of the portrait, waiting patiently for them.

Logan opened her eyes, getting out of bed a second time. This time though, she got dressed in her regular clothes-her new sweater, patched jeans, and boots that came in handy for treading through the snow. Wolveren woke up also, stretching out on the bed. He whined and barked, licking Logan's face when she picked him up.

"Breakfast time, little one."

Logan slowly went down the stairs, tripping when she missed the last two. Other Gryffindors stood around the room, talking about their new gifts that they received. Ron and Harry were sitting at the table, playing a game of Wizard's Chess when the redhead caught sight of her. Ron rushed over, grinning.

"I can't believe it! When did you meet Anthony Goodwin?" he asked. Logan smiled, shifting her arms in a more comfortable stance as she held her puppy.

"I met him back in September when I went to Diagon Alley with Snape. He was there and I played a game against him." She would never tell him that she actually beat him in the game, crushing all his hopes to become like one of his heroes. Ron grinned from ear to ear, shaking her hand fervently.

"Thanks a million!"

"It was no problem really."

Wolveren squirmed in her arms and she let him down, watching as the pup ran around the room, drawing the wanted attention. "Well, I have to go meet Hagrid about something so I'll see you guys at breakfast, okay?"

Harry and Ron nodded, heading back to their game. Logan whistled for Wolveren to follow her and he ran over, leading the way through the portrait.

**...\~/...**

Logan knocked on Hagrid's door, being greeted seconds later by a smiling half-giant. "Ah, Logan, just the person I wanted to see." He moved out of the way so she could walk through. When he closed the door, it blocked out the whistling wind, and she could suddenly hear a soft mew.

"What's that?" she questioned, holding Wolveren in her lap.

"That's your Christmas present." Hagrid said, walking over to the counter. He opened a box and lifted out a small, black creature that looked like a mouse in his hand. He thrust his hand gently towards her and Logan looked down to see a furry kitten sitting there, barely a week old.

"I thought you would like it since you seem to have a passion for animals." He watched as Logan took the kitten from his hand, holding the animal close to her chest. Its eyes weren't even open and meowed almost inaudibly.

"It's adorable."

"I found him in the forest, no mother around so I brought him back home." Hagrid smiled again. "You should really take him back to the castle and feed him. He's weak, but with some nursing, I'm sure he'll live." Hagrid's smile quickly turned concerned, "Though, I'm sorry to say, but he's going to be a runt."

"That's alright." Logan muttered, allowing Wolveren to sniff the kitten. He growled and Logan flicked him on the nose. "Don't growl!"

Wolveren whimpered.

Logan stood up, wrapping her hands gently around the kitten. "I have to leave. Sorry about the sudden departure."

Hagrid shook his head, "That's alright. I have to actually run some errands for Professor Dumbledore anyways." He grabbed his coat, pulling it on. "Oh, and thanks for the kettle. I really needed a new one."

"Yeah, a kettle is sort of incomplete without a spout." Logan turned towards the door, waving to Hagrid. "See you later!"

**…****.\~/...**

Girls surrounded Logan, watching as she fed the small kitten milk with sugar mixed in it. "It looks like a rat!" Lavender exclaimed, scrunching her nose in disgust. Other girls nodded their heads, starting to walk away.

Logan smiled, "I think Sammy's perfect."

She heard the double doors open, followed by a roar of laughter. She turned to see Marcus, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all standing there with neon-colored robes. Flint was wearing a wizard's hat over his still seeable bright pink hair and the three first-years sneered at anyone that pointed, trying to hide the blush that was on their faces. Not the mention their shoes which were covered in a yellowish-brownish stain. A putrid smell covered them, masked faintly by a spicy scent that was evidence they tried to bathe, but failed.

Logan started to laugh hysterically, looking over her shoulder to see Fred and George laughing with tears in their eyes. They caught her look and grinned, causing her to laugh even more.

Yep, this was **definitely **the best Christmas she ever had.

* * *

**Also, Full on 124, I haven't answered your questions yet. **

**Question 1) Are we going to see any Logan pairings in the fanfic? **

**Answer) Yes, but not in this story. **

**Question 2) Will LWNM follow the book or the movie?**

**Answer) Actually, it's a mixture of the two. There's cool ideas in both so why not mix up my resources?**


	18. Fenrir's Marks

**Another chapter is up and I'm going to be updating a lot now because my book is on hold. I guess I need to be inspired so I returned to Fanfiction.**

**Review please and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Fenrir's Marks**

**…****.\~/...**

**Monday, April 24****th****:**

Hermione growled in frustration as she shoved another book into its appropriate spot. She turned abruptly, slamming a rather thick book on the table, staring at her friend through narrowed eyes. Logan was sitting in her chair, propped up on the back legs. Her feet rested on the table, and the girl's head was bent backwards, balancing a quill on the bridge of her nose.

"_What_ _are you doing?_" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth. "We're _supposed _to be looking for information on Nicholas Flamel." When Logan didn't bother to answer, Hermione pushed her feet off the table, watching as Logan yelped and fell off her chair.

Logan groaned, standing up slowly. "Somebody's in a bad mood today."

Hermione blew hot air through her nose, plopping down into one of the chairs. "Well, bad days usually lead to bad moods." Logan watched as Hermione flipped through the book, skimming the pages. The green-eyed girl slid into her chair, crossing her arms on the table.

"What's up?" she asked.

Hermione's lips were set in a tight, firm line. Tears filled the brims of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, even though one slid down her cheek, slipping onto the book's pages. Logan watched as the tiny droplet of water soaked into the old paper, and she flicked her eyes towards Hermione's.

"Hermione…?" she growled.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!" the girl growled back. The bushy-haired girl flipped another page, pretending to focus on it when it was obvious that she had her mind on other things.

"Tell me what's wrong." Logan said in a low voice.

Hermione sighed in frustration, closing the book shut. "I got a letter from my parents yesterday saying that my cat died." Another tear ran down the girl's cheek. Logan's expression softened, standing up to move over next to her crying friend. Logan rested her hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione turned towards Logan, wrapping her arms around her neck, sobbing into Logan's shoulder.

Being in this stance was awkward. She usually avoided this kind of contact, but Logan's hand patted Hermione's back hesitantly. Hermione noticed the tension and pulled away, smiling weakly. "Sorry…" she muttered, swiping her eyes with her thumb. "It's just…Walter meant so much to me. My parents got me him when I was little."

Logan turned in her chair, clasping her hands together. "Well, if you ever need a cat to hold, I'm sure that Sammy would be delighted to sit with you."

Hermione smiled, laughing a bit. The two girls looked over their shoulders when they heard Madame Pince scold somebody. "You two better not wreak havoc in my library like you did two weeks ago. This room is for studying, not experimenting."

"Yes ma'am; we totally understand the purposes of a library now."

"Indeed, we learned a lot from that two hour lecture you gave us."

"Very good; I'm glad that I got through to you two."

Hermione and Logan listened as Madame Pince shooed the two away, only to see the two and only, Fred and George. They ran over, immediately taking the seats opposite of the girls.

"Ladies, we would like to inform that…" Fred's words trailed off when he noticed Hermione's tear-stained face. He nudged George in the side with his elbow, nodding his head in the girl's direction. "Say George, I think we have a crier on our hands. Let's say we cheer her up, shall we?"

"We shall." George commented back. He rummaged through his bag, pulling out a colorful bag consisting of red and orange lines with the words 'Honeydukes Candy Shop' printed across it in bold, green letters. "Go ahead, Hermione, take your pick. We just got them yesterday as a matter of fact."

Hermione hesitated for a moment before reaching into the bag, pulling out a chocolate frog. "See, that's the spirit!" Fred said, grinning. "Now, may we ask what has got you upset?"

Hermione opened the carton and caught the chocolate frog before it hopped away. She shoved it into her mouth, swallowing before she answered. "My cat died a while back and also, Malfoy's been causing me problems."

Logan frowned, narrowing her eyes. "What exactly has Mr. Malfoy been doing?" she asked, popping her knuckles. Great, now her fists were aching to smash the blonde's face in. Hermione sniffled, the once smile disappearing quickly.

"He called me Muggle trash today and said that both me and my parents belonged on the streets." She shook her head. "Usually I don't let his comments get to me, but I guess with all that's happened, it bothered me today."

Logan looked over at Fred and George, who both had their eyes narrowed and lips set in a firm line. "How about it Fred, should he target him first?" George asked, looking over at his twin.

Fred nodded, a devious smile stretching his lips. "We should George and I know just what to do." They watched as Logan shook her head, standing up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"You two stay here and keep Hermione company. I have some business to attend to."

**…****.\~/….**

Logan stormed towards the Great Hall doors, her hands shoved deeply into her pockets. Students stopped to get out of her way as she pushed the Great Hall doors open with her foot. People from the four tables looked up, only to shake their heads and look back down when they noticed the notorious and not well-liked Logan come in. One person in particular kept their eyes on her…and that was Draco Malfoy himself.

Logan caught his gaze, her lips curling into smirk, and she approached him. Draco watched as her fingers curved into a firm grasp around his shoulders. Her face was only inches from his, close enough for him to feel her hot breath fan across his face.

"So, Drakie, what's this I've heard about you calling Miss Granger Muggle trash today?" Logan questioned him, her grip on his shoulders tightening a bit.

Draco sneered, "Fitting title, isn't it?" When Logan growled, baring her teeth, he whimpered. His back was pressed against the edge of the table, Logan's hands on either side of him. His grey eyes scanned the room, searching the room for any roaming teachers. The grin on the Gryffindor's face widened, telling him that there were none.

"Please, you have to give me _some_ credit. I'm not stupid; I wouldn't just walk in here and attack you with teachers around." The sudden movement of Crabbe and Goyle caught Logan's attention. She straightened, placing one hand on her hip. She waved her other hand at the two goons dismissively. "Alright, settle down you two, I wasn't going to do any harm to your beloved Snakey Prince…" She flashed Draco a wicked and devious grin. "…for now…"

Logan started to leave, but she pivoted around, stepping towards the blonde again. "You better watch it, Draco…I know where you sleep." And with that, she left a very disconcerted Draco and baffled Crabbe and Goyle.

**…****.\~/….**

Logan walked into the library casually, hands deep in her pockets. She was glad that things went so well, but kind of disappointed that Draco didn't fight back. The arguments that they had together always made her smirk throughout the day. Logan turned around the corner to see her table empty, even her bag was gone. This made her frantic because her old sketchbook was in there and if Hermione, Fred, and George saw the picture of the werewolf, they'd know immediately.

Logan's ears twitched when she heard laughing echoing throughout the halls. She rushed out, ignoring the protests of Madam Pince, and skidded to a halt just outside the library.

Hermione was in between Fred and George, laughing at something they said. Logan's features softened when she saw that her friend was in better spirits, but when she spotted her bag which was slung over George's shoulder. She approached them, her hand lifted in front of her a bit.

"Glad to see that you're smiling again." Logan muttered, eyeing her bag.

Hermione nodded, laughing a bit. "They've been good company, but we're all curious to know what you did to Draco." Hermione caught Logan's look and followed it. She nudged George in the side with her elbow. "I think you should give her bag back."

The red-head nodded, handing over Logan's bag which she grabbed quickly. "You guys didn't look through it, right?" she asked, rummaging in her bag.

Fred shrugged, "Well, we have to say that we looked through your 'Stay out' book."

The three gave her a confused look when Logan jerked her attention towards them quickly. "Are you serious?" she asked, bringing out the sketchbook. Logan physically and mentally relaxed when George shook his head slowly. A sigh of relief came from her lips, "Thank goodness…"

Logan opened her eyes when an arm slithered around her shoulders and she looked up to see Fred standing there. "Say Logan, why didn't you want us to look in your sketchbook?" he asked.

"Well…there are some pictures…I don't want people to see…"

"You mean there're pictures of _me_ that you don't want _me_ to see." he questioned, jutting a thumb into his chest and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. George laughed, slapping Fred on the arm playfully.

"Why Fred, my dear twin, she has no time to draw you." George started.

"And why's that, George?"

"Because she's spending all her time drawing _me_." The red-head grinned, wrapping his arm around Logan's waist. "Isn't that right?" He frowned when she shook her head. "To tell you the truth, I don't really draw people." Logan muttered thoughtfully as she flipped through her sketchbook, making sure to skip the first page. The twins and Hermione stared at her artwork in awe.

"You're really good." Hermione commented, brushing her fingers across the page. "Have you considered becoming an artist?" she asked. Logan shrugged, closing the sketchbook.

"I don't really know what I want to do in the future. Haven't really thought about it really…" She shrugged again, beginning to walk away. "I'll see you three at lunch."

"Where are you going?" Fred called out.

Logan walked backwards, facing them. "I have to go see Professor Snape about something!" She turned back around, her grin quickly fading into a grimace. "I have to go take that foul potion…" she mumbled. Wolfsbane Potion was disgusting to the max that was established.

**…****.\~/….**

"Is there any way to make it sweeter?" she asked, watching the lumpy liquid in the goblet. The young werewolf watched as Snape stood up, walking over to a cupboard. He reached in, bringing down a canister full with the white, crystallized substance known as sugar. The black-haired man approached her with an abrupt stop and gestured for the goblet.

"One spoonful or two?" he questioned.

"Three." Logan replied.

The man gave her a disapproving look before adding the wanted amount to her potion. He returned to his desk shortly after putting the canister away and resumed his grading of the papers. Logan took a sip, smacking her lips, and shrugged her shoulders when the taste was slightly better than before. She gulped down the remains.

"You may leave now." Snape said, never looking up at her.

Logan sat there for a moment, ignoring his request. "I have a question."

"What is it?" he asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Have you ever heard of the name Fenrir?" The reaction she got was surprising; Snape's gaze snapped up to hers, a look of shock apparent on his face. "Where did you hear that name?" he questioned.

"Would you be worried if I told you that the little voices in my head told me?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, pointing at the door. "Out!"

"But…"

"I said out!"

Logan stared at him for a moment before jumping from the table, grabbing her bag. "Fine…whatever."

**…****.\~/….**

Charms was easy, basically review over what they had learned over the year. Logan could hardly believe the end of term was just around the corner, but she had mixed feelings about the situation. Half of her wanted to stay because she would miss the few friends she had-primarily Hermione, the twins, Ron, Percy, and Neville, but the other half of her wanted to get away and return to her cottage where she didn't have to put up with everyone. Sure, at the beginning she liked drama because it was something she never experienced before and brought entertainment, but now it was only a nuisance.

The bell rang and Logan took her time in gathering her books. Hermione was waiting near the door when her friend finally showed up. "The twins said they wanted to show you something so you better hurry to the Great Hall."

Logan smiled, but it faded when her eyes caught sight of a Daily Prophet abandoned on one of the stone benches. She walked over, grabbing it. Hermione stopped shortly, staring curiously at the girl. "What wrong?"

"Hermione, I'll meet you there." Logan looked up from the Prophet towards Hermione. "I need a moment alone." The bushy-haired girl nodded, waving good-bye as she walked away. Logan watched her leave, returning her attention to the paper when she turned the corner. The corridor was deserted, the way she wanted it. Dropping her bag near the bench and shedding her robes off, she sat on the bench, flipping through the pages. She stopped when her eyes settled on a picture of a wolfish man struggled against chains. His hair was matted, teeth were pointed and sharp, almost like hers, and his fingernails were long and yellowish.

Below the picture, Logan read the caption: _Fenrir Greyback (top), notorious werewolf and murderer, has finally been captured when he tried to attack a group of children in Harding, a village outside of London. Aurors say that his killing spree is finally over and he will remain in prison until his death comes upon him. Fenrir has been known to infect children during his transformations, so far, fifty-two of them._

The paper floated to the floor.

Her hand covered her mouth.

She left in a hurry, bag and robes gathered in her arms.

**…****.\~/….**

Hermione picked at her food, worried about Logan. It had been a half an hour and she still hadn't shown up. The twins brushed it off as if it were nothing, saying she was probably off on another adventure. Hermione, on the other hand, had a different opinion. The look in Logan's eyes had been worried, not the least bit scared though. Maybe she had gotten so caught up in the Prophet, she forgotten to meet them at lunch. Hermione bit her lip; no that wasn't it; Logan loved food too much to skip it. Another thought popped into her head-what if her friend was going into another one of those states where she was distant and thoughtful, rarely speaking to anyone?

Hermione shoved her plate away, reaching for her bag. She pulled out a book, flipping it open. Maybe words would distract her…

**…****.\~/...**

Logan screamed as she threw a large rock into the lake, water splashing on her. She stood there, face twisted in anger, as she panted heavily. Her insides felt like they were on fire, probably burning with anger. She just learned who infected her with this disease-lycanthropy. Not contagious, incurable, but yet, people stayed away from werewolves like the plague. Ever since she arrived in the Wizarding World, she heard nothing but negative comments on werewolves. It totally escaped people's minds that they only transformed **once** a month, unless there was a blue moon, but that was once every three years.

Logan dropped to her knees, clenching her fists repeatedly. She heard the bell ring in the distance, though Herbology was the least of her worries right now. As a matter of fact, she wanted to be as far away from people as she could. Her back hit the damp ground as she allowed herself to fall backwards.

"My name is Logan Renee Wolfram. I'm eleven years old and currently a witch at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. My life is a big, blank picture. I speak troll, I'm a werewolf, and I just found out that Fenrir Greyback, notorious werewolf, is the one that infected me."

Her fingers brushed against the scars on her face. "And his marks are so noticeable."

**…****.\~/….**

The bell rang, but Hermione just sat there. The stool beside her was cold and empty; the usually warm body was gone. Herbology was one of Logan's favorite subjects, she wouldn't dare miss it. The bookworm bit her bottom lip, a habit she had picked up. She hurried with gathering her books and rushed out of the room. Luckily for her, Professor McGonagall was walking down towards the greenhouses.

"Professor!" Hermione called out, rushing over to the woman.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" she questioned.

"Logan, she's gone missing! She said she would meet me in the Great Hall, but she didn't show up. She wasn't in Herbology either."

Professor McGonagall's dark eyes scanned her face. "Was she…reading the Daily Prophet by any chance?" Her face turned grave when Hermione nodded. They both looked up when they heard footsteps, Professor Sprout's footsteps to be exact.

"Pomona," McGonagall said breathlessly as she grabbed the plump woman's hand. "Gather the staff together…Miss Wolfram's gone missing." She leaned towards Sprout's ear. "And she knows about Fenrir." she whispered.

**…****.\~/….**

Logan opened her eyes when she felt something drip onto her face. A dog's face was inches away from hers and she yelped, jumping up. Fang whimpered lowly, nuzzling her face with his. Logan rubbed his head, scratching him behind the ears. "Hey boy, glad you're not a werewolf hater." Fang barked in response.

She picked herself up, dusting the muck off her pants.

"Let's go. Everyone's probably worried."

**…****.\~/….**

Hermione, the Weasleys, Neville, and Harry snapped their heads up when the portrait opened, but disappointment washed over them when McGonagall walked in, shaking her head. "Is she here by any chance?" The elderly woman sighed in defeat when they shook their heads.

"Good night everyone." a voice said.

They turned to watch Logan pass McGonagall, her hands shoved deep in her pockets. Hermione jumped up, rushing towards Logan, and wrapped her arms around her. It was awkward for her friend who didn't hug back. Hermione looked up to see the tall girl's eyes narrowed and an angry, yet sad expression on her face. She felt Logan's hand pat her arm a few times before prying her arms away.

"Miss Wolfram, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah, I'll have detention, but for right now…" Logan turned around. "I have a lot on my mind and I need to be alone so good night."


End file.
